Las vueltas de la vida
by alice-cullen-cool
Summary: si bien es una historia de Esme y Alice es más sobre Alice , de su vida , su conversion , es como una biografia de Alice y como se sentia Esme cuando la separaron de su hija biologica, como lo descubren , etc . Sera un fic largo espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

Holiii este es mi nuevo fic c: espero les guste aquí esta el primer capitulo

Recuerdos

Esme POV:

En verdad no recordaba mucho de mi vida humana , solo algunas cosas como cuando hui de casa de mi marido y fui a parar a casa de mi hermana Scarlett, para poder tener a mi hijo .

El ultimo dia de mi vida humana fue el dia 25 de agosto de 1901 , el dia en que nacería mi hijito , ese dia había sido muy agitado, por la gripe y la guerra mi hermana no me dejaba salir de la casa ya que mi parto podría traer complicaciones si enfermaba o contraía estrés.

A eso de las 5 de la tarde comense a sentir los dolores de parto , estaba cosiendo un sombrero como agradecimiento para mi hermana , ella me acostó en la mesa de la cocina y de ahí los recuerdos me son algo difusos.

Vamos hermana tu puedes empuja un poco más por tu hijo – me daba animos mi hermana nunca dejaría de decir que Scarlet fue la mejor mujer del mundo

En ese momento me desmaye y cuando desperté Scarlet tenia en brasos a mi hijo, no recuerdo si fue niño o niña , esos son cosas que uno olvida con la transformación pero estaba segura de que era el niño / niña más lindo del mundo . Le puse un pequeño crucifijo que mi padre mando a hacer el dia en que cumpli 15 años , Scarlet me miraba como si se lamentara por algo , yo solo podía sonreir no podía creer que mi hijo estuviera en mis brazos. Pasaron unas dos horas y decidi dejar dormir a mi bebe en su cunita.

Nunca pensé que mi vida se acabara justo en el momento más feliz de mi vida : cuando volvi a por mi bebe , ya no estaba yo enloqueci quería a mi bebe de vuelta ¿ quien y por que le quita un bebe a su madre?

Scarlet ¿ donde esta mi bebe? – grite desesperada

Esme , no se como decírtelo pero murió , ahorita prepare el carro para irlo a enterrar , tu no te preocupes yo me encargo de todo- me sonrio con tristeza.

Queria morir y aprovechando el descuido de mi hermana decidi lanzarme del puente mas cercano para poder estar al lado de mi bebe , todo lo que yo había hecho en la vida era por el , por su seguridad y futura felicidad pero en ese momento ¿que me quedaba? nada , solo la muerte . Sin embargo nunca logre morir Carlisle me convirtió en vampiro y de a poco fui teniendo hijos adoptivos que se convirtieron en mi familia.

Scarlett POV.

La verdad , la hija de mi hermana no murió , eso era mentira lo que en verdad paso con la niña es que decidi venderla a una familia de Biloxi , MIssisipi que no podía tener hijos , me habían ofrecido mucho dinero por la nena y no lo pensé 2 veses , tome a la pequeña Alice ( hasi le había puesto mi hermana) y me encamine hacia el lugar de encuentro , que seria una plaza de Ohio y después nunca más volveria a ver a la niña ni a su familia .

Cuando llegue vi a la señora Brandon esperándome , era una mujer muy elegante alta , rubia y muy hermosa.

Hola Scarlett ¿tienes a mi hija? – pregunto muy nerviosa y ansiosa

Si aquí esta – le dije entregándosela

Es preciosa, es perfecta – sonreía como embobada a la bebe - ¿ cómo se llama?

Alice – conteste con desgana – si quiere cambiarle el nombre agalo ya no es mi problema

No , es un lindo nombre – sonrio y creo que unas lagrimas se le salieron de los ojos- seras Mary Alice Brandon desde ahora.

Recibi mi paga que no venia mal en los tiempos de guerra y me diriji a casa , es raro que una mujer como Mary Brandon no pudiera tener hijos y quisiera comprar los hijos de mujeres desconocidas , pero bueno ya no volveria a ver a la inquieta hija de mi hermana , ella no se daba cuenta pero su nenita era muy traviesa y si el esposo de mi hermana se enteraba de que teníamos a su hija nos mataba a ambas .

Ahora que lo pienso nunca devi aber entregado a la niña : mi hermana se suicido por mi culpa y lo ultimo que supe de los Brandon es que su hija mayor había muerto a los 17 años y que tenían otra hija de 15.

Tal ves si no hubiera separado a Alice de su madre sus destinos hubieran sido diferentes


	2. Dos años

La idea original de este fic , si bien no es mia ( mi prima me lo conto) creo que es muy buena , es por eso que con mi super imaginación la voy a alargar mucho y ponerle de mi propia cosecha como se dice, espero les guste y nos vemos cuando vuelva a actualizar.

Mary POV

Cuando llegue a casa con mi nueva hijita en brazos, mi marido apenas le hecho un vistazo y se fue dijo que no se parecía en nada a nosotros y que yo me aria responsable de ella. Yo feliz siempre quise tener un hijo pero no puedo, si bien he quedado embarazada nunca llegan al parto y siempre los pierdo al mes y medio de gestación. según el medico soy demasiado débil para un embarazo, creo que esto nos ha separado un poco con a mi marido y a mí.

El camino para llegar a casa fue algo largo mi residencia permanente esta en Biloxi , Missisipi , y me sirvió para acercarme a mi hijita , era tan linda y cariñosa. Creo que en unas pocas horas nos conectamos bien era como si ella estuviera destinada a ser mi hijita y yo la ame desde que esa mujer Scarlett la puso en mis brazos.

Al cabo de 2 años había descubierto un montón de cosas de Alice , era una niña tan lista y curiosa , todos los días me sentía más orgullosa de mi hija, aunque mi marido nunca le hablara con dulzura o la tratara con cariño , el amor no le falto yo siempre la quise mucho aunque no fuera mi hijita biológica era mi hija del alma. Cuando Alice cumplió los 2 años , un lindo regalo llego a mi : tenia 3 meses de embarazo , el médico me dijo que debía pasar todo el embarazo en reposo ya que era de alto riesgo.

Un dia Alice se acercó a mi cuarto mientras leía un libro

Ñañi – balbuceo mi pequeña estirando sus brasitos para que la tomara en brazos

¿qué pasa preciosa?- pregunte tomándola y acurrucándola en mis brazos , sus ojitos verde esmeralda me miraban con curiosidad.

¿Tu me vash a seguir querendo cuando nachca mi helmanita?- pregunto con su carita llena de pena

Claro que te voy a seguir queriendo – le bese su frente- yo te adoro ¿ y cómo supiste que iba a ser niña?

Nu lu she , pedo tati diche qe tu un me vash a qelel cando nashca mi helmanitu .

Mi marido pagaría por esto como se atreve a torturar a una niña tan pequeña y buena como era mi niña , yo siempre la iba a querer con hijo biológico o no y como si Mary Alice fuera psíquica tuve una hermosa niña de ojos azules y cabello rubio , la bautizamos con el nombre de Cinthya Brandon , lo que más quebraba la relación entre mi marido y yo es que el marcaba la diferencia entre Alice y Cinthya , cada vez que lo hacía sentía que el poco amor que me quedaba por el se estaba agotando . Yo las amaba a los dos por igual, pero el trataba fatal a Alice y como princesa a Cinthya , pero como he dicho antes el amor por mi parte no le va a faltar yo la amaría incondicionalmente pasara lo que pasara.

Esme POV:

Dos años con esta vida de vampiro, si es que se le puede llamar vida, pero aunque amor no me faltara, tenía a mi esposo y a mi hijo Edward , mi vida había terminado con la muerte de mi hijo . Si bien Edward era como mi hijo, no lo era: nunca sabría lo que es criar a un hijo. No dejaba de pensar en cómo sería mi vida si mi hijo no hubiera muerto, tal vez seguiría viviendo en Ohio o a lo mejor me hubiera ido al norte y hubiera sido feliz.

¿En qué piensas Esme?- pregunto Carlisle , dándome un beso en la mejilla.

En mi hijo , aunque lo tuve solo dos minutos en brazos le quiero – si hubiera podido llorar en esos minutos lo hubiera hecho – y no sabes cuánto deseo volver a verle algún día

Ay mi vida tienes que ser fuerte por algo pasan las cosas, a lo mejor tu hijo es un ángel y vive en el cielo .

Vi hacia el cielo , este estaba nublado y amenazaba con lluvia , pero solo vi vacío y desconsuelo como si mi hijo no estuviera allí .


	3. Algunos Cambios

Holiii este capitulo esta dedicado para las 2 personas que siguen este fic y a los que lo tienen en favoritos : gracias *-* se que no escribo nada de bien pero quiero hacer este fic , y lo terminare aunque no lo lea nadie.

Algunos cambios

Alice POV:

Hola mi nombre es Mary Alice Brandon , aunque todo el mundo me llama Alice , y creo que es mas lindo y dice mas de ti que Mary , aunque Mary no esta mal porque es el nombre de mi madre y me gusta mucho.

En mi casa mis padres y hermana son iguales entre si , cabello rubio, altos y ojos azules , no me incluyo en esta categoría porque yo soy todo lo contrario a eso tengo el cabello negro , los ojos verde esmeralda y soy un tanto baja por no decir demasiado baja además tengo un talento que nadie en mi familia tiene: yo veo el futuro , por ejemplo antes de que fuera declarada la guerra ( aunque en mi familia ya estábamos en guerra, los amigos de mama eran ingleses y se enlistaron en el ejercito por eso mi mama habla de guerra desde 1901) yo ya lo había previsto , otro ejemplo es que se cuando va a venir la abuela antes de que anuncie visita.

Mi don me ha ayudado mucho y también me ha traido muchos problemas, por ejemplo con mi padre a veces creo que el no me quiere , desde que era una niña sentía que el me despreciaba. Cuando comense a tener las visiones de mi don me decía que era una maldita bruja , en esa época solo tenia 9 años , pero aunque el no me quisiera mamá siempre me ha tratado con amor y cariño y ahora que voy a cumplir 15 años no es la excepción.

Cariño ¿ de que color quieres tu vestido? – pregunto mamá tomándome las medidas para el vestido

Mmm verde , es que hasi se resaltan mis ojos – sonreí cálidamente

Claro preciosa si tu quieres verde, pues verde será.

Mis gustos no son como los de las otras niñas de mi edad, ellas piensan en matrimonio , hijos y esas cosas yo en cambio pienso en treparme a los árboles y ver el atardecer desde ahí, yo no quiero tener hijos yo quiero ser bailarina de ballet y madre me apoya , pero el señor Brandon ( como le digo a padre a escondidas) no me apoya dice que debo casarme con un hombre que me mantenga cuando ellos mueran.

Ali ¿has hablado con Thomas? – ese era el nombre de mi mejor amigo , solo somos amigos aunque todo el mundo jura que somos algo mas

No , pero hoy hablo con el ¿quiere que le de algún recado?

Si , dile que hoy está invitado a cenar y que venga con su madre

Cuando mejunte con Thomas obviamente iba mi hermanita Cinthya de chaperona , aunque a veces nos daba nuestro espacio , pese a lo diferentes que somos yo la adoro un monton

Y bien señorita Ali ¿cómo están sus visiones? ¿ Sophia se casara con migo?- pregunto bromeando mi amigo , yo le sonreí con ganas.

Oh muy bien señor Thomas y me atrevo a decir que Sophia se casara con usted- dije siguiéndole el rollo

Sophia Carter es la chica de la que todos están enamorados incluso Thomas, yo ya había visto que esos dos iban a terminar tarde o temprano juntos , tenía visto el futuro amoroso de todas mis amigas menos el mío , al parecer estoy destinada a ser una solterona y es como obvio , todo Biloxi sabe que la hija mayor de los Brandon tiene visiones sobre el futuro , odio tener que ir al pueblo cuando voy todo el mundo y cuando digo todos es todos me llaman bruja o hija del diablo .

Cuando era pequeña no me importaba, pero ahora si me importa y me duele que me llamen bruja porque no lo soy y mis visiones no le hacen daño a nadie solo a mí.

Seguía caminando junto con mi amigo y Cinthya cuando una visión terrible llego a mí:

**Mi madre discutía con mi padre y este muy enojado la golpeaba, mucho hasta dejarla inconsciente en el piso , esta no se movía , no respiraba.**

Espere a ver si la visión continuaba pero no , eso era todo ,sin pensarlo dos veces Salí corriendo a casa , tenia que llegar a tiempo Dios por favor tengo que llegar a tiempo para evitar lo que me decía esta maldita visión.

Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, vere si subo algo mas en la tarde pero no prometo nada c:


	4. Los cambios continuan

Holiiii c: este es el otro capitulo de hoy , ojala les guste c:

Los cambios continúan

Mary POV:

Estaba yo preparando el vestido para el cumpleaños numero 15 de Ali , ya era toda una señorita y muy bella hay que decir , y no lo digo porque sea mi hija, sino que lo digo porque yo la he visto crecer durante todos estos años.

Ella es una niña muy especial no solo porque es cariñosa , tierna y adorable sino porque tiene un don , yo lo veo y le he dicho que es eso, que le permite ver el futuro y de una forma muy nítida, al principio debo reconocer que me daba un poco de miedo pero después al ver lo feliz que ella era con su don , yo también me puse feliz al saber que ella lo tenia.

No se por que preparas con tanto esmero el cumpleaños de esa bruja- dijo mi marido, el nunca la ha querido como hija , nunca le ha dicho te quiero o algo hasi , pero Cinthya es su princesa y a ella si que la quiere.

No es ninguna bruja y es tu hija también , lleva tu apellido – gruñi mientras terminaba de coser el vestido –además es mucho más despierta que Cinthya.- odiaba comparar a nuestras hijas , pero Cinthya es muy lenta para algunas cosas.

No compares a mi hija con esa maldita bruja que tragiste a casa – dijo asercandose furioso a mi y cogiéndome por los hombros para samarrearme- ¿ me escuchaste?

Me solte como pude de su agarre y Sali de ese cuartito , dejándole solo con su ira , no contaba con que el me estuviera siguiendo , mi marido siempre fue violento pero nunca lo había visto hasi de furioso con migo . Agradecia al cielo que mis hijas no estuvieran en este minuto en casa.

¿Quién te crees que eres?- me grito cogiéndome del brazo- tu maldita me respetas ¿te queda claro?- y me dio la cachetada mas fuerte que haya recibido en mi vida , en verdad no fue cachetada fue puñetazo .

Opte por no responderle y soportar los golpes de manera estoica, pero eso le enfurecio el doble y comenzó a golpearme mas fuerte

No por favor no mas por favor te lo suplico , déjame sola – lloraba con todas mis fuerzas , pero suplicarle no lo aplacaba , lo ponía mas furioso.

Empeso a patearme y después me tomo y me empujo hacia una mesa , donde me golpee fuertemente en la cabeza , lo ultimo que vi fue a Alice viendo la escena horrorizada , llorando , después de eso todo se volvió negro.

Alice POV

No me importaba si Cinthya venia siguiendome o no, yo corria a toda velocidad tenia que llegar pronto a casa, el bosque que no era tan extenso , se me hacia mas largo a cada paso que daba , tropese y me cai como 5 veces y ya tenia los brazos con moretones , pero no importaba tenia que llegar a casa a como de lugar .

Cuando entre en casa , solo había silencio , no había ninguno de los sirvientes , no estaba nadie . Entre en el cuartito en el que mamá diseñaba y hacia ropa y lo único que vi fue mi vestido verde ya terminado , en otra ocacion hubiera sonreído y me lo hubiera provado al minuto pero ahora tenia que encontrar a mamá y salvarla del horrible futuro que le esperaba

¡No por favor no mas por favor te lo suplico , déjame sola!- era la voz y el llanto de mi madre , provenia del segundo piso.

Subi lo mas rápido que me dieron las piernas , entre al cuarto de mis padres , que era de donde provenían los gritos y lo que vi me dejo estatica en la puerta , no sabia que hacer ni que decir : el señor Brandon había empujado a mamá hacia una mesa donde ella se había golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza . Corri rápidamente a su lado y me arrodille junto a ella.

Mamá por favor mamá despierta , mamita te lo suplico no me dejes sola – suplique poniendo mis manos en sus mejillas para que reaccionara.

A..li… el crucifijo- dijo devilmente refiriéndose al crucifijo que llevo puesto desde que tengo memoria, creo que ella me lo había regalado cuando naci.

¿ lo quieres? Después de todo es tuyo mami- dije intentando desabrocharlo, nunca en la vida me lo había quitado pero por mamá aria cualquier cosa

Nn..oo no es mio , es de … de tu madre biológica

Tu eres mi madre – respondi llorando y hundiendo mi cabeza en su vientre como cuando era pequeña y tenia miedo de la oscuridad

Que mas quisiera pero no lo soy … en el mueble hay una caja – dijo intentando levantarse perono no pudo- habrela ahí esta todo …. Te quiero mucho mi niña siempre lo hare.

Dicho esto mamá dejo de respirar , murió sin que yo hubiera podido hacer algo para evitarlo , llore profundamente abrazando el cuerpo inerte de mi madre . En eso llego Cinthya acompañada de Thomas , al ver la escena mi hermana se arrodillo al lado mio , me abrazo y juntas lloramos como nunca lo habíamos hecho.

Cuando me calme un poco , fui al mueble quería saber por que mi madre había dicho que yo no era su hija y lo único que encontré fue una carta con mi nombre.

Querida Alice :

Si estas leyendo esto es porque estoy muerta y necesitas saber la verdad mi niña , lamentablemente yo no soy tu madre aunque me encantaría serlo , yo no se quien sea tu madre , lo único que se es que el crucifijo que cuelga sobre tu cuello es suyo y que tu segundo nombre te lo escogió ella , no se los motivos que la hayan llevado a abandonarte pero la mujer que te entrego a mi dijo que era por seguridad y porque necesitaban el dinero .

Aunque no fueras mi hija , yo te amo como tal fuiste y serás mi primera hija y déjame agradecerte por darme la oportunidad de ser tu madre .

Como último consejo si te encierran que nunca encierren tu espíritu. A lo mejor ahora no lo entiendas pero el día de mañana si lo harás.

Te quiere con su vida Mary Brandon.

Cuando termine de leer todo se me había acumulado, la muerte de mamá, la carta, el odio ahora racional del señor Brandon , todo y comencé a llorar de nuevo.

Después del funeral de mamá, el señor Brandon se volvió a casar, si así como lo oyen como dicen a rey muerto, rey puesto, su mujer era la persona más mala que haya conocido en la vida. Aunque para ser justos los dos son las personas más malas del mundo, les encanta torturarme diciendo que yo tengo la culpa de la muerte de mamá.

Mi vida comenzó a ser un infierno, pasaba encerrada días y hasta semanas sin ingerir ni un solo poco de comida o agua, pensé en suicidarme en más de una ocasión. Un día después de una de las golpizas diarias del señor Brandon en su desesperado intento de según el para hacer que yo fuera una persona normal ( sin visiones del futuro), tome un cuchillo y decidí cortarme las venas, subí las mangas del vestido y me quede viendo las venas con el cuchillo a unos milímetros de mi piel .

Dios si me diste las ganas de morirme ¿Por qué no me quitas la cobardía?- gemí fuertemente.

Y dicho esto comenze a trazar líneas con el cuchillo sobre mi piel, esperando morirme rápido para dejar de sentir de una vez y para siempre.


	5. Nadie nos podra separar

Holiii aquí otro capitulo , gracias por leer esta historia y sigan leyéndola c:

Nadie nos va a separar

Cynthia POV:

Despues de la muerte de mamá algunas cosas habían cambiado, mi hermana y yo siempre alegres ahora nos aviamos apagado como una vela lo hace cuando la golpea el viento.

Alice que siempre vestia de colores vivos y algo extravagantes ahora lo hacia de negro , hasta a la boda de papá fue con un vestido negro de encajes ganándose hasi el regaño de papá y Estela su nueva esposa, Quién sabe de donde Ali saco tanta ropa negra.

La relación papa Estela- Alice estaba mas tirante que nunca, ellas apenas se soportaban , de hecho Estela siempre se hacia la victima para que castigaran a Alice y cuando lo hacían la encerraban por semanas en su cuarto sin comida y sin una gota de agua, pero yo sabia que ella guardaba chocolates y dulces que le regalaba Thomas en una cajita hasi que no me preocupaba mucho por ella.

Paso que para el dia del cumpleaños número 15 de mi hermana, papá dijo que se celebraría ya que mi hermana tenía que encontrar un hombre para casarse o algo así no recuerdo las palabras exactas.

Padre yo no me quiero casar no todavía- reclamo mi hermana con los ojos tristes.

Pues tienes que hacerlo , no te quedaras como solterona – reclamo padre contra mi hermana.

¿ y donde queda mi sueño de ser bailarina?

Pues en eso en un sueño , te vas a casar con el primer hombre que pida tu mano y fin del tema

Te odio, te odio ojala te hayas muerto tú y no mamá – grito Alice con rabia y frustración.

Ella salio corriendo rápidamente hacia la cocina , donde papá la tomo del brazo y se la llevo al cuartito oscuro , como ya era costumbre de todos los días cuando Alice decía algo que a papa no le gustaba , le pegaba sin razones ni motivos todos los días y creo que a la misma hora : después del desayuno.

Cuando Alice salio del cuartito estaba llorando , tomo algo de la cocina no alcance a ver que era y corrió a su habitación , donde se encerro por casi dos horas.

Mi padre dijo que no se celebraría ningún cumpleaños porque Alice era una ingrata , pero ella no era eso ella era muy buena , subi al cuato de mi hermana y lo habri con su respectiva llave , al abrirlo vi a mi pobre hermana en el piso con un brazo lleno de sangre , y un cuchillo a su lado . Me arrodille junto a ella y comenzó a despertar de a poco , le acaricie la cabeza y su largo cabello negro . Comense a hacerle las curaciones en su brazo y ella me miraba avergonzada .

Es tu cumpleaños , deberías estar feliz – trate de infundirle animos

Nunca en la vida podre ser feliz

Ya se vamos al pueblo, es tu cumpleaños debemos divertirnos.

Me sonrio con ganas , se levanto , se cambio de ropa se puso el vestido verde que mamá le había hecho y salimos rumbo al pueblo , por fin en meses veía a mi hermana contenta.

Al llegar al pueblo le dije a Benito , el cochero , que nos recogiera en la plaza en dos horas. Entramos a una cafetería y pedimos pastel de chocolate. S i algo hbia aprendido de Alice era que si íbamos a celebrar teníamos que celebrar con ganas , hasi que después del pastel nos fuimos a bailar a una fiesta comunitaria que había ese dia en el pueblo.

Al finalizar yo quería ir a que una gitana me leyera la buenaventura a mi y a Ali , pero ella no quería .

No crees que es estúpido que yo vaya , veo el futuro no creo que me sirva a mi que me acusan de bruja- comento divertida Ali , yo le sonreí en respuesta porque sabia que en el fondo al igual que yo se moria de ganas de ver su futuro , leído por una persona que no fuera ella misma.

Cuando entramos una mujer muy ¿mistica? Nos recibió y nos pidió que nos sentaramos , tomo la mano de Ali primero y la miro fijamente.

Creo niña que compartimos el mismo arte , tu ves el futuro de un modo diferente al mio pero igual de valido – dijo la gitana – tu vida estara marcada por el dolor y por un hecho que marcara un antes y después en tu vida – la mujer continuo mirando las líneas en la mano de Alice- no te casaras al menos no por ahora algo muy grande pasa para que tomes esa decisión , hijos no se ve claramente y tendras una vida muy corta demasiado corta, tu línea choca con algo y luego se alarga mucho.

La gitana solto la mano de mi hermana , era raro que supiera algunas cosas de ella como su don , pero no le dimos importancia es decir todo el pueblo sabia que la hija de Brandon tenia ese don tan peculiar.

Cuando regresamos a casa Alice corrió a su cuarto y yo iba camino al mio cuando las voces de Estela y de papá llegaron a mis oídos.

Tenemos que internarla aunque nos duela – decía Estela- es por su bien.

Ya le he hecho mucho daño ¿Por qué no la dejamos ser bailarina? Es su sueño- contraataco papá , sonreí ante esto Ali iba a ser por fin bailarina.

No, esta loca hay que encerrarla es peligrosa , cuando fui a su cuarto vi gotitas de sangre y un cuchillo ¿y si un dia quiere atacarnos y nos mata?, para que no se diga que nuestra hija es loca diremos que murió esta noche, que le dio un ataque al corazón o algo hasi.

Eso es cruel , es su cumpleaños yo no podría matarla en vida- dijo papa , el no era un hombre malo solo se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos.- no de esta forma

Pues elije ella o yo

No quise seguir escuchando , era obvio que papá elegeria a Estela antes que a Ali , corri a su cuarto y me meti en su cama junto a ella.

¿Qué pasa hermanita? – pregunto ella dulcemente

Ali – llore – nunca nadie nos va a separar te quiero aunque no seas mi hermana de sangre.

Yo también te quiero – sonrio y me abrase a ella , seria la ultima ves que podría verla y abrazarla , pero si mañana se le llevaban al loquero me iria con ella no aguantaría que me separaran de su lado.

Esme POV.

Despues de 13 años recupere un poco la alegría , comenzaba a pensar que mi hijo estaba bien donde quiera que estuviese.

Empesaba a rehacer mi vida al lado de Carlisle y mi hijo adoptivo Edward, creo que el ocupo el vacio en mi corazón , pero aun así me sentía incompleta pero como dicen el tiempo lo cura todo.

Todos los años el 25 de agosto encendía una vela y rezaba por mi hijo, en su cumpleaños pasaba el día en el parque viendo a otras madres con sus hijos y pensando que mi hijito ahora tendría 15 años y yo de seguro me sentiría orgullosa de sus logros.

Ese mismo día tome la decisión de no torturarme más por la falta de mi hijo biológico, tome la decisión de dejarlo descansar en paz , de dejarlo ir .


	6. Un gran viaje y una nueva vida

Holiii aquí un nuevo capitulo c: ojala les guste c:

Un gran viaje y una nueva vida

Alice POV:

Cuando desperté esa mañana Cinthya estaba muy abrazada a mí, la moví un poco y vi que había estado llorando , pobrecilla la había hecho pasar un susto horrible con mi "depresión" y mi intento de suicidio. Decidí dejarla dormir, la hermana mayor era yo y ella era la que me cuidaba a mi cuando debería ser al revés.

Me bañe y vestí rápidamente, me puse un vestido rosa para variar , ya no quería seguir de luto , ya habían pasado 3 meses desde la muerte de mamá no podía seguir echándome la culpa y llorando por los rincones mientras los demás continuaban con su vida.

Ali – dijo mi hermanita- olvide darte tus regalos ayer.

Le sonreí y me acerque a ella para hacerle cosquillas , era increíble cómo se cambiaban los papeles entre nosotras, como ella siendo tan pequeña era tan madura y responsable y como yo siendo ya una señorita aun no dejaba a un lado mi inmadurez y mi irresponsabilidad permanente.

No iba a pedírtelos – dije tranquilamente

No importa – dijo con un deje de tristeza en la voz- te los mereces

Y saltando de mi cama, fue hacia su cuarto y regreso con dos cajitas, una previamente envuelta y con su respectiva cinta y la otra con una caja que parecía escogida al azar . Abrí la caja envuelta primero y para mi sorpresa era un hermoso collar con forma de corazón que tenía mi nombre grabado en medio.

Ese es de mamá – dijo Cinthya sonriendo- póntelo sobre el crucifijo, así tendrás cosas de tus dos madres .

La abrase ante ese lindo comentario y me puse el collar, jure nunca quitarme los dos collares del cuello, ambos eran importantes y los conservaría para siempre. Decidí abrir el otro regalo y si el primero fue sorprendente, este me sorprendió aún más, era una pequeña pistola ¿ para qué demonios quería yo una pistola?

Alice ese es de mi parte escúchame con atención – parecía seria y preocupada , asentí para que supiera que le prestaba toda mi atención- te van a llevar en unas horas a un lugar muy feo hermanita , y lo más probable es que te hagan daño así que por favor lleva esto siempre contigo.

No pude evitar reírme ante su preocupación, tome la pequeña pistola y comencé a jugar con ella haciendo poses como de bandolera o algo así

¿cómo me veo? Jajajajaj ahora seré generala del ejercito de los Estados Unidos – reí con ganas y Cinthya también pero con más moderación que yo – si querías que fuera a la Gran Guerra debiste habérmelo dicho antes

Ali ¿ no me escuchaste? -Dijo enfadada, entonces entendí que lo que había dicho no era un juego y que iba muy en serio- te van a llevar a un sanatorio mental por tus visiones del futuro, por favor llévala siempre contigo y no permitas que te hagan daño.

Tranquila nadie me tocara un pelo te lo juro como mi nombre es Generala Mary Alice Brandon.

Pese a que mi destino era triste no podía deprimirme y echarme a llorar, ya había llorado mucho en un día y me había hecho mucho daño tanto física como psicológicamente, ahora tenía que ser fuerte por mí, por mi hermana y por mi madre, Mary Brandon que me dio todo su amor aunque yo no fuese su hija de verdad.

Baje a desayunar con Cinthya a mi lado y cuando entre a la cocina para prepararme un poco de leche, vi a Estela ¿cocinando? Bueno quien dijo que los milagros no pasaban. El señor Brandon se me acerco con un puñal, pensé que golpearía con la empuñadura como lo había hecho tiempo atrás así que instintivamente me cubrí la cabeza con mi brazo.

Toma – dijo entregándome el puñal con su funda – desde ahora lo necesitaras

Gracias – masculle con un poco de miedo.

Ve a empacar tus cosas , emprenderás un largo viaje y no volverás nunca a esta casa – dijo fríamente

Como usted diga padre

Estela sonreía maliciosamente y Cinthya lloraba desconsolada , me siguió a mi cuarto y me ayudo a guardar algunas cosas, meti la pistola entre mi ropa , el puñal me lo guarde con su funda dentro de una de mis botas .

Te hechare de menos Alli – dijo Cinthya llorando de nuevo

Yo también , no te imaginas cuanto pero tienes que hacerme un favor

¿Cuál?

Tienes que ser feliz ahora por las dos , yo sere feliz si tu eres feliz

Me abrazo y comenzamos a llorar , Estela entro diciendo que el auto del sanatorio mental ya estaba en la puerta de la casa , Salí del cuarto asustada y con el alma en un hilo , me despedi de la que fue mi familia por 15 años y subí al auto.

Los hombres que tenían que llevarme no eran para nada amables , prácticamente me empujaron dentro del auto y me pusieron una camisa de fuerza . Podía oír uno que otro comentario pero no quería escucharlos, me dolía hacerlo

Bien esta sí que es bonita , sí que nos vamos a divertir con ella estos meses- dijo el que no conducía el carro

Jajajaja te creo y lo mejor es que es virgen, de ahí jugamos cartas y vemos quien es el primero.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, quería salir corriendo y no me importaba tirarme de un auto en movimiento, si esos hombres se atrevían a tocarme les dispararía sin dudarlo un minuto, lo malo es que yo en mi vida he usado una pistola , pero no debe ser tan difícil presionar un gatillo.

En dos minutos toda la decisión y valentía que había demostrado en casa de mis padres fue reemplazada por el miedo y la desesperación.

Mamá ¿Por qué me dejaste tan sola? – comencé a llorar mirando el corazón de mi collar, cuando mire el crucifijo el dolor se hiso presente por primera vez.

¿Por qué mi madre biológica me abandono? ¿Qué le hice siendo tan pequeña? ¿Acaso no me quería ni siquiera un poquito? Todas estas preguntas rondaban en mi cabeza y el llanto se hiso presente al recordad a mamá y al pensar en las razones de mi madre biológica para abandonarme.

Llegue a la conclusión de que ella sabía que yo era un bicho raro, una loca, una bruja y que para que el mundo no le reprochara nada me dejo con los Brandon.

Cuando llegamos el auto se detuvo bruscamente y abrieron las puertas para sacarme de ahí, no quise hacer ningún escándalo para no dar más motivos de locura. Las enfermeras me miraban de manera seria y con desdén.

¿esta quién es?- pregunto la enfermera de la recepción

Brandon, el ingreso está programado para hoy, lo programaron ayer- respondió el hombre que conducía el auto. Me grave bien su rostro por si intentaba algo, el otro hombre no sé dónde se metió pero si mis visiones servían de algo me salvarían al momento en que ellos tomaran la decisión.

Llévenla al cuarto 402 y nada de jueguitos William.

Claro comandante – rio el hombre que ahora sabía se llamaba William, dirigiéndose a mí y tomándome del brazo dijo:- vamos camina no te quedes ahí parada.

Me llevo apretándome el brazo hasta un pasillo lleno de cuartos, llegamos al final del pasillo, abrió una puerta y me arrojo como a un costal de papas. El muy idiota se olvidó de sacarme la camisa de fuerza, pero gracias al cielo entro después de un rato y en silencio me la quito.

Descansa que si yo gano las cartas serás mía dentro de poco – dijo saliendo del cuarto.

Empecé a tiritar no sé si era de frio o miedo pero da igual , pensé que lo mejor sería sacar mi armamento y tenerlo a mano por si ese imbécil o cualquier otro se me acercaba con malas intenciones.

El cuarto era pequeño y oscuro, muy oscuro. No es que le tuviera miedo a la oscuridad pero no me gustaba el encierro, no había ventanas solo pared, una cama pequeña con seguros y un pequeño armario. Daba miedo y ganas de salir corriendo de ahí al instante pero tendría que acostumbrarme como fuera. No puedo permitirme ser débil y cobarde, me quedan muchos años de vida y no iba a suicidarme se lo prometí a Cinthya, le prometí que nadie me haría daño y que sería feliz.

Pensaba en cómo ser feliz en un lugar como este cuando una visión llego a mí:

**Había un hombre alto, rubio de ¿ojos rojos? Y muy guapo, me atrevería a decir que el hombre más guapo que había visto en la vida. Pero en sus extraños ojos había tristeza y desolación.**

**Una mujer morena y de rasgos latinos le llamo Jasper.**

¿Quién demonios era él? Nunca en la vida le había visto, es decir, mis visiones siempre eran de gente que ya conocía y yo a él nunca lo había visto. Bueno sea quien sea debe estar sufriendo para tener esa mirada tan triste, y debe de estar enfermo para tener los ojos rojos si es que algún día me lo topaba le diría seriamente que fuera donde un médico para revisarse el problema en los ojos.

En ese momento sentí que alguien giraba la manilla de la puerta, tome la pistola, gracias al cielo Cinthya la había cargado, y me acurruque en la cama con la pistola entre mis dedos esperando que alguien entrara por esa puerta.

Cinthya POV.

El día en el que mi hermana se fue la vida y todo cambio , fue como si ella se hubiera llevado todas las cosas buenas y hermosas, se llevó la alegría y las ganas de vivir y en su lugar dejo la tristeza y la culpa en mí y en mi padre.

Estela compro un ataúd ese mismo día y me mando a poner en el todas las cosas que mi hermana no se llevó. Al entrar en su cuarto sentí melancolía y recordé que mi hermana era muy diferente a todos en casa. Por ejemplo un día unos amigos latinos, la mayoría mexicanos organizaron una fiesta con baile y todo. Fuimos con mis primas a la fiesta y lo increíble es que Alice comenzó a bailar con un muchacho una polka.

No sé de dónde saco Alice el ritmo- dije yo a mi prima

Es que Ali es toda una sorpresa

Si a papá no le gusta bailar ritmos latinos y mamá lo hace muy mal.

Ahora si sabía yo de donde Ali había sacado el ritmo, tal vez venia de sus padres biológicos como otras virtudes.

Rápidamente deshice esos recuerdos y guarde sus cosas en el ataúd, cuando estuvo todo listo llame a Estela , está mando a que llevaran el ataúd a la cripta familiar y lo enterró . Mire a mi padre con rabia y prometí mentalmente que apenas tuviera la edad suficiente me casaría con cualquier hombre no me importa si el marido me lo escoge mi padre o Estela lo que me importa es huir de esa casa y de la culpa que se respira en el ambiente


	7. Los primeros dias

Holiii c: como están? Espero que bien, yo estoy aquí llena de trabajos del colegio pero igual me doy un tiempito para mis fics. Es por eso que no he actualizado y no pude corregir las faltas de ortografía perdónenme la vida xd

Alice POV.

Esperaba con ansias a que la puerta se abriera, saque el seguro del arma , estaba lista para un posible ataque. Tenia mis ojos cerrados, si iba a disparar no quería ver ni la sangre ni la cara de mi "victima" si se le puede dar ese nombre.

Cuando la puerta se abrió mi corazón latia muy fuerte como un martillo. Me acurruque aun más a la cama y cerre con más fuerza los ojos. En ese momento mi estúpida mano solto el arma: estaba totalmente desprotejida frente a un ataque. Trate de concentrarme en una visión pero estaba muy nerviosa como para ver algo.

Muy bien Brandon , levántate ahora – dijo una ¿mujer? , no me lo esperaba pero gracias al cielo no era lo otro- es hora de cenar ahí esta tu plato- diciendo eso me señalo un plato con algo que parecía ser sopa ( no me iba a arriesgar a probar), pan que se veía duro y leche que obviamente estaba agria.

La mujer se fue cuando termino de decir eso y dejo caer unas tijeras, en otra situación de mi vida hubiera pensado en dejarlas ahí tiradas o a lo más guardarlas pero ahora solo se me ocurria una cosa y esa cosa era cortarme el cabello. Lo tenia largo hacia mas de 4 años que no lo cortaba y si esta era una nueva vida , quería un nuevo look. Sin pensarlo dos veces tome mi cabello negro , lo gire hacia un lado y lo corte a la altura del cuello, cuando volviera a crecer lo cortaría de nuevo y tal vez más corto hasi que guarde las tijeras y mi arma debajo de la cama.

Los primeros días … no no eran días , el cuarto estaba tan oscuro que no se distinguia el dia de la noche , mejor dejémoslo como el primer tiempo , horas o como prefieran , me aburria bastante , no tenia absolutamente nada que hacer y casi nadie entraba a mi cuarto. Decidi dibujar mis visiones ya que mis ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad había que matar el tiempo en algo.

Tenia varias visiones de mi familia : Cinthya lloraba casi todo el dia , mi amigo Thomas se caso con Sophia después de que se hayan escapado juntos , mi padre fumaba y tomaba alcohol casi todo el dia y Estela le era infiel con un hombre más joven . Esas eran las de mi familia y las dibujaba aunque me doliera , pero habían otras que no entendia y esas eran las que dibujaba con más dedicación , por ejemplo vi a una familia que perseguia animales grandes como osos , pero no de manera normal ( en auto y escopeta) sino que corriendo. Tambien vi y dibuje a … ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¿ Jasper? Si eso era con la mujer que al parecer se llamaba Maria o Marcia ( no soy buena memorizando nombres de personas que no conozco) y que esta lo trataba muy mal y le obligaba a hacer cosas que el no quería.

Pero no todo fue dibujos y visiones , idee un buen sistema para saber cuantos días he estado aquí encerrada : me di cuenta que siempre en la cena traían pan y que yo lo dejaba tirado , entonces comencé a acumular los panes de todos los días y asi sabia cuantos días habían pasado . Eso fue hasta que hace unas horas, tiempo o como quieran no me traían la cena. Hasta entonces llevaba 15 panes , pero ahora no se podrían pasar años y yo no me daría cuenta.

Un dia paso que entraron a mi cuarto unos enfermeros, al parecer estaban apurados ya que apenas si me dirijieron la palabra y me tomaron de los brazos , uno a cada lado y me llevaron a un salón con una maquina bastante extraña : tenia cables y una camilla igual a la cama del cuarto con seguros. Me pusieron una bata blanca y me recostaron en la camilla. Luego me pusieron los seguros en las manos, la cintura y las piernas. No entendia que era esa maquina pero de seguro era algo malo , cuando me pusieron una especia de cintillo con cables en la frente entro un medico.

Bienvenida señorita Brandon – dijo el medico- yo soy el director de este sanatorio o como le digo yo hotel 5 estrellas jajajjaja – su risa era estridente y macabra – llámeme doctor Smith , pronto le asignaremos un medico de cabecera que continuara con el tratamiento de electrochoques. – dirigiéndose a los enfermeros les dijo "comiensen" con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

¿electrochoques? Que demonios era eso …. No pude seguir pensando nada más porque sentí un profundo y agudo dolor en todo mi cuerpo , era como si me estuvieran quemando viva o algo asi. Intente safarme de los seguros pero no lo logre , estos eran muy fuertes.

El doctor Smith parecía disfrutar con cada grito de dolor , podría jurar que mis gritos se escucharon hasta en la recepción , porque muchos enfermeros fueron a ver que ocurria . Solo podía escuchar comentarios incompletos

Se les ha pasado la mano , pobre niña – dijo una enfermera con cara de horror.

La van a terminar matando – dijo otro medico

Las cicatrices son permanentes , pero como es joven puede que se le borren- dijo una enfermera rubia- pobre criatura .

¡Suficiente! Llévenla al cuarto , cada 2 dias tráiganla y continúen con el tratamiento- dijo sonriendo el doctor Smith

Cuando la enfermera rubia se aserco para soltarme los seguros , me sentí muy mareada y de un momento a otro todo se volvió negro.


	8. Un nuevo amigo

Hola perdonen al abandono en este fic xd , es que no he podido escribir mucho en estos días , pero ahora me pongo al dia xd tal ves mañana actualise de nuevo c:

Un nuevo amigo

Alice POV

Cuando volví a ver no me acordaba absolutamente de nada de lo ocurrido en las últimas 2 horas , solo sentía un fuerte ardor en mi espalda.

Por fin despierta señorita- dijo una mujer muy rubia y hermosa- creí que tendría que llamar al doctor Jones

No entiendo nada ¿Quién es ese señor y que me hicieron en la espalda? Me duele mucho – dije casi llorando, en verdad dolía demasiado como si me hubieran dado de latigazos en la espalda.

Él es su médico de cabecera, él se encargara de su tratamiento, es un hombre muy bueno señorita y con mucha experiencia- dijo la que supuse era una enfermera, hablaba de el como si fuese un dios o algo parecido- y lo de su espalda es normal , en los tratamientos electro convulsivos es normal quedar con secuelas.

Otra pregunta ¿por qué no recuerdo nada de ese tratamiento?

Porque también es normal que el paciente no recuerde el tratamiento…. Bien iré a buscar al doctor para que la examine- y diciendo esto la enfermera salió.

Genial pensé, tendré unas hermosas cicatrices en la espalda que me acompañaran por lo que me queda de vida, pero eso no me importaba, solo me importaba el dolor que ellas provocaban. Una parte de mi sabe que nunca saldré de aquí peo otra parte me dice que si saldré, que seré feliz y que buscare a Jasper para ello…¿Jasper? ¿Por qué dije eso? Es más ¿Qué tiene que ver el con mi felicidad futura si ni siquiera le conozco? Bueno y esto es lo que pasa cuando me pongo a pensar en mis visiones más de la cuenta: comienzo a tener delirios de grandeza, es decir, Jasper no se alejara de María lo vi en una visión cuando hablaba con otras personas y les decía que tenían que permanecer junto a ella , yo no sé si saldré de aquí : he intentado concentrarme y ver si es que en algún futuro lejano salgo , pero solo veo oscuridad y comienzo a creer que esa oscuridad es la de mi cuarto.

Muy bien señorita – dijo una hermosa voz , a la que reconoci como de un hombre , me volteé a verle , era algo viejo tal ves unos 60 años ,de ojos dorados, alto y muy guapo para su edad , ya entendía por que la enfermera hablaba de el como si fuese un Dios- usted será mi nueva paciente , llámeme doctor Jones ¿Cómo quiere que le diga a usted?

Alice o Ali , todos mis amigos me llaman Ali – por alguna extraña razón ese hombre me dio confianza, no pude evitar sonreírle era el primero que me trataba bien , aunque le enfermera también me trato bien no sabía su nombre

Bien Ali , te tengo un regalo – dijo sacando de su bolsillo una barra de chocolate , me puse nerviosa apenas vi la barra , hace tanto tiempo que no comía un trozo de chocolate- pero tranquila pequeña , tienes que ser buena y debes dejarme revisar tu espalda primero.

Asentí de inmediato, tenía hambre ya que la comida del psiquiátrico era asquerosa y no me iba a arriesgar a morir envenenada. El doctor comenzó a revisarme la espalda, al parecer no estaba tan mal como yo pensaba porque a su tacto no sentí mucho dolor , solo frio el doctor tenía la piel muy fría por no decir demasiado híper mega fría.

Mira no voy a mentirte, estas cicatrices y las que te hagas en los tratamientos serán permanentes, pero no te preocupes con un poco de cicatrizante y crema regenerativa tal vez se borren . Ten, te lo has ganado pequeña- dijo tendiéndome el chocolate y revolviéndome el cabello con una de sus manos, yo le sonreí complacida por fin alguien me trataba bien en este feo y tenebroso lugar.

Esme POV.

Nos encontrábamos en Londres , es raro que salgamos de Estados Unidos pero Londres nos sentaba bien , es decir, no hay sol y casi siempre esta nublado al igual que en muchas partes del norte de Estados Unidos.

Desde hace un tiempo me he comenzado a sentir un poco extraña, siento como si una parte de mi estuviera en serio peligro pero he decidido ignorarlo porque la verdad más segura no puedo estar al lado de Edward y de Carlisle.

Ayer recibimos una carta de un antiguo amigo de Carlisle , su nombre es Marc Jones que al igual que mi marido es médico , vampiro y vegetariano. Nos contaba que entro a trabajar a un hospital psiquiátrico en las afueras de Biloxi, Misisipi y que su primera paciente es una niña de unos 16 años que puede ver el futuro. Dice que sus visiones son muy precisas y que esto aterro a su padre y madrastra por lo que decidieron internarla y fingir su muerte para evitar las habladurías del pueblo.

Pobre niña ha de ser muy difícil para ella estar sin su madre. De alguna forma la entiendo y me gustaría conocerla para ayudarla y apoyarla en lo que necesite. Según la carta de Jones el padre de la niña mato a su esposa a golpes y torturaba continuamente a la pequeña. Ojala la vida de esa niña cambie , Jones nos ha dicho que hará todo lo posible por ayudarla pero que es difícil por la carencia de cariño y afecto que detecto en la chica.

A veces pienso en ella como mi hija o algo así, aunque no la conozca algo me dice que ella es importante para mi , es decir, nunca antes me había preocupado por las penurias que deven pasar las personas en los psiquiátricos pero ahora pienso en ello constantemente como si fuera mi deber proteger a la niña del daño que le pueden hacer en ese lugar.


	9. Una gran visita

Holii c: antes del capitulo responderé algunas preguntas de los reviews :

1: no puedo decir que dia actualizare con seguridad porque digo una cosa y no me resulta asi que ahí vere cuando pueda actualizar

2: no puedo decirles cuando Alice se encontrara con su familia x qe no lo se ni yo misma asi que cuando pase pasara xd

Bueno mejor dejo de dar la lata y aquí viene el capitulo de hoy c:

Una gran visita :

Alice POV:

Habia pasado el tiempo, o al menos asi se sentía. El doctor Jones me venia a ver todos los días , trayéndome dulces , flores , peluches y demás cosas de colores. Mi cuarto oscuro se convirtió en un paraíso de todos los colores, no me importaba el dolor de los electrochoques siempre y cuando volviera con mis cosas que me alegraban el mundo. Estaba convencida de que el doctor Jones era un angel, era como el padre que siempre desee tener.

Hola Ali – dijo el doctor entrando y escondiendo una mano tras su espalda-te tengo 2 regalos , es tu cumpleaños y debemos celebrarlo.

Espere ¿mi cumpleaños? - ¿hace cuanto tiempo estaba ahí encerrada? ¿Por qué nadie de mi familia venia a verme?- ¿Cuántos años cumplo?

Mmmm me parece que son 18 , deves perdonarme pequeña por no celebrarte los 16 y 17 años , pero para esta fecha yo tenia mis vacaciones y fui a visitar a un viejo amigo a Londres ¿me perdonas?.- 18 años , 3 años de mi vida encerrada ¿Cómo no me di cuenta del paso del tiempo?. En ese momento el recuerdo de mi madre se hiso presente , si ella no hubiera muerto yo no estaría aquí , tal ves seria una bailarina famosa o estaría casada y tendría hijos . Aunque esa opción nunca la había soñado , a veces solia imaginarme con hijos y un marido que me quisiera con visiones y locura incluidas.

Claro que le perdono- sonreí – usted ha sido el padre que siempre soñé y no podría estar enojada por mucho tiempo con usted.

Me alegro que seas tan buena y dulce , hijita …. Feliz cumpleaños . Toma , pero con cuidado – diciendo esto me paso un gatito negro azabache y con patitas blancas – debemos mantenerlo escondido , me lo encontré y pensé que te gustaría

Oh muchísimas gracias – dije abrasandolo y dándole un gran beso en la mejilla- es precioso – comencé a brincar y jugar con el gatito , era tan lindo y pequeño.

Estaba solito y pensé que podría hacerte compañía , pero te dije que eran dos regalos y el segundo te esta esperando en la sala de visitas.

Me arregle antes de ir a la sala, si era una visita tenia que verme guapa aunque sea un poquito. Cuando entre vi a una chica rubia , alta , ojos azules y que reconoci de inmediato: Cynthia

Cynthia POV:

Hacia 3 años que no veía a mi hermana , me había casado con un buen hombre a los 14 años , se que fue precipitado pero quería huir de casa. Todo en ese lugar me recordaba a Alice , hasta en más de una ocacion crei verla corriendo por los pasillos con su alegría natural.

Pensaba en eso cuando una pequeña mujer apareció por una puerta acompañada de unos enfermeros, era palida, flaquita , cabello negro y rebelde y ojos color esmeralda. Mi corazón se paro en esos momentos : era Ali ,mi Alice, mi pequeña y dulce hermanita. En su cara se mostraba todo el sufrimiento que debía de estar pasando en este horrible y tétrico lugar. Mi hermana se sento delante de mi y yo le sonreí de la mejor manera que pude.

Hola Ali – dije tragándome el llanto. ¿ por que era tan buena para llorar? – eres toda una mujer y eres muy bonita ¿sabias? – eso era cierto , aunque en su cara hubieran moretones , era una mujer muy hermosa, el encierro la había desmejorado pero su belleza seguía intacta.

Y tu eres toda una señorita ¿ eres feliz?- dijo sonriendo mi hermanita.

No me puedo quejar , tendre un hijo – dije acariciando mi vientre – y si es niña se llamara Alice en honor a ti .

Si lo se, lo he visto y quiero que sepas que me alegro por ti . Y ya sabes , tu tienes que ser feliz por las dos … - en ese momento Ali se quebró y comenzó a llorar- me has hecho falta , te he extrañado mucho y tengo miedo , vivo con miedo ¿ por que no has venido?

Perdoname pero desde que Estela se fue de la casa de papá y este quedara ciego , he tenido mucho trabajo y con la Gran Guerra no he podido salir mucho de casa en estos 3 años , pero te juro que no ha habido dia en el que no piense en ti. Mira- dije sacando el regalo de mi hermana- es un diario de vida , quiero que escribas o dibujes aquí todas tus visiones y luego me las mandes. Quiero saber que es lo que ve mi hermanita. Ahora tengo que irme pero quiero que sepas que te quiero y mucho.

Nos dimos un largo y triste abrazo , como si nunca más la fuera a volver a ver , era un pensamiento absurdo mi hermana nunca podría fugarse de ese hospital ni aunque contara con la ayuda del hombre más poderoso del mundo.


	10. sorpresa no grata y alegría extrema

**Holii c: perdón la ausencia de este fic , pero no he podido conectarme mucho ni actualizar por estos días , mañana subiré otro capitulo también hasi que atentas las personas que leen este fic y gracias por leerlo *-***

**Sorpresa no grata y alegría extrema**

Alice POV.

Después de abrazar y despedir a Cynthia, iba camino a mi cuarto cuando alguien inesperado se me atravesó en el camino, no pensé que se acordara de mi habían pasado 3 años, así que pensé que todo estaría olvidado.

Vaya, vaya – dijo el mirándome con detenimiento- miren quien está aquí, tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente – dijo peligrosamente cerca.

Tu y yo no tenemos nada pendiente – dije tratando de sonar amenazadora aunque creo que no lo logre porque el comenzó a reír.

Parece que alguien tiene mala memoria ¿Qué no te acuerdas de tu amigo William?- claro que me acordaba, él era uno de los hombres que me trajo aquí, uno que iba a apostar a las cartas con otros hombres para ver quién era el primero en mi vida. Nunca podría olvidar el miedo que me dominó el primer periodo de tiempo que permanecí aquí.- Bueno niña como sea yo vine a cobrar mi premio luego de 3 años y déjame decirte que estás muy hermosa.

No iba a dejarle la cosa tan fácil, yo no era ganado que se puede apostar y regalar así como así, es decir, si tenía que luchar y forcejear lo aria. Cuando él me tomo del brazo para llevarme a uno de los cuartos comencé a gritar por ayuda pero nadie venía a socorrerme (no es que me agradara la idea de ser la damisela en peligro pero no sabía que más hacer), entonces comencé a forcejear y empujar contra esos brazos que eran más fuertes que yo. Me debatía en su abrazo y su empuje hacia el cuartito pero cuando tuve su rostro más cerca le di un arañazo, William soltó su agarre y pude correr unos metros, sin embargo, yo nunca fui muy coordinada y al tropezar caí estrepitosamente. Ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de levantarme en dos segundos él estaba sobre mí , ejerciendo presión contra mis manos para evitar un nuevo arañazo.

Estaba perdida y lo supe cuando el comenzó a besar mi cuello, intente soltar el agarre de sus manos sobre las mías pero no lo logre. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, mientras las lágrimas me recorrían el rostro. Yo no quería que este momento tan especial en la vida de una mujer pasara así, ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué fue lo malo que hice para merecer esto? Sentía sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, trataba de sacármelo de encima, de huir, de gritar pero él era mucho más fuerte que yo y la voz no me salía de la garganta.

En el momento en el que él iba a comenzar a desvestirme saque fuerzas de quien sabe dónde y le propine una patada en la entrepierna (si justo en esa zona) . Salí corriendo mientras él se quejaba, al llegar a mi cuarto saque mi pistola y cuando lo vi entrar actué por instinto y le dispare 3 veces. Su cuerpo se desvaneció en el acto y la sangre se esparció por el piso.

Yo me quede helada como una estatua, respirando con dificultad, las manos me temblaban y sentí ganas de llorar. En ese momento entro el doctor Jones, de seguro alarmado por el sonido de los disparos.

¿Qué paso aquí?- pregunto preocupado y agachándose para ver el cadáver- Alice por Dios que has hecho.

Yo… yo…. Yo no… quería – pude decir al fin- él quería obligarme, me estaba tocando yo… yo…yo no quería no sé por qué le dispare.- en ese momento comencé a llorar desconsoladamente.

Tranquila mi pequeña todo estará bien – dijo abrasándome y asiendo que soltara la pistola- no te preocupes, todo estará bien tú no tienes la culpa de nada

Si , si la tengo – en ese momento explote todo lo que por estos años tenía acumulado en el pecho- es mi culpa que mi madre haya muerto, es mi culpa que mi padre haya quedado ciego, que Cinthya y todos incluso usted me tengan lastima, y ahora sumado a todo soy una maldita asesina, me merezco la muerte .

No digas eso, tú no eres mala ni culpable de nada. La vida muchas veces nos pone pruebas y esta es una de ellas, tu eres fuerte, valiente y buena y superaras todas las adversidades.

Cuando me calme un poco y el doctor se fue a descansar o algo así, decidí jugar con mi gatito. Ni siquiera le había prestado atención, soy tan tonta que ni siquiera tenía nombre. El gatito me miro y se acurruco a mi lado, saque un trozo de lana y comencé a jugar con el mientras estiraba sus patitas para alcanzar el pedazo de lana.

El pequeño gato era muy lindo y divertido, pronto comencé a reír, es decir, pese a todo era mi cumpleaños y tenía un nuevo amigo… ¿pero qué nombre le pondría a mi gatito? Busque entre las hojas de mis visiones, viendo los dibujos de un montón de personas pensando que nombre podría tener mi gato: Thomas, Jones, Cinthya, Jasper… ¿Jasper?, no porque de seguro me confundiría al pensar en el Jasper de mis visiones y mi gato ¿Jazz diminutivo de Jasper? Si, ese nombre le iba perfecto a mi gato. Lo mire divertida y sonriente pronunciando las siguientes palabras solemnemente: Yo, Mary Alice Brandon , respetable generala de los Estados Unidos, temida en los 7 mares te nombro a ti pequeño y tierno gatito como Jazz en honor al caballero de nombre Jasper que quien demonios sabe dónde se encuentre en estos momentos.

Después de eso comencé a reír, hace tanto no lo hacía. Tome uno de mis osos de peluche y comencé a bailar con él, me imagine que yo era una princesa y mi oso un valiente príncipe que venía a rescatarme. Creo que hasta jugué a casarme con el oso y le bauticé Jasper repitiendo la pomposa ceremonia que había hecho con Jazz. Después vino el matrimonio y el vals.

Al parecer no solo era el nombre lo que me gustaba de Jasper sino que él, aunque pasados 3 años seguía teniendo los ojos rojos, forme una teoría que no me atrevía a contarle a nadie. Jasper era un vampiro, mi teoría se vio comprobada con una de mis visiones: **Jasper estaba en un pueblo de quien sabe dónde, tal vez del sur, era de noche y había una mujer que buscaba cosas en su bolso, él se le acerco por su cara se notaba triste y arrepentido. La mujer lo miro encandilada y él se le acerco más como si quisiera besarla o algo así, sin embargo, le mordió el cuello y cuando la dejo a un lado tenía la boca llena de sangre que se limpió con el dorso de la mano.**

Me dio un escalofrió en la espalda en un principio, pero luego pensé que el hacía eso porque esa mujer, María lo obligaba, tal vez cuando lo encontrara algún día le diría que se alimentara como la gente normal. María no solo le obligaba a beber sangre sino que también a matar a otros que creo eran como el, verlo pelear sí que daba miedo pero siempre le apoyaba y deseaba que el ganara, incluso peleaba con 2 hombres a la vez y salía siempre victorioso.

En definitiva me estaba empezando a enamorar de Jasper, síntoma de eso era el nombre de mi gatito y de mi esposo de felpa…pero eso no significaba que iba a ponerle su nombre a todos mis peluches o sí?

**Capitulo bastante bipolar el de hoy xd , mañana será más normal pero me inspire y esto fue lo que salio…. Bueno no prometo nada pero tal ves de aquí al domingo Alice sea transformada en vampiro hasi que sigan leyendo xd los quiero muuucho y nos vemos cuando actualise *-***


	11. ¿como antes?

**Holiii c: ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, perdónenme por no haber subido nada ayer pero es que estaba muy cansada y no tenia animos ni siquiera de abrir el computador…. Ya , sin tanta palabrería aquí esta el capitulo de hoy, espero que lo disfruten.**

**¿Cómo antes?**

Cinthya POV.

Despues de un mes y medio de haber visitado a mi hermana hoy llego por fin lo que desde entonces había estado esperando: que me concedieran la tuición legal de mi hermana. Si bien Alice es mayor de edad tiene que tener un tutor ya que esta incapacitada de tomar desiciones por su supuesto estado de locura. Pelie con mi marido y mi padre para que me dejaran ser la tutora de Alice , mi marido no quería porque decía que no viviría tranquilo con una loca en casa, recuerdo que me enoje mucho con el y no le hable por 2 semanas y mi padre bueno mi padre era otra historia.

Al llegar al hospital hable con su medico para que me autorizara a sacarla por el dia de hoy, quería que se ambientara en su nueva casa , ya que en 2 semanas la podría sacar por fin de ese infierno en el que ella había estado viviendo por 3 largos años.

Cuando la isieron pasar al salón de visitas algo andaba mal con ella , apenas si podía ponerse en pie y necesitaba ayuda para caminar aparte de que estaba muy golpeada como si la hubieran maneatado o algo peor. Me quede mirando horrorizada a la enfermera que la ayudaba a caminar

Viene de la terapia de electrochoques – dijo la enfermera ayudándola a sentarce- se resistio un poco a ir y los enfermeros tuvieron que golpearla y traerla entre 5 para que se dejara hacer el tratamiento, después tendrá que permanecer en camisa de fuerzas, se ha vuelto muy agresiva y peligrosa.

Solo atine a asentir , ¿ que le habían hecho para que ella se volviera agresiva?, cuando la enfermera se fue la quede mirando pero ella estaba como ida , como si no tuviera a nadie al frente.

Alice – inicie la conversación- ¿ me escuchas? En 2 semanas estaras viviendo con migo y hoy dia iremos a casa para que conoscas a mi marido y hables con papá ¿de acuerdo?

¿ de acuerdo? – pregunto dubitativa – pero ¿Quién eres tu? No te conozco – comenzó a gemir y a llorar , estaba muy alterada jamás la había visto asi – tu tu me quieres matar ¿no es asi? Eres … eres… un vampiro eres amiga de James ¿no? Pues dile que aquí le espero, que me mate si quiere y que disfrute a pulso cada segundo de mi sufrimiento.

No entendí nada de lo que ella me hablaba , sus ojos verdes estaban cargados de dolor ¿ que le había pasado durante este mes y medio? ¿Quién era James? y lo más importante ¿Por qué quería matar a mi hermana?

Fui corriendo a hablar con el doctor, no entendia nada el mismo me había dicho que mi hermana estaba estable pero creer que alguien la quiere matar y que es un vampiro llamado James no es estar estable , es estar igual o peor que antes.

Doctor- dije yo con calma muy bien fingida- ¿ que es eso de que hay un vampiro llamado James? Y ¿Por qué mi hermana no me recuerda?

Es normal pero me temo que no podras llevártela de aquí hoy , es peligroso en su estado nervioso , mejor ven en 2 semanas estoy seguro que durante ese tiempo todo se solucionara.

Me quede más tranquila ante sus palabras y fui a despedirme de mi hermana , estaba dibujando en una hoja. De seguro era una de sus visiones o algo asi.

¿Este es James?- pregunte viendo el dibujo de un muchacho en la hoja.

No, James tiene la mirada más tenebrosa – dijo mostrándome otro dibujo de un chico guapo , pero con actitud de cazador que busca acorralar a su presa- ¿ves? El que estoy dibujando ahora es Jasper y el de aquí – dijo sacando un tercer dibujo – es el doctor Jones.

Me gustan tus dibujos son lindos – sonreí tratando de ocultar mi pena ante la locura de mi hermana : ella se había creado amigos imaginarios como lo eran ese Jasper y ese James. Me dolia un mundo verla asi- te vendre a buscar en dos semanas bonita , y quiero que ese dia vayamos a comprarte ropa , libros, lo que tu quieras.

Te quiero hermanita – dijo mirándome seriamente , luego se acerco a mi oído y susurrando me dijo:- no nos volveremos a ver nunca más pero entiende que es por tu bien, no puedo permitir que te agan daño por mi culpa.

Cuando termino de hablar sentí un nudo en la garganta, no entendí muy bien las palabras de ella pero ella casi siempre tiene la razón , la abrase con fuerza , la extrañaría demasiado y quería llevarme de ella los mejores momentos que pasamos juntas. Nunca la olvidaría y aqunque ella asegurara que no nos volveríamos a ver, esperaría 2 semanas y me la llevaría como fuera a casa.

Alice POV:

Todo era mentira, bueno no todo, es decir, James y Jasper eran reales sobre todo James, lo conoci ase casi 3 semanas. Yo estaba caminando por los pasillos en busca del doctor Jones , cuando una fuerza muy grande me jalo hacia uno de los cuartos.

Hola Mary Alice – dijo arrinconándome contra la pared y muy cerca de mi cuello. El tenia los ojos rojos al igual que Jasper , pero apenas se acerco a mi sus ojos se oscurecieron- mi nombre es James y ¿tienes una idea de lo maravillosamente bien que hueles? – negué con la cabeza en ese momento no entendia de que me hablaba – hueles como a chocolate con un toque de escencia de rosas … bastante afrodisiaco he de admitir.

Se alejo un poco de mi para seguir con su monologo, yo no sabia que decir asi que solo me limite a escucharle :

Tu escencia llego a mi desde tu casa , al parecer se te olvido empacar algunos vestidos- sonreía sinicamente al hablar-grave herror …. Tu aroma es el mejor que he percibido durante toda mi existencia. En otra ocacion te hubiera hecho sufrir pero yo he visto cada una de las cosas que as pasado aquí adentro en esta ultima semana , no pienses que yo te protejia o algo asi porque no es asi yo solo cuido de que ese otro vampiro amigo tuyo no se coma mi cena. Terminemos esto rápido , te prometo que no te dolerá en comparación claro esta con lo que te hubiera hecho estando en otra situación.

¿Qué me hubieras hecho? – la curiosidad siempre me ganaba aunque sabia que estaba en peligro.

Te hubiera torturado hasta que me suplicaras clemencia , pero lo que has vivido aquí ya es suficiente tortura asi que basta de palabrerías y más acción – y asercandose a mi , bueno a mi cuello sentí su tacto frio , no se porque no gritaba tal ves porque en el fondo no creía que el fuera a morderme.

En ese momento otra fuerza sobrehumana aparto a James de mi , era el doctor Jones y el choque de ambos fue como el choque de dos rocas. Me quede estatica y asustada no entendia nada

Bien doctorcito – dijo James enojado- la niña es mia y vendre por ella en cualquier momento asi que atento porque cuando menos lo esperes la ayaras muerta.- diciendo eso James se fue y me dejo con una tremenda cara de interrogación.

Alice te lo explicar todo pero debes tener una mente abierta – dijo el doctor Jones- James y yo somos vampiros , como te abras dado cuenta el tiene los ojos rojos y eso es porue se alimenta de sangre humana y yo los tengo dorados porque me alimento de sangre animal, ahora te encuentras en grave peligro James es un rastreador y no podemos esconderte en ningún sitio ya que el te seguirá a cualquier parte.

Mi hermana Cinthya vendrá en unas semanas , no puedo permitir que la maten a ella , no me lo perdonaría nunca.

Esperaremos a que venga tu hermana y ahí vere que puedo hacer por ti , pero debes fingir que estas loca para que tu hermana crea que es imposible sacarte de aquí.

Y asi lo ise durante 3 semanas y la visita de Cinthya fingi estar loca , ahora solo me quedaba esperar , en mis visiones no había un futuro claro , algunas veces me veía como vampiro y otras me veía muerta , tirada en medio de un bosque con el cuerpo seco y sin sangre.

Tenia 2 opciones claras : morir o tener una vida eterna como un vampiro, obviamente preferia la segunda opción ante de convertirme en el aperitivo de la cena.


	12. El fin de una etapa y el comienzo p1

**Holiii c: sorri por el abandono otra ves xd , pero es que estaba terminando el otro fic y ya cuando lo termine este se volverá prioridad, ya que espero terminarlo también pronto. **

El fin de una etapa y el comienzo de otra part 1.

Alice POV

Todo estaba listo para mi conversión a vampiro, o eso es lo que yo tenía entendido. Al parecer nos iríamos primero a una casita en medio de un bosque y ahí seria mi conversión y luego partiríamos a Londres ya que el doctor tiene a un amigo que al igual que él, es de su especie, es médico y es vegetariano. Creo que se apellidaba Cullen o algo así, en fin viviríamos con él un tiempo mientras yo me acostumbraba a beber sangre animal y a no matar humanos. Lindo ¿verdad?

Pero todo eso eran planes a futuro, primero tengo que esconderme de James y evitar que beba mi sangre. Eso sí que iba a ser difícil ya que si captaba mi aroma y lo seguía hasta la casita podría asegurar que me convertiría en emparedado de Alice. Pensando en esto, decidí que era lo que realmente quería llevar hacia mi vida eterna, estaba más que claro que a Jazz no lo podría llevar, de poder podía pero no quería matarlo ni asustarlo y por lo demás vi como Cinthya se lo llevaba a su casa.

Tome un bolso pequeño y comencé a guardar algunas cosas: comencé con guardar unos lápices, el diario de vida que me había regalado Cinthya y que estaba nuevo ya que antes dibujaba en hojas sueltas que luego se perdían, un conejito pequeño de peluche que me ayudaba a dormir, una pulsera creo que de plata, una peineta y un cepillo de dientes. La mayoría de estas cosas lo más probable es que no las volviera a usar pero a lo mejor los vampiros no eran tan diferentes a los humanos.

El doctor Jones vino por mí en el momento en el que terminaba de guardar mis cosas, íbamos saliendo de mi cuarto cuando me di cuenta de que mi amado esposo de felpa no venía con migo. Entre de nuevo a por el oso y vi que mi pequeño Jazz me miraba tiste y maullaba con pena mientras frotaba su cuerpo contra mis piernas.

Lo siento pequeño – dije levantándolo del suelo y acariciándolo en mis brazos- pero no te puedo traer conmigo, pero tengo una idea – le sonreí un poco y saque al Señor Conejo de mi bolso , si era vampiro no iba a dormir así que ya no me serviría- cuida de el Señor Conejo, el tiene un poco de miedo y te necesita y tú eres un gatito valiente.

Deje a mi gatito en el suelo y le pase al conejo, fui a la puerta y me gire a ver mis cosas y a mi gatito por ultima ves y vi que Jazz le ponía su patita encima al conejo a la vez que me miraba directo a los ojos. Me dieron ganas de llorar, pobre gatito lo trajeron a mí porque él estaba solo y ahora lo abandono porque un vampiro sádico quiere matarme, si lo vemos de ese punto de vista soy bastante egoísta y no pensé en que tendría que separarme de mi familia para siempre todo para que no me mataran. Aunque tampoco soy egoísta ya que esto lo hago por mi familia para que James no los mate si es que me iba con ellos. El asunto era demasiado enredado ni yo misma lo entendía en su totalidad.

¿Lista para vivir para siempre? – pregunto el doctor Jones, en respuesta asentí con la cabeza no muy segura de si en verdad estaba lista – Vamos no es tan malo como te lo estas imaginando

Es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento de que esto no resulte como esperamos según el plan

Si resultará, ya verás que en 3 días serás una Alice completamente nueva y estaremos en Londres.

Íbamos por los pasillos derechito hacia la morgue del hospital. El plan era que yo me acostaría en una camilla y pondrían una sábana sobre mi cuerpo para simular mi muerte y así poder salir del hospital con la excusa de ir al cementerio próximo al hospital. Cuando llegamos a la recepción con mi "cadáver" , percibí la mirada de la recepcionista en mi cuerpo.

Dios mío – dijo horrorizada la mujer y poniendo una mano encima de la camilla- ¿Quién es?

Es la chica Brandon – decía calmado el doctor-, cuando entre en su cuarto para los electrochoques la encontré muerta.

¿tiene una idea de cómo es que pudo haber muerto?

Suicidio, había un frasco de pastillas para dormir vacío, de seguro se le cayó a alguno de los enfermeros y la niña lo recogió y tomo su contenido por curiosidad.

De seguro, su carácter siempre fue dulce y tierno es una pena que haya muerto tan joven. Pero a la ves es bueno ya que no se merecía estar aquí, un ángel no debe de vivir en el infierno.

El doctor Jones se despidió de la recepcionista y nos dirigimos hacia la salida del hospital. A todo el que nos detenía preguntando quien era el muerto, él decía que era yo y narraba la misma historia de la sobredosis de pastillas. Creo que llevábamos casi media hora y a una velocidad increíble cuando el doctor me quito la sabana de encima, llevaba los ojos cerrados y cuando los abrí me vi en medio de un bosque y vi la luna, grande y hermosa sobre el cielo. Me incorpore y senté lentamente sobre la camilla.

Era libre, libre, libre, libre. En esos momentos la palabra libertad me pareció la más hermosa del mundo ¿cuantas veces había querido volver a ver la luna? Miles ¿Cuántas veces soñé con este momento? Millones. Sin pensarlo si quiera comencé a correr y saltar por el pequeño claro, recogí una rosa roja que se alzaba imperiosa entre unos matorrales. Me pinche un poco el dedo al tomarla y salió una gota de sangre , me asuste pensando en que estaba con un vampiro sola en un bosque.

Tranquila Ali – dijo el doctor Jones- ya me he acostumbrado a tu aroma , pero no te niego que si me afecto al principio y me costó mucho no matarte.

Me alegro de que hayas logrado no matarme, digo gracias me has devuelto la libertad – diciendo esto me abalance sobre el para darle un abraso de agradecimiento – Esto te lo agradeceré para siempre, es el mejor regalo del mundo

Aun no eres libre mi niña, serás libre cuando James deje de perseguirte y eso será cuando te convierta. Así que vamos no hay tiempo que perder.

Tome mi bolso de la camilla y la rosa que tenía en mi mano y comenzamos a caminar por el hermoso bosque. Se preguntaran como es que pude ver la belleza del bosque siendo de noche, pero la verdad es que mis ojos se habían acostumbrado a la permanente oscuridad de mi cárcel personal. No puedo decir que veía los colores de las pequeñas flores y frutos como si fuese de dia pero si veía y percibía algo de ese color.

Cuando me comenzaba a cansar, divise una pequeña casita en el horizonte. Se veía bastante pequeña y rustica pero a la vez era muy bonita, con maseteros y flores en las ventanas. Era como una casita de cuento, al entrar no era tan linda, solo tenía un gran cuarto y un baño pero nada más. Había un piano, un espejo tapado con una fea cubierta negra y una gran cama en el centro de todo.

Ponte cómoda, deja tu bolsito en la cama – dijo señalándomela - ¿quieres algo de comer?

No, gracias – sonreí en forma de agradecimiento.

Tienes que comer si quieres sobrevivir a la conversión. Hay gente que muere en el proceso y no voy a arriesgarte ni a olvidar ningún detalle así que comerás por lo menos una ensalada.

Comí la ensalada y me senté en frente del piano, recordé las horas que mamá se dedicaba a enseñarme a tocar el piano. No pude evitar que la melancolía se me hiciera presente al recordar a mamá con su cara perfecta, sus ojos siempre azules y brillantes, su cabello rubio que iba con el viento y su gracilidad y jovialidad. Si bien Mary Brandon no fue mi madre biológica siempre la sentiría como mi madre, ella pese a todo me dio todo el amor que mi verdadera madre no pudo o no quiso darme, me crio como a su propia hija, me dio todo para ser feliz, me apoyo en mis sueños y fantasías que no concordaban con los de las chicas de mi edad que soñaban con casarse y ser madre. Mi madre fue la mujer más buena del mundo, vivió por mí y murió por mí. Comencé a llorar al recordarla sentada junto a mí al piano tratando de enseñarme algo y yo como siempre tomándome todo a la ligera comenzaba a tocar cualquier tecla y a crear la melodía más espantosa de la que fui capaz. Tendría unos diez u once años entonces.

¿Sabes tocar el piano? – pregunto el doctor sacándome de mis recuerdos

Sí, pero muy mal – dije limpiándome una lagrima traicionera que se me escapó.

Toca algo para mí.

Comencé a tocar y cantar. Ballade de Villon à s'amye,era la única canción que me sabia y me la había enseñado mamá precisamente. La toque en honor a ella recordando cada minuto juntas desde que tenía memoria. Cuando termine me sentí muy bien como si ella me hubiese estado escuchando.

- Tocas muy bien, con practica te arias una gran pianista

- Yo no quería ser pianista, yo quería bailar ballet, pasaba horas bailando y practicando en casa. Quería ser el cisne negro en El Lago de los Cisnes

- ¿Por qué el cisne negro? Sabes que ese es el antagonista ¿no?

- Si, pero es el papel más difícil en ballet o uno de los más difíciles. Es grandioso, sensual y atrayente y los pasos son de alta complejidad, solo las mejores bailarinas llegan hasta ese papel

Me dolía pensar en mis sueños rotos, es decir, ya nunca podría bailar ballet o tocar un piano. A los 18 años las bailarinas brillan no están recién practicando, todo el tiempo que pude haber pasado en una academia lo pase en un hospital psiquiátrico. Pero en fin, ahora tenía que pensar en mi nuevo futuro y en lo que este depararía para mi

-Ya es hora Ali – dijo el doctor otra vez interrumpiendo mis pensamientos- ¿estas lista?

-Si ¿duele mucho?

-Sí, desearas la muerte a cada minuto que pase, pero te prometo que yo estaré ahí para cuando despiertes.

Asentí un poco asustada y le pase mi mano para que terminara de una vez con esto, él mordió mi muñeca y sentí un gran dolor en todo mi cuerpo. Se asemejaba un poco a los electrochoques así que trate de no gritar recordando que cada vez que gritaba me aumentaban la intensidad de estos. NO sé cuánto tiempo paso pero poco a poco el sopor se apodero de mi cuerpo y no sentía tan fuertes estos nuevos electrochoques, se puede decir que no sentía nada. Era como estar durmiendo, lo único que escuchaba era como el ruido de una roca muy pesada y dura quebrándose y clisándose para luego dar paso a el olor a fuego.


	13. El fin de una etapa y el comienzo de p2

**Holiii c: ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien , bueno aquí va el siguiente capitulo espero que les guste c: y no se que más decir xd ha y perdonen por el abandono de este fic **

El fin de una etapa y el comienzo de otra part1

Doctor Jones POV

En un comienzo el dolor de Alice era muy notorio, se retorcía y quejaba en el duro suelo. Pero de a poco su dolor se fue aplacando y sus quejidos se reducían a leves movimientos del que parecía ser un dulce sueño.

La observe con cuidado y me puse a pensar en todas las cosas que oí acerca de ella y de su extraña "muerte" cuando llegue al pueblo. Según la creencia del pueblo, ella había muerto de un ataque al corazón mientras dormía. La mayoría decía que su muerte trajo paz y bienestar al pueblo ya que ella era una bruja incluso llegue a oír que era la hija del diablo. Si este pequeño pueblo ignorante supiera lo que soy realmente no creo que juzguen tan mal a la niña.

Pensaba en que ella era como la hija que yo nunca tuve. En mi vida como humano yo jamás me enamore realmente de una mujer. Mi esposa no era una mujer amorosa y cariñosa, digamos que en 1534 el amor no siempre triunfaba en la vida cotidiana, aunque tuve hijos todos fueron hombres y yo solo quería una niña, quien diría que tendría que esperar casi 400 años para llegar a sentir el amor de un padre para con su hija. Eso era Alice para mí, mi hija. La quise desde el primer minuto en que la vi, estaba tan sola, triste y devastada pero pronto me di cuenta de que estaba llena de vida y que solo quería cumplir sus sueños. Si había una vida injusta esa vida era la de Alice.

Pensé en llevarla con Carlisle ya que con esa familia aprendería a dominar su autocontrol además de otras habilidades. En su muerte recibiría todo el amor y la ternura que nunca recibió en vida. En ese momento un ruido me saco de mis pensamientos y se abrió estrepitosamente la puerta. Su esencia llego a mí y claramente sentí el peligro.

-Tu protegida es muy torpe. – dijo James paseándose de un lado a otro, se detuvo delante de Alice y se arrodillo para oler su esencia- Dejar la sangre por ahí regada mientras se recoge una rosa y además sabiendo que hay un vampiro cerca no es de personas muy listas. Jamas entenderé porque la proteges… ¿estás enamorado de ella?

-No, pero tu jamás has querido a alguien no te hablo del amor a una mujer sino de amor a una hija o hermana. Eso es lo que siento por Alice y espero que lo entiendas.

-Eres tan débil que te dejas engañar por una niñita que se ira con el primero que le diga palabras lindas – dijo James acercándose peligrosamente al cuerpo de Alice que aun tenia sangre en sus venas- o al primero que le diga que es bonita y le regale un par de joyas de oro. Los humanos son ambiciosos, viciosos y traidores y ella no es la excepción. Pero para que veas que no soy como tú, que yo si le soy fiel a la especie y no ando transformando a cualquier niña tonta , te are l favor y la matare gustoso. Después de todo sigue teniendo sangre en sus venas y es la mejor sangre que he olido en siglos de vida.

En ese momento le iba a abrir a Alice una herida en la pierna con el cuchillo, sin embargo, me interpuse y lo lance con fuerza al otro lado de la casa. Pero había un problema no contaba con que James fuera más fuerte y me agrediera de una manera ofensiva y muy violenta. La conversión de Alice estaba casi lista (James llego al finalizar el segundo día a la casa), pero James podría matarla en cuanto despertara.

-Me aburrí de pelear con un anciano – dijo mirándome con fiereza- digamos que prefiero peliar con vampiros más jóvenes, tal vez de preferencia neófitos.

-No te le acerques – dije desesperado al percibir la indirecta de James-, mátame a mí pero déjala vivir. Se merece una nueva vida como la que ahora tendrá, es joven solo 18 años y yo ya he vivido más de 400. Digamos que espero la muerte como al más hermoso regalo si es que Alice sigue con vida.

- Trato hecho pero ni creas que le enseñare a cazar o algo de esta vida. El castigo será para ti y para ella, suficiente castigo es despertar sola y sin nadie que te pueda ayudar así que despídete de tu "hijita" rápido, quiero salir a cazar antes de que amanezca.

Me despedí de Alice con un beso en la frente, se veía tan tierna parecía que dormía y soñaba algo agradable.

-Cuídate Ali, tu eres fuerte, buena y muy dulce estoy seguro de que encontraras la felicidad y serás una chica inteligente que aprenderá a saber vivir esta nueva vida en paz y con bondad.

Después de que me despedí de mi pequeña sentí el frio de la muerte cruzándome la espalda y no volví a ver la luz nunca más.

**Mañana actualizare, iba a poner el despertar de Alice ahora pero estoy muy cansada asiq ue lo are mañana en un capitulo largo, espero estén bien y sigan leyendo este fic c: **


	14. El despertar

**Holiii c: novedades es que estoy viendo si ago un nuevo fic, tengo un monton de ideas pero aun no se y además con el colegio es complicado que actualice ambos fic de manera seguida. En resumen este fic es mi prioridad y espero disfruten el capitulo de hoy c:**

El despertar

Alice POV.

Cuando esa sensación de leve sopor abandono mi cuerpo, se sentía todo desde una perspectiva diferente. El cantar de los pájaros me parecía muy molesto era como si ellos quisieran taladrarme los oídos o algo peor con su melodía. Abrí los ojos lentamente para acostumbrarme al inusual brillo del sol de esa mañana, podía ver todo de una forma muy detallada , casi microscópica.. Cuando los abrí completamente me hallaba en el suelo de una cabaña y con una rosa en la mano.

Trate de recordar cómo fue que llegue allí, pero no podía. Al intentar hacerlo me dolía muchísimo la cabeza así que desistí después de un rato. Me incorpore de una manera rápida, muy muy pero muy rápida casi ¿inhumana?. Es más podía hacer cualquier cosa al segundo de haberlas pensado, eso sí que era extraño.

Corrí hacia un espejo que tenía una cubierta llena de polvo, pelusas y pequeños nidos de insectos, saque dicha cubierta y vi mi imagen en el espejo: era pequeña, delgada, cabello negro, rebelde y que apuntaba en todas las direcciones y ojos rojos carmesí , eso sí que era raro ¿Qué persona normal tiene los ojos tan rojos?. Lo peor no eran mis ojos, de hecho eran únicos y originales para mí, lo peor sin lugar a dudas era lo que traía puesto : una fea bata blanca y con un poco de suerte tenia ropa interior, lo único lindo de todo lo que traía puesto eran 2 collares uno con un crucifijo muy hermoso y otro con un corazón que tenía la palabra Alice escrita adentro. ¿Qué era un Alice? ¿Y si esa cosa era yo?¿ y si en vez de cosa era un nombre? ¿Por qué no recordaba nada? ¿Dónde están mis padres? Y lo más importante ¿Qué fue lo que me paso?.

Tome rápidamente un bolso que estaba sobre una cama y busque sobre algo que diera indicios sobre porque estaba ahí, pero no había nada. Lo único que llamo mi atención fue un cuaderno en cuya portada también estaba escrita la palabra Alice, asumí que ese era mi nombre y que aunque ni siquiera me acordara tendría que acostumbrarme a ser Alice de aquí en adelante. Otra cosa que llamo mi atención fue un tierno osito de felpa, era un hermoso osito con una carita muy dulce, rápidamente guarde ambas cosas en el bolso , me lo cruce por los hombros y salí hacia el exterior.

Ya afuera recién me di cuenta de la profunda quemazón en mi garganta, me quemaba profundamente como si hubiera pasado 2 años en el desierto o me hubieran puesto un metal ardiendo en la garganta. Intente beber agua de un pequeño lago pero en vez de curar mi sed esta empeoro. Mi garganta se quemaba y no tenía nada con que apagar esa sed hasta que a lo lejos vislumbré a un hombre cortando leña , mordí mi labio inferior y camine de manera casual hacia él , creo que lo hice muy rápido porque el señor se asustó. Primero me miro muy asustado y luego me sonrió de manera confiada.

-Hola muñeca-dijo acercándose-¿quieres ir a tomar un trago?- En respuesta le sonreí de manera cálida para luego abalanzarme sobre él y morder su cuello. Su sangre cálida y caliente calmaba el fuego de mi garganta. Absorbí hasta la última gota de su sangre, cuando el hombre quedo seco lo arroje a un lado como si fuera basura. No me había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que vi mi bata blanca, mis manos y mi boca llenas de sangre.

¡No! ¡No,no,no! –Comencé a gemir tratando de llorar-¡Soy una asesina!...soy … soy un monstruo- me arrodille mirando hacia el cielo para reclamarle a Dios si es que aún estaba ahí para mí- ¿Qué hice de malo yo para que me hicieras esto? ¿Por qué me convertiste en un monstruo? ¿Qué me hiciste? – trate de llorar con todas mis fuerzas pero solo conseguí que las lágrimas se acumularan en mis ojos pero no podían salir , no podía llorar ¿Por qué? Si yo deseaba con toda el alma llorar, lo único que conseguí fue gemir y gritar pero no salió ni una sola lagrima.

Me trepe a un árbol lo más rápido que pude, no quería matar a otra persona, me acurruque en una gran rama abrasando mis rodillas con los brazos mientras "lloraba" y sufría por todo. ¿Qué demonios era y por qué mate a esa persona para calmar mi profunda sed? , en ese instante un rayo de sol me dio de lleno en una mano y contemple que esta brillaba como un diamante, retire mi mano del sol y vi que volvía a la normalidad. Luego la volví a poner bajo esa luz para ver como brillaba, sonreí con ganas al ver como brillaba mi mano. Era divertido ver los pequeños brillitos multicolor. En ese momento tuve una ¿visión? si se podría decir que era eso: **Había un joven de unos 21 o 20 años , de risos dorados , ojos rojos carmesí y pequeñas cicatrices con forma de media luna( en verdad no se si eran pequeñas pero así las veía), se veía triste y arrepentido mientras quemaba un cadáver.**

**-Vamos Jasper- le decía una mujer de cabello castaño, bonita, alta y de rasgos latinos- no puedes deprimirte por todo. Mañana tenemos una lucha –y coqueteándole notoriamente le dijo:- y tú sabes que si ganamos yo te puedo recompensar muy bien- Jasper le sonrió pero la alegría no le llego a los ojos.**

¿Qué significaba aquello? , ¿Jasper y esa mujer existían o eran producto de mi imaginación? Si el existía, él podría ayudarme a entender mi nueva vida. Además en sus ojos había tristeza como si él ya no tuviera ganas de vivir y yo sí que tenía ganas de vivir más ahora que sabía que había alguien igual a mí en el mundo.

Cinthya POV:

Ya había pasado mi ultimátum e iba a ir a buscar a Alice a como diera lugar , no me importaban mis 8 meses de embarazo , no me importaba nada solo quería abrasar a mi hermana y tenerla viviendo junto a mí. Llegue al hospital rápidamente y al entrar la enfermera recepcionista me sonrió con amabilidad.

-Buenos días- dijo la recepcionista sonriendo-¿qué necesita?

-Vine a buscar a mi hermana – dije con la voz llena de alegría- su nombre es Mary Alice Brandon- cuando pronuncie el nombre de mi hermana la cara de la enfermera se desfiguro en un gesto de tristeza.

-Lo siento mucho-dijo bajando la mirada- estas cosas pasan y tal vez así es el destino y piense que su hermana está en un mejor lugar.

-No entiendo –dije enojada y de forma altanera-¡tráigame a mi hermana ahora! , ¡Vamos muévase que para eso le pagan! Quiero a mi Alice aquí y ahora

-Cálmese y siéntese-me dijo la enfermera guiándome a unos asientos- en su estado los enojos le hacen daño. Lo siento mucho pero su hermana murió hace unos días por una sobredosis de pastillas para dormir.

-No, no –llore con fuerza- ¡no, no ,no,no ,no,no! Mi hermanita no ¿Por qué? – la enfermera me abrazo y trato de consolarme- no es mentira , ella no puede estar muerta no mi Alice , ella no ¿Por qué no me morí yo? Yo he vivido mi vida pero a Ali le quitaron su adolescencia y…

No pude seguir hablando el llanto salía a mares, era como si estuviera llorando por las dos. Mi dulce hermanita estaba muerta, era tan injusto. Cuando me calme un poco fui hasta el cuarto de mi hermana para recoger sus cosas, había un montón de peluches más de los que cualquiera pueda imaginar. De uno de los rincones salió un pequeño gatito negro y con patitas blancas, me miraba con curiosidad y ansiedad.

-La echas de menos ¿verdad?- sollocé cuando me agache a la altura del gato- yo también la echaré de menos, pero ¿sabes? Ella ahora ha de estar en un lugar bonito donde no hay sufrimientos.

Tome al gato y todas las cosas de Alice , luego de eso me dirigí al cementerio donde todo el mundo creía que yacía mi hermana desde hace 3 años.

-Me aras falta bonita-dije arrodillándome ante su lapida vacía- Perdóname por no haber cumplido mi promesa de ser feliz, a lo mejor tu lo sabias por tu don pero yo nunca pude ser feliz desde que te fuiste, de hecho ni siquiera conozco el amor. Mi marido fue el primer hombre que pidió mi mano a los 14 años, el hijo que espero es lo único bueno que me ha pasado en estos años, es una pena que no lo puedas conocer – dije esto al borde de las lágrimas- hubieras sido una gran tía y una muy divertida madre. Sabes que yo daría a todos los hijos que tendré por los que tú nunca llegaras a tener. Ahora que estoy llorando como una tonta me dirías que solo las feas lloran, pero no me importa ser fea, me importa que tú ya no estés. Dios ¿Por qué no me mataste a mí y la dejaste a ella viviendo?...

-Ni cuando fue el funeral te vi llorando con esa fuerza.-dijo una voz muy conocida para mí desde mi espalda- Hola

-Thomas – dije poniéndome de pie- , tantos años sin verte ¿Cómo están tú y Sophia?

-Bien… veo que aún no te recuperas por la muerte de Alice, pero he de reconocer que me sorprende que llores así por ella ahora, en el funeral apenas te salieron una que otra lagrima que cubrías a la perfección , pero ahora lloras como si recién te hubieras enterado de su muerte.

-Es así Thomas- dije mirándome las manos- , hace 3 años Ali no estaba muerta en esta lapida lo único que hay es ropa. Alice todo este tiempo estuvo recluida en un sanatorio mental para terminar con sus visiones, murió hace unos días.

Thomas parecía congelado, su rostro se vio surcado por el dolor no era para menos , Alice fue su mejor amiga y hasta me atrevo a decir que estaba medio enamorado de ella , me miro como si fuera a matarme y esperaba que lo hiciera para poder abrazar a mi hermana.

-Es… horrible ¿Cómo lo permitiste Cinthya? – Me grito con rabia- pensé que tu si querías a tu hermana

-Si la quiero – le interrumpí- la quiero con toda el alma pero en esa época yo tenía 13 años ¿Qué más podía hacer que acatar órdenes?

-Pensé que tú y Alice eran como Mary Brandon pero resulta que tú eres igual a tu padre , un demonio sin escrúpulos que es capaz de matar en vida a su propia hermana porque tiene miedo de enfrentar al mundo. Si algo debiste haber aprendido de Alice o de tu madre es que ambas eran apasionadas y valientes, pero claro tu saliste calcada al señor Brandon: cobarde, viciosa, sínica. ¿Sabes una cosa? Me alegro enormemente de que Alice no fuera tu hermana, sería lamentable y horrible que un ser tan luminoso y bueno como ella fuera hermana de alguien tan cobarde y asquerosa como tú.

Me quede callada, todo era cierto. Yo era cobarde y asquerosa y sínica y era igual a mi padre. Yo no supe luchar por mi hermana y tampoco supe luchar por el amor que aún no llegaba a mí. Era asquerosa por entregarme a un hombre al que no amaba y darle un hijo a cambio de alejarme de mi antigua casa, era cobarde porque en 3 años nunca fui a visitar a mi hermana por miedo a mi padre y a Estela, era sínica porque cuando mi marido me besaba le decía "te amo" mientras sentía asco por dentro.

Estaba maldita al igual que todas las mujeres Brandon, dos generaciones ( la de mi madre y hermana) muertas y con una vida desgraciada y trágica. Mi maldición empezó a partir de ese dia : mi único hijo no fue hijo fue hija y eso desato el lado más oscuro de mi marido. Era horrible: me mantenía encerrada y me violaba constantemente para que yo quedara embarazada pero nunca pude lograrlo. A mi hija le fue mejor, su padre la aprendió a amar y a la vez le inculco a la niña un odio irracional hacia mí.

Mi marido y mi hija me odiaban y torturaban constantemente golpeándome, insultándome y dejándome encerrada sin comer. Viví en carne propia lo que Alice vivió con papá, sin lugar a dudas todos mis sufrimientos eran en castigo por todo lo que Alice sufrió y de lo que yo fui cómplice y testigo. Mi única compañía era el pequeño gato de Ali

Pasados 10 años y viviendo completamente sola en el sótano bajo la despiadada mano de mi esposo y las constantes agresiones de mi hija , llego la muerte como el mejor de los regalos. En el cielo vi a mi madre cortando flores.

-Mamá , mamá te he extrañado tanto a ti y a Alice- dije abrasándola - ¿Dónde está Alice?

-Alice está bien, estará muy bien hijita- al ver mi cara rio un poco- ella será querida y amada por todos los que la conozcan, no sufrirá lo que nosotras sufrimos porque ella vivirá rodeada de amor de parte de un buen esposo y de su verdadera madre.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? – pregunte incrédula ante us palabras.

-En el cielo todo se sabe mi vida y por cierto tu hermanita no está en el cielo, ella está viva y vivirá para siempre.


	15. cosas nuevas

**Holiii c: no he podido actualizar antes pero ya estoy aquí e.e y espero actualizar por lo menos 2 veses por semana, pero no puedo prometer nada.**

Alice POV.

Y así pase todo mi primer día de esta rara vida, trepada en un árbol para evitar hacerle daño a alguien. Me daba miedo lo que era y lo que hacía. Decidí no bajar del árbol hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario, es decir, cuando la sed se hiciera insoportable y ya no pudiera seguir soportándolo. A decir verdad la sed era intensa pero no tan insoportable como en un principio, estaba segura de que con toda mi fuerza de voluntad lograría quedarme tranquila y quieta en ese árbol sin dañar a nadie.

Para no aburrirme saque mi cuaderno de mi bolsito, tenía lápices y comencé a dibujar la visión que tuve del tal Jasper, aun no sabía muy bien que significaba el en mi vida pero tenía que descubrirlo, es decir, es la única persona que he visto que tenga los ojos de un rojo tan igual al mío y además es la única persona que he visto. Termine mi dibujo y ¡horror! No tenía lápices de colores para pintar, fruncí el ceño y contemple mi dibujo, no había quedado tan mal para ser la primera vez que dibujaba, hasta podría decir que quedo bonito e idéntico a mi visión. Pensé en ir al pueblo a buscar lápices de colores, pero me arrepentí al minuto dándome cuenta de que si lo hacia mataría a medio mundo y no era broma.

Me quede en ese árbol por muchos días, hasta se podrían decir que fueron semanas pero no me di cuenta, me dedique a dibujar mis visiones que a decir verdad eran muchas. Tenía un montón de visiones de Jasper y de mí, pero las de mi eran aburridas siempre me veía dibujando y en el árbol. A lo mejor dependía de mis decisiones ya que yo había decidido no salir del árbol que era como mi casita. En cambio las de Jasper eran más divertidas, aprendí mucho de el a través de las visiones: supe que ahora estaba en Texas, que era un miembro muy importante en su ejército de vampiros ( ya había asumido lo que era , es decir, que otra cosa bebe la sangre del modo en el que yo lo hago, nadie excepto los vampiros) y que María , ese era el nombre de la mujer que estaba con él en mi primera visión era su pareja o algo así. Aunque debo admitir que era raro que ella estuviera un rato con Jasper y después se besara con otro chico.

Cuando la sed afloro de nuevo, una visión llego a mí:** había un mapache tratando de trepar a mi árbol y yo lo cazaba. **Eso era raro ¿Por qué le aria daño a un mapache? Y en pocos segundos el simpático animal se trepo a mi árbol y llego hasta a una rama muy cercana a la mía, ahí entendí que estas visiones no eran solo visiones sino que eran visiones del futuro y esperaba que estas visiones me llevaran al lugar donde pertenezco de verdad. Sentía su pequeño corazón bombear sangre, su cuello me seducía y llamaba para clavarle los dientes. No olía nada de bien en comparación con el primer humano que cacé, pero necesitaba la sangre para calmar mi sed y mi profunda quemazón en la garganta. Me acerque al mapache de manera sigilosa como lo hace un gato cuando se predispone a cazar un ave. Cuando lo tuve lo suficientemente cerca me abalance sobre él y le clave los dientes en su cuello para beber toda su sangre. Cuando comenzaba a calmar mi sed, la sangre se acabó , era una presa demasiado pequeña como para calmar mi gran quemazón. Necesitaba una presa más grande pero en estos bosques no había mucho donde mirar. Rápidamente tome mi bolso, me deshice del cuerpo del mapache y partí a buscar nuevos rumbos. Había decidido ir en busca de Jasper para que me ayudara a entender mi nueva vida y porque se veía que él estaba triste y sabía que en ese sentido yo podría ayudarlo por lo menos un poquito, es decir, yo también estaba triste, bueno en verdad estaba triste porque no lograba recordar nada y tenía miedo porque no entendía muy bien que era. Sabía que era un vampiro pero no sabía con exactitud lo que eso significaba.

Mientras corría de manera muy rápida por los bosques comencé a sentir un aroma más agradable que el del mapache, seguí instintivamente ese aroma y vi un gran oso bebiendo el agua de un pequeño lago. Sin detenerme a pensar en nada me abalance sobre el oso. Este era muy muy grande, parado en 2 patas podría jurar que era del cuádruple de mi tamaño, por supuesto que me dio la lucha, me lanzo lejos hasta que choque con un árbol. Era curioso pero el oso iba a intentar atacarme porque se acercaba lentamente hacia mí, fingí estar desmayada o algo así y cuando lo tuve lo suficientemente cerca me monte sobre el lomo del oso y le clave los dientes. Cerré los ojos ante la sensación de calor y alivio en mi garganta. Lo lamentaba por el oso, es decir, ¿Qué derecho yo tenía de quitarle la vida a un ser vivo? Ninguno, pero era mejor que andar por ahí matando personas. Cuando termine con el oso me mire en el reflejo del agua del lago, el osito me había dañado notablemente la ropa con el forcejeo, tenía toda la bata hecha jirones y mejor no mencionar como termino mi ropa interior. Fruncí el ceño y me fije de que mis ojos ya no estaban tan rojos como antes , bueno estaban rojos pero con pequeñas pintitas doradas. Mientras me fijaba en este detalle una nueva visión llego a mí: **Había una mujer acompañada de dos hombres, la mujer tenía el cabello color caramelo e iba de la mano de un hombre alto y rubio. El otro hombre tenía el cabello cobrizo y me fije que los tres tenían los ojos dorados.**

**-Edward-pregunto la mujer al d pelo cobrizo-vamos a cazar antes de irnos de Londres. Recuerda que el viaje es largo y no podemos arriesgarnos.**

**-Bueno-dijo el que ahora sabía que se llamaba Edward-pero el venado más grande es mío , no hayo las horas de llegar a Estados Unidos donde hay pumas por montón.**

**-Esme, Edward – llamo el rubio que no había dicho nada- vamos que si no llegaremos tarde y no podremos viajar.**

Eso fue toda la visión, mire nuevamente mis ojos y entendí que si seguía cazando animales como ellos podría llegar a tener los ojos de color dorado, sonreí ante mi nuevo descubrimiento, todos los días aprendía cosas nuevas de mi o de Jasper y eso me ponía muy feliz.

Me quede pensando un rato en el nombre de la mujer: Esme , era sin duda un nombre lindo y ella era muy bonita y se veía que era simpática y amable. No sé por qué pero comencé a pensar en mi familia y en si mi madre tenía un nombre lindo como Esme, era extraño pero ella se me imaginaba como mi mamá. Pasados los días y las visiones comencé a imaginarme como un miembro más de esa familia que ahora sabia eran los Cullen. Pero primero tenía que encontrar a Jasper pasara lo que pasara me había prometido que él era el más indicado para explicarme esta vida, además veía lo infeliz que era al lado de María y su ejército de vampiros.

Esme POV.

Habíamos pasado más de 3 años en Londres y era tiempo de regresar a América. Era extraño pero tenía muchísimas ganas de volver era como si en Estados Unidos algo o alguien me estuviera esperando.

Pero había algo que nos inquietaba a mi marido y a mi : hace casi 4 meses recibimos una carta de Marc Jones en la que nos decía que se vendría a vivir con nosotros y que traería a la niña de la que el cuidaba ya que otro vampiro deseaba su sangre y según sus propias palabras el no permitiría que nada malo le pasara a esa niña. Sin embargo, el nunca llego y después de un tiempo no recibimos ninguna contestación a nuestras cartas.

-Es extraño- dijo Carlisle un día-, que haya enviado una carta solicitando nuestra hospitalidad y que después no se haya presentado.

-A lo mejor, él pudo solo con su problema- sugerí abrasando a mi marido- digo es un hombre inteligente y a lo mejor pudo solo contra el vampiro que quería matar a la chica.

-No creo-dijo mi esposo muy preocupado y levantándose bruscamente-Jones es un hombre de palabra si él dijo que necesitaba ayuda es porque así lo era. No dejo de pensar que es raro y preocupante que no sepamos nada de él. Regresaremos a Estados Unidos y tratare de buscar información del hospital en el que trabajo y de la chica a la que cuidaba, tal vez esa niña tenga las respuestas de nuestras preguntas.

Suspire cuando a Carlisle se le metía algo en la cabeza no había poder humano que se lo sacara. Eso era una de las mil cosas que me gustaban de él, demostraba ser perseverante. Pero más que preocuparme por Marc Jones me preocupaba por la niña, no dejaba de pensar en que tal vez estuviese muerta o que tal vez el vampiro que la deseaba le pudo haber hecho daño. Era horrible pensarlo así pero prefería que Jones estuviera muerto antes de que le pasara algo a esa niña que ni siquiera conocía.

-No es malo que sientas piedad por una desconocida-dijo Edward mirándome sonriente-, digo yo también me siento un poco preocupado por ella pero no tanto como tú, te comportas como si ella fuese tu hija.

-Ojala este bien donde quiera que este- dije suspirando-, tal vez me siento así porque ella tiene casi la misma edad que podría tener mi hijo si es que estuviera vivo.

-¿Sabes que te considero mi madre cierto? – me dijo él abrasándome muy fuerte.

-Claro que lo soy y ¿sabes? Es de pésima educación hurgar en la mente de tu madre.

Los dos estallamos en carcajadas y luego nos abrasamos, en el fondo Edward si era mi hijo aunque no me toco tener que darle de comer en la boca o cambiarle los pañales el siempre seria mi primer hijo en mi vida vampírica.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, pronto habrá un capitulo de Jasper pero todavía no , paciencia …. Los quiero mucho y gracias por leerme , tratare de actualizar mañana **


	16. Vestido nuevo

**Holiii c: aquí un nuevo capitulo .Espero que estén bien yo mas o menos no mas xd … espero les guste este capitulo y estoy abierta a sugerencias ****.**

Alice POV

Me encontraba en medio de un dilema horrible, no tenía nada de ropa, pero nada del verbo nada. No es que sintiera frio pero no quería anda con esta ropa que aparte de rota está llena de sangre y se ve asquerosa. Tenía dos opciones: La primera ir a buscar a Jasper , luego a los Cullen y si es que se podía ir por un poco de ropa nueva, pero quizás cuanto tiempo me tome ir por Jazz y por los Cullen podrían pasar años y yo aquí con mi ropa asquerosa y fea. La segunda opción es ir a robar ropa nueva al pueblo, ir por Jazz y luego por los Cullen. Todo sería más sencillo si no hubiera humanos en el pueblo más cercano o si mi autocontrol fuera bueno, cosa que yo ya sabía que no era así.

Pese a todo los contras elegí la opción 2 , no podía ir por la vida con una batita a medio destrozar. Me encamine siguiendo el aroma de algunos humanos. Me costó más que mucho no correr para abalanzarme sobre el cuello de los dueños de ese aroma. En ese momento tuve una visión, una horrible visión que cambiaría todo hacia un nuevo rumbo:

**-Mátalo- decía María a Jasper- mátalo ahora ¿ qué demonios esperas? ¿Qué lo haga yo?**

**-No puedo – decía el mientras ella inmovilizaba al vampiro- , es mi amigo y además aun es bueno luchando.**

**-¡No lo puedo creer Jasper! –grito ella furiosa, daba miedo verla de ese modo-¡Basta de sensibilidad y estúpidas emociones! ¡Aquí no hay amistad ni amor si yo digo que lo mates, tú lo haces y ya! ¡No hay discusiones!**

**María soltó al vampiro y Jasper la miraba a ella con odio y al vampiro como si le estuviera pidiendo disculpas. Jasper se acerco al vampiro y en un movimiento muy rápido le arranco la cabeza y luego los brazos. Al rato le prendió fuego a los restos del vampiro y se alejó un poco con un deje de tristeza en la mirada.**

**-Bien-dijo María acercándose a Jasper para besarlo- aremos esto con todos los que se acerquen aquí y no sean del ejército ¿entendido?**

La visión acabo ahí, como resultado me estremecí de miedo, ya no podía ir a buscar a Jasper , tendría que esperar a que el decidiera alejarse de María. Si me acercaba me matarían en tres minutos lo mejor era armarme de paciencia y esperar a que el se diera cuenta de que esa mujer lo utilizaba. Esto significaba también que me demoraría aún más en llegar donde los Cullen , ojala Jasper se diera cuenta pronto de que lo mejor estaba lejos de María y decidiera irse de su lado. De él depende todo ya que yo no iré con los Cullen hasta que no le encuentre a el primero.

Seguí caminando en la dirección por la cual me guiaba el aroma y llegue a una casa muy grande , me pase por la ventana y me dirigí a los cuartos . Gracias al cielo no había nadie en casa sino no quiero ni pensar en que hubiera pasado en ese lugar. Me dirigi a la habitación más grande y admirando todo el mobiliario del lugar, al llegar observe un gran closet y al abrirlo observe con decepción que la ropa era por decirlo así para una mujer mayor. Recorrí la casa en busca de otro cuarto y cuando ya me estaba aburriendo lo encontré, era más pequeño que el cuarto principal pero encima de la cama habían un montón de vestidos de todos los colores que se puedan imaginar. Me probé casi todos los vestidos y al final me decidí por uno lila claro y acampanado. Me veía bastante bien, escogí unos guantes también lila y unos zapatos a juego ya que estaba descalza y Salí rápidamente por la ventana. Pensé en cuanto me gustaría poder usar un vestido diferente por día y ser aunque fuera un poquito normal, suspire con melancolía ante eso, tal vez fui normal antes de despertar pero eso jamás lo sabría.

Camine lentamente por el bosque y comencé a dibujar mis visiones nuevamente. Tenía muchas de Jasper y de los Cullen, había una que me gustaba mucho y que la dibuje con especial dedicación, en ella estábamos Jasper y yo con los Cullen y una mujer rubia con una figura y rostro perfectos acompañada por un hombre con apariencia de oso y cara de niño. Nos veíamos tan unidos, era como si fuéramos una familia.

**Sorry por lo corto del capitulo, pero es que hoy no pude escribir mucho y mi imaginación no dio para más tal ves el de mañana mejore xd **


	17. la vision tan esperada

Alice POV:

Bueno, a decir verdad no tenia ni la más mínima idea de en que año estábamos solo sabía que estaba en un bosque de Maine y que la primera vez que robe un vestido era 1920 ya que le había echado lo ojeada al pequeño calendario de la cocina , estaba decidida a ir al pueblo para saber la fecha, es decir, ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde que me robe el vestido lila? Ya había cambiado muchas veces el vestido porque cada vez que cazaba animales este quedaba reducido a pedazos de tela, pero poco a poco fui perfeccionando mi técnica llegando a no destrozar ni un solo pedazo de genero del vestido y , mis ojos poco a poco fueron adquiriendo la tan ansiada tonalidad dorada cuando bebía sangre animal. Solo mi primera presa fue un humano, pero nunca más probé esa tan deliciosa sangre. También con el paso del tiempo veía a Jasper y las cosas que le obligaba a hacer esa mujer. Luchaba a veces contra dos o tres vampiros recién convertido y aunque le quedaban varias cicatrices de recuerdo siempre ganaba y yo siempre deseaba que llegara el momento en el que él se decidiera a irse de ese lugar marcado por la sangre y la muerte. También veía a los Cullen y lo felices que eran, yo quería pertenecer a esa familia y quería que Jasper me acompañara porque pese a todo se veía que era un buen hombre que por mala suerte o jugadas del destino cayó en manos de María, pero estaba segura de que él sería sensato y encontraría la felicidad.

Camine muy lentamente , si quería hacerme pasar por humana tendría que caminar a su ritmo. Iba vestida con un vestido muy lindo color rosa palido ,un sombrero y unos guantes también rosa,me veía linda o eso era cuando me vi en el espejo de la casa de la que robe el vestido y los accesorios. Al llegar al pueblo, todos iban paseando por las tiendas , todos estaban felices y lo mejor ¡no sentí ganas de morder a nadie en la yugular!, comencé a sonreir , había logrado una de las cosas que quería poder ser algo normal y no ser una asesina de personas para sobrevivir. Aun me sentía triste por lo animales que mataba pero prefería eso que matar personas.

Seguí caminando a través de la calle y me pare en seco en una tienda de vestidos, ropa y accesorios femeninos. Me quede por lo menos 5 minutos mirando las cosas de la vitrina, había un vestido verde oscuro que era un sueño, lástima que no tuviera ni un céntimo para comprarlo.

-Señorita ¿puedo ayudarla en algo? –pregunto el encargado de la tienda.

-no… Bueno si ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta un tanto tonta? –pregunte bajando un poco la mirada.

-Claro señorita, pregunte lo que quiera- sonreí ante su respuesta y el hombre se me quedo viendo embobado ante mi sonrisa algo espontanea.

-¿Qué fecha es hoy? –pregunte aun sonriendo

- miércoles 10 de enero

¿de que año?- el hombre me miro ahora muy extrañado , como si estuviera loca.

-de 1933

-Gracias- dije mientras me retiraba de esa tienda y seguía caminando.

Seguí caminando pensando en cómo pudo haber pasado tanto tiempo, en específico 13 años ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? , aunque dibujar y estar pendiente de mis visiones era una buena distracción, debí de estar más pendiente del paso del tiempo. Camine hasta una plaza y me senté en una banca y en mi cuaderno de dibujos, en la última hoja comencé a hacer un calendario. No me interesaba mucho saber a cuanto estábamos solo las fechas significativas como navidad o año nuevo. Ni siquiera sabía mi cumpleaños como para celebrarlo pero las otras fechas si me importaban, puede que cuando encuentre a Jasper el sí tenga una fecha que quiera celebrar y me invite. Mientras pensaba en eso una visión llego hasta mí: **Jasper estaba hablando con unos vampiros y a una velocidad increíble toma sus pocas pertenencias y se va con ellos rápidamente. Se alejan a pazo muy muy rápido de las bodegas que María ocupaba como base.**

Sonreí, esa era la visión que estaba esperando, Jasper por fin se había decidido a abandonar a María, ahora que dibujaba la visión reconocí a los vampiros, eran Peter y Charlotte , ellos habían huido de ese lugar unos años antes ya que Peter estaba enamorado de Charlotte y se supone que debía matarla pero no lo hizo y escapo gracias a que Jasper los dejo huir y no los mato respetando la amistad existente entre él y Peter.

Estaba muy emocionada pensando en que pronto me encontraría con Jasper , aunque gracias a mis visiones supiera casi todo de mi existencia vampírica quería encontrarlo de todas formas, sabía que mi futuro era a su lado y que nos llevaríamos más que bien. Con una sonrisa en la cara tome mi bolso y me concentre en el futuro de Jasper, quería saber el lugar exacto al cual se dirigían y vi que iban hacia Misuri , me quedaba bastante lejos pero si me apresuraba tal vez llegara antes que ellos.

Sin embargo no contaba con cierto percance, comenzó a llover. Bueno ¿pero que es una lluvia? Nada, pero esta lluvia no era lluvia era tormenta eléctrica y es bastante raro y curioso pero a mí me aterraban las tormentas eléctricas y más si era de noche y no tenía a nadie que me protegiera de la tormenta fea. Miré al cielo, en específico a San Isidro que era el que me hacía esto.

-Hey-dije mirando el cielo lleno de nubes negras mientras me caían un millón de gotas-¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Qué no te das cuenta que si llueve y hay truenos no poder ir en busca de Jasper?-y como si yo estuviera para la diversión del santo un enorme y hermoso relámpago hizo su aparición. Tome mis cosas totalmente molesta y corrí en busca de un lugar donde esconderme, en un sendero del bosque encontré una cueva y me refugie en ella. Saque a mi osito del bolso y lo abrace intensamente ya que los truenos y relámpagos no paraban

-Bien Alice-dije yo en voz alta-aquí estas en Maine con un oso de felpa y una horrible tormenta sobre tu cabeza. Como sea, buscare a Jasper mañana cuando amanezca.

Jasper POV

Otro día más de monótona existencia en Texas junto a María y su ejército. Todos los días hacíamos lo mismo: entrenar, matar neófitos y salir a cazar. En resumen mi existencia estaba marcada por la presencia incesante de la muerte y de la sangre.

En un comienzo pensé que podría llegar a ser feliz con María, que ella era una buena mujer y que me quería, sin embargo, con el paso de los años me di cuenta de que no era del todo así , que ella lo único que quería de mi era mi don y mi habilidad de mando sobre los demás. Todas estas cosas herencia de mi vida humana. Mi conversión en vampiro ocurrió en 1863 aproximadamente, cuando yo era el Mayor más joven de la historia del ejército confederado. Mi vida humana fue buena, en realidad común, nunca me ocurrían grandes aventuras o cosas así, eso hasta que a los 17 años decidí enlistarme al ejército y, tres años más tarde mi vida cambio gracias a María.

A los pocos días de mi conversión me di cuenta de que podía sentir y manipular las emociones de los otros, esto se debía según yo a que en mi vida humana fui muy carismático y a la vez muy querido por las demás personas y tal vez por eso podía sentir ahora sus emociones. Al principio era difícil acostumbrarme pero después se me hizo normal y hasta adquirido el odio irracional de María hacia otros clanes o ejércitos. Gracias a mi don me di cuenta que ella no me quería pero yo si la quería o eso creía , hasta me llegue a convencer de que mi don estaba fallado o atrofiado cuando pasaba la noche con María, pero ahora sabía que solo me dejaba llevar por la pasión y placer del momento pero que no era amor. Estaba cansado de matar vampiros y humanos, por mi don cada vez que mataba a un humano sentía su miedo y angustia. Me había convertido en un monstruo y todo esto por culpa de María, había tomado la decisión de matarla y luego huir a vivir la eternidad a quien sabe dónde.

Me encontraba solo pensando en eso cuando un ruido me saco de mis pensamientos, vi hacia la dirección del ruido y también sentí emociones encontradas en esa dirección. Al fijar mejor la vista vi que eran Peter y Charlotte.

-Peter-mire sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿María te ha visto?

-Así es como recibes a un viejo amigo, vine a buscarte Jasper, debes abandonar a María ahora

-No puedo-dije sorprendido-, no…

-no puedo creer que creas que ella te quiere-interrumpió Charlotte por primera vez- ella no quiere a nadie más que a ella misma, te ha estado utilizando todos estos años para fortalecerse. A cuantos de nosotros has matado por ella, has matado a personas buenas a las que les agradabas por ella y ella ¿Qué te dio? No digas que amor, solo te dio un poco de placer y lo entiendo pero eso no era amor ni siquiera se le asemeja. Cuando tú descubras el amor notaras la diferencia.

-Si-apoyo Peter a su pareja y compañera-, Charlotte tiene toda la razón, además en estos 5 años nos hemos topado con otros de nosotros en el norte y no nos hemos peleado , de hecho he oído que hay verdaderas familias en algunos lugares y que conviven en paz y armonía.

Eso basto para convencerme totalmente, tome mis pocas pertenencias y me fui con Peter y Charlotte hacia donde el destino nos llevara.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, a mi si ,es decir, quedo mejor que el anterior safsfasfafsas poco a poco la historia va a seguir tomando forma xd …Nos vemos cuando actualice o tal ves suba un nuevo fic y nos vemos allí.**


	18. Todo igual

**Holii este si es un capitulo c: algo de inspiración volvió a mi xd espero les guste c:**

Esme POV

1935

En estos años que hemos pasado en Estados Unidos, muchas cosas ejemplo ahora somos una familia más grande ya que en 1933 se nos unio Rosalie que por salvarle la vida mi marido la transformo. Ella no quiere para nada esta vida dice que preferiría estar muerta o que la muerte hubiera sido lo mejor después de que la hayan violado y dejado tirada en plena calle. Bueno eso decía asta ase un tiempo , antes de que Emmett fuera convertido gracias a que Rosalie lo salvo de morir producto del ataque de un oso.

A Rosalie y Emmett también los considero como mis hijos al igual que a Edward, y obviamente los quiero un montón, pero creo que Rose se encierra demasiado en si misma. Es obvio que a mi no me contara sus secretos ya que me considera una madre,yo creo que a Rose le hace falta una amiga, es decir, Emmett tiene a Edward y se complementan como hermanos pero Rose no tienes a nadie a quien contarle sus secretos , yo no la presiono ,de todas formas espero que en un futuro logre confiar más en mi.

-¿Esme…? –preguntó Rose mientras leia un libro en la sala.-¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Dime querida – le respondi sonriendo, a lo que ella también me sonrio pero con menos alegría.

-Si te dieran a elegir ¿Qué escogerías? , ¿vivir como vives ahora , es decir como vampiro o vivir tu vida humana?

-Mmmm –dije pensando un poco, aunque no había mucho en que pensar-elegiria vivir como vampiro, es decir, sino lo fuera nunca me habría enamorado de Carlisle o los hubiera conocido a ustedes que son mis hijos.

-Pero si tu hijo biológico estuviera vivo –insistio, sentándose a mi lado y mirándome con pena en sus ojos-¿Qué elegirías? ¿no te hubiera gustado criarlo, hacerlo dormir, darle de comer, verlo crecer, ver sus primeros amores en vez de estar aquí,sin poder tener hijos y viviendo para siempre?. A mi me encantaría tener hijos con Emmett claramente pero es obvio que no se puede.

-Es una difícil pregunta, con una difícil respuesta –comence con el mayor tacto posible-, claramente hubiera preferido la vida junto a mi hijo, es decir, con ustedes nunca podre cambiar pañales ni enseñarles a comer , pero sé que mi hijo es feliz en donde quiera que esté y creo que siendo feliz yo, lo ago feliz a el.

-Gracias Esme- dijo Rose sonriendo y mirándome con cariño-, se que he sido bastante insoportable y tu has sido la única que me ha intentado comprender, gracias te quiero mamá.

Alice POV

¿Feliz? , feliz seria si Jasper respetara sus desiciones, ahora estoy en un puebo cercano a New York y se suponía que él tenia que haber llegado a las 10 de la mañana de hoy 14 de septiembre de 1935, pero llevo en la plaza del pueblo dibujando mis visiones casi 7 horas y él no ha llegado y, por lo que vi se dirige a Canada junto a Peter y Charlotte. Iba bastante deprimido y se le notaba, no tenia esa luz o brillo que tienen las personas o vampiros cuando están felices y tienen ganas de vivir. Yo era feliz pese a todo y tenia muchas ganas y razones para vivir, empezando por Jasper y por la familia Cullen , si la vida era eterna tenia que pensar que debía estar feliz y tomarme todo con optimismo. Pensaba en eso y en Jazz, cuando un chico de unos 19 años se me acerco de manera despreocupada.

-Señorita –dijo , tratando de mirarme a los ojos- ,se le cayó ese pañuelo.

-No es mio-dije mirando el pañuelo y luego al chico que me sonreía , se le notaba nervioso-yo no tengo un pañuelo blanco con migo.

-Es suyo , yo lo he visto-lo mire de manera insistente , se notaba demasiado que inventaba una escusa para hablar conmigo-Vale , es la primera vez que hago esto-sonrio apenada y mirando al suelo, yo sonreí en respuesta.

-No-dije riendo y viéndolo con ternura-es la primera vez que lo pillan.

-Por lo menos me diría su nombre , permítame decirle que es usted la mujer más bella que he visto en la vida y eso que he visto a muchas mujeres y todas muy bellas por sierto pero ninguna como usted.

-Me llamo Alice-si hubiera podido ruborizarme lo hubiera hecho, aunque no me extrañaba que fuera bonita para los humanos ya que cuando iba a los pueblos todo mundo se me quedaba viendo. Le sonreí al chico y tome mi eterno bolso dispuesta a irme, me levante de la banca dejando al chico que se había sentado a mi lado en ella- Me tengo que ir , espero que tengas una larga , prospera y feliz vida.

Me giré para ver al chico por ultima vez, se veía bastante extrañado después de lo que le dije pero obviamente lo superaría. Me fui de ahí dispuesta a ir a mi nuevo destino: Canada, hoy tenía que ser el día en el que me encontrara con Jasper y nuestra historia comenzara.

Jasper POV:

Canada, a muchos les hubiera gustado ir a ese lindo y frio país , pero no a mi. Lo único que hacia era pensar en el modo más factible de darle fin a mi eterna existencia. Comenzaba a pensar cosas bastante filosóficas y deprimentes: Si Dios (hasi es aunque fuera un asesino creía en Dios) creo a las humanos ¿Por qué nos creo a nosotros para matar y ver sufrir a su propia creación? ¿o tal vez fuimos creación del diablo? Si, me convenci que todos los de mi especie eran creación del diablo y que ninguno de los nuestros tenia un alma noble y buena, prueba de eso eran María, Nettie y Luci y muchos más de los que no se sus nombres.

-Jasper-dijo Peter sacándome de mis pensamientos filosóficos- , nos estas deprimiendo a un nivel increíble ¿Qué tienes? ¿quieres ir a cazar u otra cosa?

-Mátame – dije mirándolo a sus ojos , ahora negros producto de la sed-, matame nesecito que me mates. No quiero seguir con esta existencia de mierda, tu tienes a Charlotte , pero yo no tengo a nadie. No tengo razones para seguir con esto.

-Debes tener sed-dijo quitándome las gafas de sol-¿sabes que? No iremos a Canada , iremos a Lowa aprovechando que es de noche y cazaremos algo por ahí-"algo"-pense-¿Por qué no dices alguien?

Otra razón para no querer vivir era el tener que matar humanos para subsistir, sus emociones me asentaban mal cuando los mataba y , lo poco que me quedaba de consiencia me decía que no lo hiciera, que cazara con menos frecuencia y hasí lo hacía pero el final siempre era el mismo: un humano muerto y sus familiares llorando su muerte.


	19. los cambios comienzan

Jasper POV

Finales de 1940:

Estaba cansado de mi existencia , a decir verdad siempre lo estuve. Estaba cansado de tener que matar gente inocente para vivir y lo peor era causarle problemas a Peter y a Charlotte. No se merecían lidiar con migo en un completo estado de depresión. Decidi con mucho pesar alejarme de su lado y buscar un lugar donde pasar mi eternidad completamente solo.

Me despedi de ellos rápidamente, las emociones que involucran a las despedidas son siempre tediosas y difíciles de soportar para alguien depresivo, estábamos cerca de New York y necesitaba algo que casar, si me dirijia al pueblo más sercano obviamente mataria a todos los que se cruzaran por mi camino. Pero si no cazaba y mi sed aumentaba no tendría opción de acercarme a ningún pueblo, decidi caminar por el oscuro bosque sin un rumbo fijo. Tenia la minima convicción de que alguien solitario y cansado de vivir viviría en el bosque.

A medida que me fui internando en el bosque las emociones de melancolía y tristeza se hacían cada vez más fuertes. No pude determinar si era producto de mi pena o de la pena de alguien más , pronto me di cuenta de que era una mezcla de ambas. Siguiendo el aroma y el curso de emociones llegué a una antigua casa que al parecer pertenecia a una vieja gitana que se encontraba sentada en una banca a la entrada de la casa.

-Sé ha lo que has venido –dijo la señora mirándome fijamente- pero ¿me dejarías leerte la buenaventura antes de que me mates?.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que soy? –pregunté sorprendido nunca en mi vida de humano o de vampiro había creido en gitanas o brujas.

-Las personas que son lo que tu eres están predestinadas, -tomo mi mano y se puso a verla fijamente-hace muchos años creo que fue casi en 1914 conoci a una niña que al igual que tu tenia la línea de la vida cortada y después se alargaba. Nunca supe que fue lo que le paso a esa niña pero su vida se veía marcada por el sufrimiento y vi que ella tenia el don de la precognición aun más desarrollado que yo y que por eso el pueblo la llamaba bruja. A los 6 años la apedriaron por que la culpaban de no se que desgracia , creo que la niña se llamaba Alice pero da igual ella estaba predestinada a ser como tu, puede que lo haya cumplido como puede que no.

-¿y sobre mi que ve? –estaba muy interesado , era muy extraño que alguien pudiera ver el futuro.

-Tu, estas predestinado a encontrarte con alguien, el encuentro estaba planeado incluso antes de que tu o ella nacieran.

-¿Ella? , ¿y si es María?-pregunté temiendo un próximo encuentro con ella , a lo mejor hasi me moria de una ves por todas y cumplia con mi "predestinación".

-Imposible-dijo la gitana totalmente concentrada en mi mano-tu ciclo con María ya se cumplió, es otra persona , es la razón por la que tu eres vampiro, escucha aunque trates de evitarlo te encontraras con ella. Es maravilloso ver como sus vidas están conectadas desde antes de que ambos existieran en este mundo- desfigure la cara pensando en quien podri ser ella, pero no tenia ni la menor idea. De seguro toda la historia de la tal Alice era mentira , ¿pero como sabia que yo era vampiro? , de seguro fue amiga de uno de nosotros sí , eso era era la amiga de uno y por eso sabia todo eso de mi-Bien estoy lista , veo que no me crees pero cuando pase reflexiona sobre mis palabras.

La vieja gitana se quedo quieta esperando a que la matara, un extraño sentimiento de añoranza salio de su pecho , no se como pude controlarme y no matarla a penas la vi. Creo qu la curiosidad le había ganado a mi sed pero ahora necesitaba beber su sangre. Clave mis colmillos en su yugular y su calida sangre calmo un poco mi sed volviendo a mis ojos del color carmesí habitual. Enterre rápidamente el cadaver y segui con mi camino hacia quien sabe donde.

Alice POV

Me encontraba en New York disfrutando de la melancolía que por estos días tenían los humanos, al parecer había una gran guerra en Europa y ¡¿adivinen que?! ,¡ consegui trabajo! , sí tal como lo oyen. Estaba trabajando como cantante en un bar del centro, la paga era regular pero me servia para comprar vestidos , sombreros, guantes y accesorios.

Me habían ofrecido ir a Europapara darle animos a las tropas del ejercito ingles , pero me negué ya que ver tanta sangre y heridas de corte profundo no era bueno para el autocontrol de un vampiro.

-Ali – me llamo Marian una de mis amigas , la conoci en el bar donde cantaba todas las noches-, deverias ir a Europa , tienes la voz más hermosa que he oído en mi vida y la desperdicias cantando en un bar de mala muerte.

-No quiero –dije poniéndome el vestido rojo y de escote profundo que usaría esa noche- , tu sabes que no puedo alejarme del país…

-Porque esperas a que tu príncipe azul venga a por ti –rio de manera melodramática-, creo seriamente que has estado viendo muchas películas románticas .

Aunque tuviera trabajo y estuviera como establecida en una ciudad no dejaba de buscar a Jasper , de hecho estaba esperando en New York porqueuna visión me decía que él se dirigiría a esta ciudad y que entraría al bar en el que yo cantaba , pero aun no ocurria aunque llevara mucho tiempo esperando. Lo único claro que pude ver era que él se separaba de Peter y de Charlotte pero desde ahí el curso de sus desiciones se volvia difuso. Habia decidido quedarme 2 noches más en New York para luego continuar con mi viaje y mi búsqueda, consegui concentrarme y ver a Jasper en el norte de California. Aunque Marian se riera de que yo estuviera esperando a mi príncipe azul no me importaba , sabia que Jasper y yo teníamos que estar juntos, por algo lo veía en mis visiones al igual que a los Cullen, jamas iba a perder la esperanza de encontrar a mi familia porque eso seriamos : una familia.

**Lamento el abandono de este fic y lo mal que esta quedando pero prometo que el prox. Capitulo será mejor xd … gracias por leerme y esop . Espero que el próximo capitulo quede bien, actualización fija: sabados c: **


	20. Adios New York

Alice POV:

Estaba con Marian en el cuarto de las chicas que cantaban , escuchábamos una balada romántica en el tocadiscos mientras nos hacíamos la manicure , Marian era una chica muy hermosa tenia el cabello rizado y color castaño chocolate, sus ojos eran brillantes y de un intenso color negro, tenía una voz bonita y era muy divertida.

-Ali-me dijo mientras se secaba el esmalte- he tomado una decisión.

-¿Qué decisión? –pregunte mientras tarareaba el ritmo de la canción.

-No me casaré con ningún hombre que no haya estado en la armada.

No pude contener la risa, Marian tenía un carácter un tanto liberal y verla casada con un tipo de la armada se me hacía extraño.

-¿de qué te ríes? –Pregunto haciéndose la ofendida- Tu esperas a tu caballero sureño y yo a mi marinero inglés. Es justo ¿no?.-Marian sabía de Jasper pero creía que era algo así como mi ex novio.-además todas creen que tienes un enamorado secreto ¿Dónde vas una noche cada dos semanas?

-¿Enamorado secreto yo? , ¿De dónde sacan esas cosas? , Además yo no voy a ningún lado en las noches –bueno si a cazar pero lo hacía con cuidado para que nadie me viera, creo que va siendo tiempo de que me vaya buscando nuevos rumbos.

-¿Sabes Ali? –dijo Marian-creo que iré a buscar a mi marinero inglés, hoy me he ofrecido para ir como enfermera en alguno de los hospitales de Londres.

-¿soportaras ver las heridas? He oído que son horrendas y que hay que tener estomago para eso.

-Claro que sí Al , soy muy fuerte. Mi barco sale mañana, así que creo que esta es la despedida. Eres una gran amiga y espero que encuentres a tu caballero sureño.

-Y espero que tú encuentres a tu marinero inglés. –Sonreí animándola.-tengo una idea fantástica Mary.

-¡hay no! Cuando Alice tiene una idea es de temer ¿de qué se trata esta vez?

Tome a mi amiga de la mano y la guie hacia la tienda donde se confeccionaban vestidos de bodas, nos probamos por lo menos quince. Debo decir que los diseños de los vestidos eran bastante anticuados y parecían sacados del libro de un diseñador del 1800 antes de Cristo , pero era lo que había y para lo que quería hacer con los vestidos servían.

-Te ves increíble Ali –dijo Marian mirándome mientras le modelaba un vestido largo blanco y con un bordado de encajes en la parte superior. El vestido hubiera sido lindo si fuera un poco más corto y tuviera un poco de escote.

-Sí es lindo pero es del siglo antepasado, si me llegara a casar será con un vestido que cause impacto pero como aun no me lo han propuesto paguemos estos vestidos y vámonos.

-¿piensas salir de la tienda vestida de novia? –Preguntó una incrédula Marian –pensaran que nos hemos escapado del matrimonio.

Caminábamos a través de la calle ganándonos las miradas extrañadas de todos los que nos veían, llegamos a una plaza algo concurrida y comencé a oír la canción Non, Je ne regrette rien , comencé a cantarla y Marian se me unió al instante. Pronto un círculo de personas se armó a nuestro alrededor. Al terminar la canción –que ya habíamos cantado un millón de veces en el bar- nos tomamos de las manos y salimos corriendo, llegamos al edificio más alto de New York y le pagamos a un fotógrafo para que nos hiciera dos instantáneas.

-Alice sí que estás loca –dijo Marian tomando un poco de su helado- , te extrañare un monton y gracias por estos 5 años que hemos pasado juntas cantando y riendo por todo ¿seguiras cantando en el bar o iras en busca del tal Jasper?

-Nunca he dejado de buscarle, digamos que lo he estado esperando aquí en New York y sus alrededores pero él no ha tomado la decisión todavía, creo que comenzaré una nueva búsqueda mañana.

-Es tonto se pierde a la mejor chica que he conocido , en mis casi 26 años de vida me he topado con alguien tan buena como tú, no te puedo decir que conosca a mucha gente , en Biloxi no hay más que viejas chismosas e ignorantes.

-Nunca me dijiste nada de tus padres ¿Cómo eran? –me daba curiosidad, es decir, yo no recordaba a mis padres ni a mi familia y por lo menos Marian lo hacía de seguro tendría lindos recuerdos.

-Eran horribles, sobre todo mamá nunca la quise, se llamaba Cinthya nunca la quise, papá me contó que ella había encerrado a mi tía en un sanatorio mental estando sana y que lo había hecho porque ella envidiaba su belleza y su don. Papá se creía una especie de dios ya que se creía que tenía el poder de castigarla. Yo misma la castigaba y la trataba fatal, pero a los años me di cuenta de que estaba mal pero nunca hubo amor de mi parte hacia ella solo lastima. Cuando cumplí 15 un hombre muy bien vestido pero muy muy viejo fue hasta mi casa, dijo que era el padre biológico de mi tía y que quería conocerla. Le contamos todo lo que supimos de ella y de su trágica muerte a los 17 años. Todo lo que el hombre dijo fue "ya veo, todo el dinero a la basura porque mi única heredera murió cuando era apenas una joven" , al parecer el hombre era muy rico y mi tia era su única hija y heredera, había contratado detectives y todo para localizarla pero nunca la encontró. A veces cuando veía sus fotos y retratos me pongo a pensar que tal vez era una chica buena y simpática y que por culpa de mi madre le quitaron su infancia y su juventud, me hubiera encantado conocerla…

-Pobre de tu tía –algo raro en mi interior se removió tras escuchar su historia- y también de tu madre, estoy segura de que ambas sufrieron mucho.

-Tal vez ¿Quién sabe?, en fin, mi padre puso el grito en el cielo cuando se enteró de que quería ser cantante, me escape a los 18 años de casa antes de casarme con quien sabe que hombre y heme aquí soltera, con un vestido de novia en plena plaza con mi mejor amiga y soñando con marineros ingleses y caballeros sureños. No se puede vivir mejor.

La abrasé y pasamos todo el día juntas riendo de cualquier cosa. Al otro día la vi partir decidí echarle un vistazo al futuro de Jasper: **se dirigía a Toronto e iba a cazar un poco en un viejo y olvidado callejón. **

Partí a uno de los pocos bosques que quedaban en New York, me alimenté rápidamente de un ciervo , tome mi bolso en el que guardé mi cuaderno con dibujos de los Cullen y de Jasper y partí en dirección a Toronto. La única razón por la que me había establecido en New York era porque siempre veía que se dirigía a las ciudades y estados cercanos, si podía viajar a una velocidad increíble ¿para qué iba a recorrer todos los estados? .En fin partí con toda calma hacia donde mi tan amado caballero sureño me esperaba.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, bueno de ayer xd no sé porqué no se podían actualizar las historias pero en fin… en el próximo capitulo es el esperado encuentro entre Alice y Jasper *-* sasasasdsdas y trataré de actualizar pronto. **


	21. el encuentro

Alice POV:

Había tenido esa visión un millón de veces durante el día, en una cafetería poco concurrida en Philadelphia, refugiándome de la lluvia, sentada en la barra y me miraba en el pequeño espejo de mano que tenía y gracias a esto vi el reflejo de casi 5 hombres mirándome tras de mí. Me sentí nerviosa al instante y guarde mi espejito en mi bolso mientras una risita nerviosa se asomaba en mi cara.

-Señorita ¿desea beber alguna cosa?-preguntó el camarero analizándome de una forma que no me gustó con la mirada.

-Sí, tráigame un té con dos cucharadas de azúcar-sonreí amigablemente, haciendo que el hombre se pusiera visiblemente nervioso.

-¿No quiere nada más?-preguntó con una voz muy temblorosa, casi tartamudeando.

-No, muchas gracias.

Obviamente no tomaría esa agua de hierbas pero serviría para aplacar mis nervios y guardar las apariencias, estaba segura de que Jasper vendría, es decir, cada vez que me concentraba en él lo veía venir a esta cafetería, tomar mi mano e irnos lejos. Sería muy injusto que él cambiase de decisión y no viniera o se fuera a otra cafetería. De pronto otra visión llegó a mí :** Jasper dudaba entre entrar o no a la cafetería o irse corriendo de ahí **, me fijé en la hora en que ocurriría dicha visión y vi que sería en 5 minutos más. Los nervios se apoderaron de mí ser, mire mi vestido verde militar con mi chaqueta café. Había un montón de vestidos y opté por este porque se veía cómodo pero también había uno negro con lunares blancos y una cinta roja como cinturón. ¿Por qué demonios elegí el vestido más feo? Quería correr y cambiarme el vestido a algo más lindo, digno de una primera cita o algo así. Nunca había salido con nadie pero por lo que Marian me decía las chicas se arreglan mucho para salir con un chico y yo apenas si estaba arreglada, no me veía fea pero podía estar más bonita. Vi disimuladamente el reloj de una señora sentada tras de mi y vi que apenas quedaban 10 segundos. Si hubiera tenido corazón hubiera estado latiendo desenfrenadamente, pero traté de calmarme en 5 segundos , es decir, este era el momento por el que he estado esperando toda mi existencia, no podía dejar que me viera nerviosa ni nada de eso. Al poco tiempo logre calmarme y sentirme aliviada, volví a ver el reloj y solo quedaban 4 segundos. Miré a mi té y no pude evitar sonreír cuando escuché que la puerta de la cafetería se abría dejando entrar un aroma helado y dulce combinado con un poco de esencia de canela.

No pude evitar saltar de la barra en cuanto lo vi: alto, rubio, mirada triste y perdida. Tal como lo vi en todas mis visiones aunque estas no le hacían justicia, era mucho más guapo en persona. Caminé sonriente y decidida hasta situarme frente a él, por supuesto me miraba con una mirada curiosa y desconfiada.

-Me hiciste esperar mucho tiempo –dije sintiendo el alivio de tenerlo frente a mí y la esperanza de una nueva vida que nos esperaba desde ahora.

-Lo siento señorita –dijo disculpándose como buen caballero sureño. Sonreí ante eso y le ofrecí discretamente mi mano la que tomó casi de inmediato.

Salimos corriendo tomados de la mano hacia el bosque mientras buscaba un lugar cómodo donde poder hablar y explicarle como lo conocía porque notaba que estaba algo sorprendido y que tenía curiosidad de algo pero no sabía de qué.

Jasper POV:

Cuando estaba en la esquina de esa cafetería, la tormenta comenzaba a azotar a la ciudad de una forma increíblemente fuerte. No había cazado en días y obviamente si me quedaba parado en medio de la lluvia llamaría la atención de alguien y el resultado no sería lindo para esa persona.

Decidí entrar a una cafetería semivacía pero en el fondo no quería. Sabía que si lo hacía podría matarlos a todos allí y eso sería exponerme más que demasiado y lo peor desatar al monstruo que soy y llevó dentro.

Tal vez por masoquismo o tal vez para recordarme que no soy humano y que soy un maldito monstruo me decidí entrar a la cafetería. Apenas entre dos grandes masas de emociones se hicieron presentes: La primera provenía de los hombres del local, era una mezcla extraña entre deseo y lujuria, busqué al objeto de deseo y la vi sentada en la barra, era bastante pequeña, pálida, tenía el cabello corto, negro y rebelde y una cara con facciones tan angelicales que llegué a pensar que estaba muerto. De ella provenía la segunda masa de emociones, me di cuenta por su aroma que era una de mi especie. Tal vez intentaría atacarme por meterme con su cena, es decir, los vampiros somos muy territoriales y más lo son las mujeres que, en contacto con sangre humana son territoriales, celosas y vengativas. Aun en mayor grado que los hombres.

La pequeña vampiresa se levantó inmediatamente de la barra y caminaba hacia mí , estaba listo para su ataque. Era tan pequeña y frágil que la derribaría en menos de un segundo pero sus emociones eran diferentes a lo que yo me esperaba. En ellas había alivio y esperanza. Pensé que era imposible que un ser como nosotros tuvieran esas emociones tan puras, no sabía qué hacer y ella solo me miraba y sonreía como si todo esto fuera normal.

-Me hiciste esperar mucho tiempo-dijo ella con una voz aguda y tierna, mientras me miraba ahora con cariño.

-Lo siento señorita-me disculpé, pues yo no sabía que me estaba esperando… ¿me estaba esperando a mí? Eso sí que era raro, aunque sus emociones me demostraban que decía la verdad y que estaba aliviada por algo. Me ofreció su mano la que acepte casi de inmediato y nos fuimos corriendo en dirección al bosque, a decir verdad no me importaba si era una trampa lo que era imposible. Alguien con emociones tan puras y tiernas como lo son el cariño, la confianza, la fe y la esperanza no podía mentir, desde que tome su cálida mano me di cuenta que la seguiría hasta el mismo infierno si fuera necesario.

-Estoy tan feliz de por fin verte-dijo sonriendo y dando pequeños brinquitos cuando paramos de llegar- , no sabes cuánto tiempo te he esperado. Pensé que no llegarías y que tendría que comenzar a buscarte de nuevo pero llegaste –esto último lo dijo aplaudiendo para luego abrazarme y mirarme sonriente.

-Señorita yo a usted no la conozco ¿Cómo es posible que usted me estuviera esperando? A lo mejor se equivocó de persona…

-Yo no me he equivocado –dijo haciendo un puchero y mirándome fijamente con sus ojos color caramelo-¿Tu eres Jasper Whitlock no? .

-Sí pero…

-Entonces yo no me he equivocado.-dijo sonriente y dando el tema por zanjado.

-¿puedo preguntar de donde me conoce?-pregunte tratando de recordar si es que la había visto en el ejercito de María pero eso era casi imposible, en ese lugar nadie tenía las emociones que ella tenía en este minuto.

-Te conozco por mis visiones, se casi todo de ti porque puedo ver el futuro y te vi al lado de María hace unos años atrás. También vi cuando tomaste la decisión de dejarla y de irte con Peter y Charlotte, también sé que te duele matar gente para alimentarte y que una parte de ti desea la muerte. Pero yo puedo ayudarte, no es necesario matar personas, yo me alimento de animales y soy muy feliz y ahora soy más feliz porque al fin te encontré.

Después de decir esto me abrazó dejando entrever un profundo cariño y anhelo, le correspondí el abrazo dejándome empapar por estas nuevas emociones que invadían mi ser.

**Perdon por el abandono de este fic, la semana pasada no pude actualizar porque tenia prueba y tenia que estudiar y ayer no pude porque tenia que hacer una carpeta con unas compañeras de curso. Pero esta semana si podre actualizar más seguido porque es el fin del semestre y las pruebas *-* , miércoles ven a mi xd sdasdadsadsdas …. Sigan este fic que ya está tomando un poco de forma asdasdadsads. El prox. Capitulo si que será más largo ya que tendre más tiempo y sigan leyendo nos vemos cuando actualice.**


	22. primera semana

Alice POV:

La primera semana en la que vivimos juntos fue muy difícil. Nunca pensé que a lo mejor él no me querría cerca o que se quería ir de mi lado, pero esa semana ese pensamiento rondó mi cabeza por mucho tiempo. Jasper apenas si me hablaba y siempre esquivaba la mirada, lo único que hacía era mirarme de vez en cuando con un poco de curiosidad pero nada más.

El primer día mientras hablábamos sobre mis visiones del futuro me percaté que tenía los ojos negros producto de la sed, yo había cazado antes de ir a la cafetería así que esta noche no cazaría absolutamente nada.

-Jasper ven –dije acercándome a él que estaba sentado sobre una roca – tienes que cazar algo.

Caminé en dirección al bosque para ver si localizaba algo grande como un oso o un puma, pero vi como Jasper fruncía el ceño y me miraba con incredulidad.

-señorita –pese a que yo lo llamara por su nombre él seguía con estúpidos formalismos- , creo que el pueblo está hacia el otro lado.

-No vamos al pueblo –esa fue toda mi contestación mientras seguía caminando.

-¿y como cazaremos? –preguntó parándose frente a mi impidiéndome el paso.

-Yo no me alimento de personas, yo cazo animales desde casi siempre , solo cuando desperté mate a un humano.- cuando dije esto arrugó imperceptiblmente la nariz y me miró con incredulidad.

-¿Es muy difícil acostumbrarse a esa dieta?

-Algo, pero estoy segura de que tú lo harás, he visto que te pones muy triste cuando matas humanos y ya no tendrás que hacerlo nunca más.

Lo tomé de la mano y corrí hacia la espesura del bosque, al poco tiempo localicé un oso y le cedí espacio a Jasper para que cazara. Mientras el peleaba con el oso yo fui en busca de una casa en la que hubiera ropa de hombre, si era la primera vez en la que cazaba un animal era obvio que su ropa no terminaría en tan buenas condiciones. Encontré unos pantalones y un jersey azul, con eso bastaría y me encaminé hacia el bosque donde vi a Jasper escondiéndose tras unos arbustos.

-Jasper te traje un poco de ropa , ¿ya terminaste de cazar?.

-Sí, pero no dejaré que me vea deje la ropa en el suelo y aléjese un poco.

Hice lo que me dijo y me alejé unos metros, de seguro no quería que le viera por las cicatrices en su cuerpo pero a mí eso no me importaba, de hecho en todas mis visiones lo había visto con cicatrices y no me molestaban nada, incluso estaba acostumbrada y me agradaban.

-Jasper no te sientas mal por tus cicatrices, créeme que ya las he visto y sé cuánto te duele hablar sobre ellas.

-¿entonces para que las mencionas? –preguntó de manera brusca y una ola de pena me invadió por completo, tenía muchas ganas de arrojarme al piso y llorar.

-Por favor no hagas eso-le dije con mis ojos llorosos de lágrimas que nunca derramaría-, no me gusta la tristeza por favor ¿podrías dejar de enviarme olas de pena?.

Me miró enojado y desde ahí que no me hablaba a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario, habíamos encontrado una cueva y la convertimos en nuestro hogar, o mejor dicho yo decidí a que fuera nuestro hogar.

Estaba dibujando una visión de los Cullen en la que Emmett rompía el florero favorito de Esme cuando una visión de Jasper me sorprendió de la nada: **Jasper tomaba sus pocas cosas y se iba para no volver a mi lado nunca más. **Una profunda pena me invadió en ese momento y la horrible verdad sonaba en mi cabeza: Jasper no me quiere y lo único que quiere es irse de mi lado , pero ¿por qué? Si apenas lo molesto y siempre le doy su espacio, a lo mejor entendí mal las visiones y él era feliz cazando personas y con la vida triste y solitaria que llevaba, a lo mejor por casi 30 años lo único que hice fue crearme ilusiones, fruncí el ceño mientras las lágrimas que nunca saldrían de mis ojos hacían su triunfal aparición.

-¿Por qué estás tan triste?- lo miré y di un pequeño respingo, estúpido y lindo Jasper que tiene empatía y sabe cuándo los demás están tristes-, hace un rato estabas feliz y ahora parece que te gustaría poder llorar.

-Me gustaría poder llorar –dije bajando la vista-, tu no me quieres y te quieres ir, y no me digas que no es cierto porque lo vi.

-Alice yo no me quiero ir- dijo tomándome de las manos y buscando mi mirada -, pensé en irme pero…

-¿Irte? , pero ¿por qué? Yo trato de darte tu espacio y no molestarte para que te sientas cómodo, no entiendo por qué pensaste en irte – casi de inmediato sentí oleadas de calma y tranquilidad.

-Ahora que estas más tranquila te lo explicaré todo con calma. Uno: tu no me molestas, nunca lo harías, de hecho me gusta que seas tan alegre, tierna y entretenida ,para alguien con empatía eres como un coctel con los mejores platillos del mundo. Dos: pensé en irme, pero créeme que es por tu bien y no porque no te quiera.

-Pero tú no me quieres-dije haciendo un involuntario puchero.

-Sí te quiero pero tienes que entender que todo esto es nuevo para mí y que tengo que acostumbrarme a esto, tu sabes que al lado de María las emociones que ella y los otros emitían estaban llenas de odio y venganza. Si pensabas que me mantenía alejado de ti porque no te quiero te equivocas era por tu bien, para que no contaminarte con mi pasado y los recuerdos de esas emociones. Mira ahora podemos hacer lo que tú quieras ¿tienes algo en mente?.

-Mmmm , juguemos a las escondidas –dije saltando de la emoción-, para que sea más justo tu cuentas y yo me escondo.

-Vale pero hace años que no juego a las escondidas y tú no hagas trampas-dijo sonriéndome y tomándome de la mano para llevarme hasta un gran árbol cuando llegamos volvió a hablar:- vale aquí es la base , contare hasta cien- dicho esto comenzó a contar y yo me fui a esconder , la verdad me trepé sobre un árbol para así ver cuando él saliera a buscarme.

Baje del árbol cuando él iba en el número 97 y decidí correr en dirección contraria, conocía demasiado bien el bosque como para perderme, además tenía todas las posibilidades de ganar ya que había visto que Jasper se dirigía hacia el árbol en el que me había trepado.

Estaba muy concentrada en mis visiones que no me di cuenta de que estaba en el territorio de otros vampiros hasta que no los tuve en frente, eran dos un hombre y una mujer que me veían visiblemente enojados.

-Parece que no te han enseñado que no debes pisar territorio ajeno-comentó muy enojada la mujer mientras yo me agazapaba y gruñía por instinto.

-Deja de gruñir, lo peor es cuando se ponen rebeldes y no quieren cooperar dime ¿estás sola? -preguntó acercándose el hombre

-Sí, estoy sola-no podía delatar a Jasper , lo quería demasiado como para que lo buscaran y luego lo mataran.

Me fije en la mirada cómplice de ambos vampiros y pensé que este sería mi fin, que me matarían y adiós Alice para siempre.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, el miércoles tratare de actualizar ya que salgo de vacaciones e.e **


	23. enfrentamiento

Alice POV:

Me quedé de pie, esperando a que esos vampiros hablaran o, mejor dicho actuaran, los miraba fijamente y tratando de anticipar sus movimientos pero aún no tenían nada decidido.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí-dijo un tercer vampiro que descendió de un árbol con un notorio acento francés- , cazando en territorio ajeno. Mala idea

-Está sola –añadió la mujer mirándome con su mirada gatuna y cabello color fuego mientras el otro hombre rubio y con aspecto peligroso me analizaba por completo-, hace tiempo no nos cruzábamos con una nómade tan tonta.

-¡Yo no soy tonta!-chillé bajando un poco la guardia-, más tonta eres tú que andas con ropa vieja y fea.

La chica me fulminó con la mirada mientras gruñía y se debatía entre saltar y matarme o dejar que las cosas fluyeran como hasta entonces, una visión llegó a mí y vi que si la chica se me tiraba encima no tendría ninguna oportunidad, me mataría en menos de un minuto y lo que es peor seguirían hacia el lugar por donde estaba Jasper. Lo mejor era entretenerlos un rato hasta que Jasper llegara al árbol donde yo había estado hace unos minutos, o tal vez él solo descubriera el peligro y se iría lejos a un lugar más seguro.

-Muy bien, me estoy aburriendo-masculló el hombre con aspecto peligroso-, tengo sed y no por una tonta neófita nos vamos a retrasar más de lo que estamos.

Había algo extrañamente familiar en aquel vampiro, como si me conociera de antes. Pero ¿de dónde? , ¿y si él fue el vampiro que me convirtió? , si es así ¿por qué me dejó tan sola, o es que no me quería y fui un maldito accidente?. Un montón de preguntas más se arremolinaron en mi cabeza mientras esperaba y cerraba los ojos para que aquel vampiro tan familiar se acercara para matarme.

Jasper POV.

Me sentía como un reverendo idiota, es decir, que hace un ex mayor del ejército y uno de los mejores soldados de un ejército de vampiros jugando a las escondidas con una vampiresa mucho más infantil que una niña de cinco años. Pero en fin su alegría y emociones eran demasiado contagiosas y debo admitir que me sentía igual de entusiasmado.

Cuando terminé de contar hasta cien me decidí a seguir el aroma de Alice, a decir verdad era un aroma algo extraño, aparte de la esencia dulce y fría que tenemos todos los vampiros tenía una fragancia a chocolate y esencia de rosas, si olía así cuando era humana el vampiro que la convirtió debió de haber sufrido mucho con el olor y sabor de su sangre. No es que yo tenga experiencia con esto de olores y sabores pero he oído que algunos vampiros más susceptibles a esos temas pueden identificar el olor en la sangre de las personas y después cuando la prueban pueden determinar el sabor. Tan solo pensar en el sabor de la sangre humana me produjo una fuerte quemazón en la garganta, llevaba demasiado poco tiempo como para dominar la parte de mí que aún me exigía que bebiera sangre humana. De una sola cosa si estaba seguro, todo esto lo hacía por Alice porque ella era la única que confiaba ciegamente en mí, la única que en esta nueva vida me había demostrado amor y amabilidad. Estaba decidido a cambiar por ella para merecer su cariño y su permanente alegría.

Su inconfundible rastro me guio hacia un gran árbol pero al ver me di cuenta de que ella ya no estaba ahí y que su rastro se iba en dirección contraria, de seguro ella quería dar la vuelta y ganar de ese modo.

Seguí su nuevo rastro pero me encontré con que se confundía con el de tres vampiros más , ¿ella sabría que este territorio tenia dueños?. Me preocupé de inmediato cuando de kilómetros más allá me llegaban las emociones de rabia, ira , diversión y para empeorarlo un profundo temor. Me acerqué sigilosamente y me refugie entre las plantas que allí había para ver a tres vampiros acechando a Alice y a ella muerta de miedo en el centro, corrí rápidamente para posicionarme delante de ella y protegerla con mi cuerpo.

-¡Dijiste que estabas sola!-rugió una mujer alta y con cabello color fuego- eres más tonta de lo que pensé ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que ese vampiro tiene marcas de otros de nuestra especie? . Despierta niñita ese tipo te matará en menos de dos segundos.

-Él no me mataría- respondió Alice con seguridad mientras tiraba de mi brazo para que nos fuéramos.

-Claro que no – secundé yo sonriendo-, ella es un ángel y si ustedes intentan ponerle un dedo encima estarán muertos en menos de un segundo.

-Como sea –dijo un hombre con actitud de cazador-, estoy seguro de que algún día nos volveremos a ver.

-Claro que sí –respondí gruñendo a aquel tpo que no me daba buena impresión.

Tomé a Alice de la mano y nos fuimos hacia la cueva que nos sirve de refugio y por qué no decirlo hogar. Mi acompañante iba muy preocupada y distraída, decidí parar cerca de un pequeño río para conversar un rato con ella.

-Ali ¿qué tienes?-pregunté parándome frente a ella-, te noto distraída.

-Es que… ¿viste a ese vampiro que parecía cazador? –dijo ella un poco nerviosa-, tengo la sensación de que me conoce de algún lado. Tal vez él fue el vampiro que me convirtió.

-No creo, si él te hubiera convertido no hubiera intentado matarte. ¿Ali?

-Dime.

-¿Cómo fue tu conversión a vampiro y tu vida humana?-pregunté dándome cuenta de que , aunque hubiera pasado una semana junto a ella no habíamos hablado de ese tema.

-No me acuerdo, no me acuerdo de mi vida humana ni de cómo fue que me convirtieron en lo que soy ahora. Desperté sola de un día para el otro convertida en esto y no sabía nada de lo que me pasaba. Lo que más recuerdo es el miedo y la horrible sensación de soledad. Cuando desperté no sabía ni como me llamaba, lo descubrí gracias a un collar y a mi cuaderno de dibujos.

-Lo siento mucho Ali –dije abrazándola con fuerza-, te prometo que a partir de ahora nunca más estarás sola.

-Lo sé- dijo sonriendo-, porque tú y yo iremos a buscar a nuestra nueva familia, los Cullen. Ellos son igual que nosotros no consumen sangre humana y son muy simpáticos, he visto que nos llevaremos muy bien con ellos.

-Qué bueno que tengas todo planeado.

-Claro, por cierto Jazz gracias por defenderme, te quiero mucho –dijo ella abrazándome para luego irse brincando adelante. Yo me quedé como pasmado, no recordaba que en toda esta vida de vampiro alguien me hubiera dicho te quiero o me hubiera agradecido por algo. La verdad era que yo también quería a Alice, la quería de un modo extraño, como si ella fuera la razón por la que tengo que vivir y sobrellevar lo que venga. Estaba seguro de que si alguien intentara dañarla moriría por ella una y mil veces, en resumen ese nuevo sentimiento era extraño ya que nunca ni en mi vida humana ni en esta lo había sentido. La gran pregunta era ¿este sentimiento será malo?...

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, prometo actualización el martes y esop *-* gracias por leerme y continúen leyedo por que cada vez más nos acercamos al final e.e sjaksaksjakaks ya nos vemos cuando actualice los quiero mucho 3 **


	24. primer beso

Jasper POV

Habían pasado algo así como seis meses o un año y no sabía muy bien a donde nos dirigíamos pero yo seguía a Alice de un modo ciego e incondicional y todo era por ese sentimiento extraño que se producía dentro de mí que me hacía sentir cosas por ella fuera de lo normal, era como si ella lo hubiera modificado todo con su ternura y su alegría y sentía que si me alejaba de ella las cosas serían aún más difíciles que antes de conocerla.

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunté después de un rato dándome cuenta que nos dirigíamos a un pueblo.

-Bueno no te voy a mentir-me sonrió con timidez-, es que en el pueblo al que nos dirigimos hay un cine y pensé que podríamos ir y que sería divertido.

-Pero Ali es peligroso –dije un poco apenado ya que por mi culpa ella no podría ir al cine-, sabes que aún me cuesta eso del autocontrol. Creo que aún no es tiempo de acercarnos a los humanos.

-Bueno, si no quieres ir no importa –dijo con un poco de tristeza que luego se hiso presente mediante sus emociones-, vamos creo que si nos apuramos podremos encontrar a los Cullen antes de que se vayan.

-Vale –suspiré resignado -, iremos al cine pero sólo si me aseguras que no ocurrirá nada malo.

¡Yupi! –Saltó Alice completamente feliz-, sabía que dirías que sí y no te preocupes que ya he visto que nada malo va a pasar.

Me tomó de la mano y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad para llegar al pueblo donde había un cine. Aún no sabía muy bien qué película quería ver Alice pero ya había aceptado y no quedaba más que resignarse.

Al llegar a la sala de cine me di cuenta que no tenía dinero para pagar las entradas y así se lo expresé a Alice.

-Jazz , no te preocupes tomamos unas palomitas de maíz y corremos muy muy rápido hacia adentro, recuerda que si corremos rápido no nos verán.

-Vale, ¿pero para qué quieres palomitas de maíz? –Pregunte incrédulo ante su inusual ocurrencia-, es decir, nosotros no podemos comer.

-No son para comer-dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba un paquete y corríamos hacia dentro- muy bien ¿Qué quieres ver? Tenemos Casablanca, Fantasía, El gran dictador. Bueno todas son películas algo viejas yo voto por Fantasía de Disney

-Tiene buen título, veamos esa –accedí un poco entusiasmado por su alegría.

Al entrar a la sala de cine nos sentamos muy cerca de la salida por si acaso ocurría algo fuera de lo normal. La película de animación que acompañaba canciones de música clásica tenía muy entretenida a Alice en su propio mundo de Fantasía. Yo por mi parte trataba de no mirar tan fijamente a mi bella acompañante, pero era inevitable, era como si mis ojos tuvieran vida propia porque cada vez que intentaba concentrarme en la película y el amigable ratón que aparecía siempre en escena mis ojos se desviaban para mirar a Alice, a su sonrisa tan perfecta y hermosa, sus ojitos color caramelo que miraban emocionados hacia la pantalla y sus blancas manitos tan cerca de las mías. Quería por alguna extraña razón abrazarla y nunca en todo lo que me queda de eternidad soltarla, quedarme a su lado para siempre a partir de ahora.

En ese momento un movimiento algo rápido de Alice me hiso perder el hilo de mis pensamientos para de nuevo fijar mi vista en ella que estaba lanzando palomitas de maíz hacia las filas de adelante. Las emociones de esas personas eran enojo e incomodidad y las de Alice alegría y diversión, trate de transmitir un poco de paz a las demás personas pero me gane una mirada enojada de Alice.

-Jazz –me susurró- si vas a hacer que se duerman no será divertido.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Ali?-le susurré de vuelta fingiendo enojo.

-Jazz , yo no como tú no comes hay que divertirnos con las palomitas de maíz , ven lanza un puñado. Es muy divertido.

Tomó mi mano y en ella puso unas cuantas palomitas y me indico que las lanzara, la miré desconfiado y lancé el alimento hacia las personas de casi 3 filas hacia delante provocando la risa musical y encantadora de Alice. Desde ahí comenzó una guerra por saber quién de los dos lanzaba más palomitas, yo lo hacía para que ella riera porque su risa era tan hermosa y su alegría tan pura que no me importaba que las personas nos miraran con ojos asesinos. De hecho creo que por jugar un rato con ella me olvide un poco de la horrible sensación de sed que se producía en la garganta.

-Fue muy divertido-dijo ella riendo cuando salíamos hacia la calle-,¿te gustó la película?

-Sí- mentí a medias porque la verdad no había visto nada de la película por verla a ella, pero me gustó ver una película con ella-, era divertida.

-Gracias por acompañarme-dijo abrazándome produciendo una pequeña descarga eléctrica en mi interior-, se lo difícil que es para ti lidiar con lo de la sangre y las emociones humanas.

Algo malo me estaba pasando, era definitivo ese extraño sentimiento dentro de mi estaba haciendo algo con migo, es decir, no es normal que te den descargas eléctricas porque te abrazan. Es algo ridículo y lo peor el sentimiento al parecer no era solo mío sino que Alice lo sentía también, eso estaba mal porque si era algo malo estaba dañando a Alice sin querer, y lo que menos quería en este mundo era dañarla y que sufriera por mi culpa. Eso no lo soportaría la quería demasiado y también estaba ese sentimiento extraño que me era completamente ajeno y que lo único que quería era que ella fuera feliz.

-Jazz-dijo ella tomando mi mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos-yo soy muy feliz, no tienes porque preocuparte.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que estaba pensando?-pregunté sorprendido.

-Porque te conozco hace tiempo y las emociones que transmites te delatan. Además mira a toda esa gente mirándome con preocupación.

Sonreí un poco por la vergüenza y sin esperarlo Alice enredó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello me abrazó con fuerza.

-Te quiero mucho Jazz, a lo mejor tu no me quieres de la misma manera pero es importante que lo sepas-me susurró muy cerca de mi oído, provocándome mil sensaciones diferentes.

Entonces la miré a los ojos y entendí, yo no solo la quería como mi mejor amiga, la quería de un modo especial como si ella fuera mi mundo completamente perfecto. Sin detenerme muy bien a pensar tome su cintura con mis manos y la atraje lentamente hacia mí y besé lentamente sus labios. Besarla era una sensación maravillosa era como estar en los brazos de un ángel, mi ángel. La besé suavemente ya que tenía miedo de asustarla, sin embargo, ella me correspondió el beso de manera que provocó un sentimiento de alegría infinita.

**Perdónenme la vida xd, es que ayer no pude actualizar porque Sali y me quede viendo películas todo el dia asdasadads. Yo amo ver películas xd y eso , tratare de actualizar pronto y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo *-* **


	25. Amor

Alice POV

Mi primer beso y era con Jasper, o al menos era mi primer beso en mi vida como vampiro y el primer beso que recordaba y recordaría para siempre. Yo sabía que Jasper me quería, es decir, el amor se le salía por los poros y a mí también pero nunca pensé que me besaría, es decir, había visto que vendríamos al cine pero no que pasaría algo tan fabuloso. También había imaginado nuestro primer beso y lo había dibujado por lo menos diez veces o más en mi cuaderno pero ahora me daba cuenta de que el mejor beso es aquel que has imaginado mil veces antes de darlo con la boca.

Cuando nos separamos nos sonreímos mutuamente, luego él tomó mi mano y nos fuimos corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el bosque y riendo como si fuéramos unos niños. Al llegar a un pequeño claro no nos dijimos absolutamente nada solo nos miramos fijamente a los ojos para después abrazarnos para demostrarnos todo el amor que sentíamos. De pronto el ruido de un trueno provocó que me estremeciera un poquito.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Jasper soltando un poco nuestro abrazo-¿viene alguien? , ¿viste algo?.

-No, pero se acerca una tormenta y me dan miedo –reconocí mirando al pasto-¿a ti no te dan miedo?

-No tienes que tener miedo-dijo acariciando suavemente mi mejilla-, yo estaré contigo y te amaré para siempre y por siempre. Nunca me alejaré de ti a no ser que tú quieras alejarte de mí.

-¡No!-dije muy segura y acercándome para abrazarlo-, nunca me separaré de ti, ¿Crees que me he pasado 28 años de mi existencia buscándote para luego dejarte ir? Pues claro que no, eres lo único seguro y real que tengo no podría abandonarte así como así.

-Te amo-dijo mientras tomaba mi cara entre sus manos y me daba un pequeño beso-, más que a mi propia existencia.

-También te amo-dije mirándolo a los ojos mientras sonreía-, ni aunque quisiera podría dejarte, eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado, fuiste y eres mi luz cuando estoy sola y triste además le diste un motivo bueno y razonable a mi existencia.

Nos quedamos toda esa noche hablando sobre algunas cosas sin importancia mientras la lluvia caía a nuestro alrededor acompañada por los truenos y relámpagos, debo de reconocer que gracias a la compañía de Jasper no me dieron tanto miedo, es más ni siquiera los noté gracias a que Jazz me distraía con cualquier cosa, incluso jugamos un rato con el viejo oso de peluche que tenía guardado en mi bolso.

_6 meses después_

Pasaba el tiempo y todos los días con Jasper eran así, espontáneos, felices y con una alegría y amor infinitos. Nos amábamos más con forme pasaban los días y la eternidad se nos hacía menos tediosa estando juntos.

Antes le había oído hablar a un montón de chicas en el bar sobre el amor, lo mágico y hermoso que es pero que después se desgasta y que cuando el hombre le quita a la mujer lo que quiere la deja abandonada y con el corazón triste, también recuerdo que le pregunté una vez a Marian sobre tan delicado tema

-Mary-le pregunté un día mientras se maquillaba-, ¿Qué es eso que le quita el hombre a la mujer cuando están de novios?

-¡Oh! , ¿No lo sabes?-dijo Marian mirándome muy sorprendida y con sus ojos muy abiertos-, Bueno no te arruinaré la infancia con detalles horribles, pero lo que le quita el hombre es por así decirlo una parte importante que todas tenemos –su voz sonaba algo complicada y yo asentí en respuesta para que continuara.

-¿Importante?, ¿Cómo un collar de oro? –pregunté un poco confundida.

-Más importante que un collar. ¿Recuerdas que Amy se fue porque está embarazada?, pues bien ella, bueno su novio, bueno los dos decidieron que era tiempo de demostrarse todo el amor que se tenían mediante caricias y besos.

-¡Que hermoso!, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver con él bebe y con que los hombres se lleven una parte importante de ti? –pregunté relacionando los puntos.

-Mira tu infancia va a sufrir un poco pero es por tu bien, no puedes ser tan inocente como para no saber estas cosas , sino tu caballero sureño podría aprovecharse de eso-asentí asustada porque Marian lo había dicho como si fuera el tema más delicado del mundo-. Cuando una mujer es virgen ósea que ningún hombre la ha tocado y es su primera vez sangra un poquito- creo que puse una cara de pánico cuando se nombró la palabra sangre-, pero no te asustes no es mucho, algunas ni siquiera sangran pero eso sí duele un poquito y cuando la mujer lo hace en sus días fértiles puede quedar embarazada como Amy, pero también pasa que hay hombres que buscan solo eso y luego se van. La mayoría de las chicas aquí las abandonó un chico y por eso hablan desde el rencor.

-¿y cómo sabré que Jasper es el indicado? , ¿y si no lo es? , ¿y si no me llega a querer?-pregunté con un deje de pánico en la voz.

-Tranquila-dijo Marian tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto-, mira cuando encuentres al hombre indicado tu corazón te lo dirá y si estas enamorada todo será mágico. Pero no te pongas nerviosa si el momento llega y tú quieres entregarte por completo al ser amado solo hazlo y déjate llevar, no hay nada malo en entregar tu corazón por completo a alguien.

Pensaba en esto, en que tal vez ya era hora de entregarme a Jasper, es decir, llevábamos como seis meses de novios oficiales y sólo faltaban tres días para que nos encontráramos con los Cullen. Vale en tiempo humano no era tanto el noviazgo pero considerando que pasábamos las 24 horas del día juntos y que nos conocíamos bastante podría admitir que quería con toda el alma entregarme a él, es decir, Marian me dijo que tenía que ser con alguien a quien amara al cien por ciento y yo a Jasper lo amo al 1000…

-¿Qué tienes?-preguntó Jasper abrazándome por la espalda y dándome un beso en el cuello-, te noto preocupada y tienes una duda sobre algo, ¿es que los Cullen no van a estar donde se supone que deben estar?.

-No, no es eso. Es algo un poco más complicado.-respondí mordiéndome un poco el labio inferior.

-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea ¿no?-preguntó

Dudé un segundo y comencé a contarle lo que me había dicho Marian, sobre mis dudas y lo que yo pensaba. Él solo asintió pensativo y luego me abrazó muy fuerte con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-¿De verdad quieres que sea el primero en tu vida?-preguntó con un poco de incredulidad.

-Sí-respondí con un poco de timidez-, pero no sé cuándo.

-Quiero que sea especial-meditó por un segundo-, te mereces que sea muy pero muy especial, y creo que se me ocurrió una idea.

Le sonreí al ver la idea y él me sonrió de vuelta mientras me tomaba de la mano y nos dirigíamos hacia la ciudad que se abría unos kilómetros más ante nosotros.

Fue la noche más romántica de mi vida, Jazz me había invitado a bailar y luego de casi dos horas me llevó a dar un paseo por el centro de la ciudad hasta que llegamos a la entrada de un lujoso hotel. Jasper me miró preocupado como esperando una respuesta y yo asentí con la cabeza demostrándole que estaba bien y que estaba muy feliz por lo que iba a pasar.

No sé de donde Jasper sacó el dinero, pero pudo alquilar una suite de dos cuartos en el gran hotel. Nos besábamos como nunca antes nos habíamos besado, era como si nos hubiéramos dejado de ver durante mucho tiempo y este fuera nuestro gran y glorioso encuentro. Mientras nos besábamos apasionadamente Jasper me condujo hacia la gran cama y me dejó en ella con suavidad para mirarme por casi medio segundo.

-Espera aquí un minuto-dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se iba hacia la otra habitación.

Yo me quedé un rato pensando y tratando de ver que es lo que podía estar haciendo en el otro cuarto cuando entró y se sentó en la cama a mi lado, tenía en su mano una fruta para ser específicos una banana ¿pero para qué?. Giré mi cara levemente mientras un gran signo de interrogación se posaba en mis ojos.

-Dijiste que no sabías si eras virgen ¿cierto?-comenzó mientras me miraba con preocupación

-Aja-asentí sin aún entender qué demonios tenía que ver una fruta con mi virginidad.

-Es que pensé que podríamos intentarlo primero con esto-dijo mostrándome la banano a lo que yo atiné a reírme a carcajadas y esconder mi cara entre las almohadas.

-¡Jasper!-exclamé aguantando la risa-, ¡no voy a perder mi virginidad con un trozo de fruta!

-¡Soy un idiota!-exclamo riendo y tomándome por la cintura para besarme y comenzar de nuevo.

-Creo que pasó el momento-dije levantándome y yendo a la otra habitación.

Jazz me siguió y se sentó a mi lado en un sillón que allí había mientras nos reíamos de lo ocurrido.

-¿Quieres ver una película?-preguntó aún con la banana en la mano.

-Claro-dije fingiendo desgana y luego quitándole la banana y poniéndomela en el oído como si fuera un teléfono- ¡Servicio a la habitación!

Reímos y jugamos un rato más con el tema de la banana, eso sirvió para relajar un poco la tensión y nerviosismo que había en el ambiente antes de que me besara. De a poco el ambiente de romanticismo simplemente se instaló en nosotros y decidimos continuar lo que habíamos dejado pendiente.

Mentiría si digiera que no dolió porque al principio si dolía un poquito pero después todo fue tan mágico y tan hermoso que sentí que tocaba el cielo con los dedos. Nunca en mi existencia pensé que habría algo tan fabuloso y mágico como esto. Jazz hiso que todo fuera como un cuento de hadas, se preocupaba siempre por mí y siempre fue dulce y tierno conmigo y lo más importante los dos nos demostramos el profundo amor que nos teníamos.

**Quedo un poquito cursi para mi gusto o rosando lo cursi sadsdadsads no soy muy romántica como se darán cuenta pero hago el intento. Por esfuerzo no me quedo , tratare de actualizar pronto y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo c:**

**Ha lo de la escena de la banana la saqué de la película enseñanza de vida es que la encontré un poco chistosa y la puse asdadsadsdadsdas esop c:**


	26. amigos

Alice POV

Estaba un poco nerviosa, había visto que los Cullen estarían en su casa hasta fin de mes y estábamos tan cerca de llegar hasta ellos que eso me ponía muy nerviosa y a la vez ansiosa.

Pensaba en esto mientras Jazz pagaba la cuenta del hotel, además de un poco más de dinero por uno que otro destrozo que pudo haber habido en la habitación la noche anterior. Cuando Jasper terminó de pagar nos fuimos a toda velocidad del hotel para ir hacia el gran y amplio bosque.

Faltaban aún dos días para llegar a Forks que era donde estaban viviendo los Cullen así que íbamos a un paso muy lento y relajado disfrutando de la belleza y armonía del bosque además de aprovechar de cazar un poco.

-Jazz-pregunté con un poco de duda mientras revisaba mi viejo cuaderno-¿Sabes qué fecha es?

-Creo que 14 de abril de 1950-respondió pensándolo por un momento-, o esa era la fecha que había en el mostrador del hotel, ¿por qué? ¿Quieres celebrar algo por estos días?

-Sí, mañana es tu cumpleaños ¿recuerdas?-dije mirándole fijamente.

-Lo había olvidado por completo hace años que no lo celebro-admitió con un deje de tristeza en la voz-, ni siquiera sé cuántos años cumplo.

-No importa –afirmé dándole un pequeño beso en los labios-, mañana lo vamos a celebrar y te buscaré un regalo porque aunque mi bolso tenga muchas cosas no creo que tenga un regalo que te guste, podríamos ir al centro de la ciudad y ver las tiendas además de…

-Calla-dijo poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios-, no es necesario que me compres algún regalo, tú eres el mejor regalo del mundo y no puedo pedirte más, además anoche me regalaste la mejor noche de toda mi existencia.

-No creo que eso sea muy cierto-refunfuñé un poco avergonzada-, de seguro María era mejor que yo en ese sentido.

-No te compares nunca con ella-dijo Jazz mirándome fijamente a los ojos-, tu eres mil veces mejor que ella y eres muchísimo más especial para mí, eres el amor de mi existencia y te amaré hasta que deje de existir incluso más haya.

-yo también te amo muchísimo Jazz-respondí abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla-, te amo desde siempre y para siempre.

Seguimos caminando, jugando y sonriendo como siempre, a veces nos besábamos como si no tuviéramos un mañana pero siempre estaba esa agradable sensación de amor en el ambiente, tal vez era por el don de Jasper que podía reflejar y manejar las emociones pero también era porque nuestro amor hacía las cosas más bellas.

Jasper POV

Ahora que lo pensaba un poco entendía las palabras de la vieja gitana que una vez encontré en medio de un bosque, Alice era mi otra mitad, ahora entendía que yo había nacido para amarla a ella y solo a ella y lo que significaba que nuestro encuentro estaba programado desde siempre. Comenzaba a pensar que todo lo que viví junto a María era solo un proceso necesario para poder encontrarme con Alice, si no me hubieran convertido en vampiro nunca habría conocido a mi pequeño angelito.

Ella me hace pensar que me queda un poco de alma, me hace sentirme renovado con su sonrisa y su eterna alegría, era obvio que yo no la merezco en lo más mínimo pero había hecho la promesa de que si en mi mano estaba su felicidad trataría de hacerla lo más feliz posible.

Mientras caminábamos tomados de la mano por el bosque el olor de dos vampiros llegó hasta mi haciendo que me pusiera tenso por un minuto.

-Jazz-dijo Alice mirándome preocupada-¿Qué ocurre?

-Alguien viene-respondí mecánicamente-, ¿son los Cullen?

-No, nos falta mucho para llegar es imposible que sean ellos, además he visto que nos encontraremos con ellos en dos días-pasó un minuto en el que Alice se concentró para saber quiénes eran-. Creo que tú los conoces mejor que yo.

Me tomó de la mano para correr a toda velocidad hacia el lugar de donde provenía el rastro y en ese momento vi de quienes se trataban, eran Peter y Charlotte que estaban caminando despreocupadamente hasta que nos miraron sorprendidos. Hace años que no los veía, desde el día en que me alejé de ellos no había tenido noticias suyas ni los había vuelto a ver.

-¿Jasper?-preguntó extrañado Peter, ¿Eres tú o el fantasma de tú?

-Claro que es él-le susurró Charlotte-, ¿Cómo crees que va a ser su fantasma?

-Pudo haber sido-susurró Peter creyendo que no les escuchábamos-, existimos nosotros obviamente pueden existir los fantasmas.

-Ya pero cállate que nos están escuchando-dijo Charlotte mirándonos de reojo guardando siempre la distancia.

Nos quedamos así por unos minutos hasta que Alice comenzó a empujarme para que fuera a hablar con ellos de una vez por todas.

-Hola, hace años que no nos vemos-dije un poco nervioso a lo que Alice se cruzó de brazos mientras daba un pequeño bufido-, ¿Cómo han estado?

-Bien aunque no tan bien como tú-dijo Peter dándole una mirada a Ali-, ¿Quién es ella?

-Ella es mi pareja –respondí tomando a Ali de la mano para que estuviera a mi lado, Charlotte y Peter se miraron muy sorprendidos por un minuto pero luego me sonrieron con mucha alegría y así lo reflejaron sus emociones

-Pues que bien –dijo Charlotte para luego tomar la mano de Alice y dirigirse hacia ella como si fueran viejas amigas-, tu y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Jasper no me contará nada pero sé que tú sí lo harás-dicho eso se fueron a sentar a unas rocas que estaban a la sombra de un gran árbol.

-Tú no te escapas –dijo Peter caminando a mi lado-, ¿cómo es que ahora tienes pareja?, ¿te fuiste de nuestro lado por qué la encontraste a ella?, ¿y por qué tienes un color de ojos tan raro?. Tienes que contármelo todo.

-Mira primero no me alejé de ti ni de Charlotte porque la haya conocido a ella, si no que fue porque sentía que estorbaba y además los estaba deprimiendo a ustedes y eso me hacía sentir culpable. A decir verdad yo no encontré a Alice, ella me encontró a mí y me estaba esperando porque ella puede ver el futuro, nos conocimos en una cafetería o mejor dicho yo la conocí en una cafetería porque ella me conocía desde antes y desde ahí no nos hemos separado hasta el día de hoy.

-¿y lo de los ojos?-preguntó mirándome como si tuviera algo raro en la cara-, no me digas que el amor te hace tener los ojos de un color raro porque yo que estoy más que enamorado de Charlotte no tengo los ojos así.

-Vale eso es porque ya no me alimento de personas, consumo solo sangre animal –reconocí con mucho orgullo-, aún me cuesta acostumbrarme pero me siento mejor que como estaba antes.

-Sí eso ni que lo digas –río mi amigo mientras seguíamos hablando-, se te nota que esa chica te hace muy feliz y te mereces ser feliz y no vengas a decir que no te mereces a Alice porque si te la mereces y te mereces toda la felicidad que el amor y ella te traigan.

Continuamos la tarde hablando de lo que habíamos hecho con nuestra existencia hasta que nos sorprendió la noche y Alice y yo tuvimos que despedirnos ya que todavía teníamos camino que recorrer para llegar donde estaban los Cullen.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, en el próximo capitulo si o si se encuentran los Cullen y tratare de hacer los capítulos mas largos eso. Nos vemos cuando actualice *-* y gracias por leer este fic, trataré de actualizar pronto.**


	27. la familia

Alice POV

Habíamos caminado casi toda la tarde desde que oscureció y nos tuvimos que despedir de Peter y Charlotte, la verdad estaba muy ansiosa quedaba tan poco para ver a los Cullen y además estaba el cumpleaños de Jasper, aunque él diga que no quiere celebrarlo algo tengo que regalarle pero lo malo es que estamos bastante lejos de la civilización y al paso que íbamos no llegaríamos sino hasta pasado mañana como estaba previsto.

La noche ya iba bastante avanzada o mejor dicho la madrugada porque ya estaban apareciendo uno que otro rayito del sol pero las nubes cubrían el calor y gran parte de la luminosidad del día.

-¡Jazz!-exclamé con alegría mientras le abrazaba con fuerza-¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¡No tengo torta a mano pero tienes que pedir tres deseos!

-Ali-dijo respondiéndome el abrazo y dándome un beso en la frente-, ¿para qué voy a pedir tres deseos si te tengo a ti? Eres todo lo que deseo incluso más de lo que merezco.

-Bueno si no quieres pedir tres deseos-dije pensando un poco lo que venía-, ¡Es hora de los regalos!

La verdad no sabía que regalarle pero mi hermoso y viejo bolso tenía que ayudarme, es decir, de algo me tenía que servir haber acumulado un montón de cosas a lo largo de mi existencia y haberlas guardado todas en el mencionado bolso. Busqué y busqué y lo único que encontré fue un oso de felpa, mi cuaderno, mi foto con Marian y un montón de cosas sin importancia en su mayoría guantes, prendedores y accesorios. No tenía un regalo para mi amado Jazz hasta que pensé en los dos collares que siempre he tenido conmigo ¿el que tiene mi nombre o el crucifijo?

-Jazz-dije sacándome el crucifijo que desde que tengo memoria ha estado conmigo-, este es tu regalo y no es un regalo cualquiera porque es muy especial, ese crucifijo lo llevo conmigo desde que me desperté en esta nueva vida y ahora te lo doy para que siempre tengas una parte de mi. Te amo y feliz cumpleaños.

-Yo también te amo-respondió mirándome antes de ponerse mi collar y darme un beso lleno de amor y gratitud que me hiso volar hasta más allá de las nubes.

-Jazz-dije mientras caminábamos abrazados por el bosque-¿por qué me amas?

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti –dijo mirándome primero con ternura y luego mirando al horizonte-¿por qué un ángel ama a un monstruo?

-Porque es el monstruito más hermoso de toda la Tierra y hace que el ángel se sienta como una princesa en sus brazos además de que la quiere muchísimo, no la deja sola nunca, la protege y porque nadie la hace sentir tan bien y tan feliz como ese monstruito tan hermoso. Te toca-dije acariciando su brazo y acomodando mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Porque es el ángel más hermoso de todo el cielo y hace que el monstruo crea que le queda un pedazo de alma en alguna parte, porque me inspira a ser alguien bueno y digno de su amor, porque amo su ternura, su alegría y todo lo que ella es, porque hace los días extraordinarios y las noches son perfectas en sus labios y lo más importante me cambió la vida desde que llegó a mí con su magia y su encanto y además porque es el sol que ilumina mi existir, gracias a ese angelito tan hermoso y maravilloso sé lo que es el amor y lo que es tener una razón para vivir. Te amo mi pequeño monstruito.

Si hubiera sido humana me hubiera dado una taquicardia o algo así y también me hubiera ruborizado, nadie nunca me había dicho algo tan hermoso, esas palabras las guardaría para siempre en mi memoria. Jasper se me acercó lentamente mirándome a los ojos y luego me besó primero lenta y suavemente como si fuera nuestro primer beso pero después el beso se tornó apasionado e intenso haciendo que juntos fuésemos como el fuego y la gasolina en lo que terminó siendo un incendio. Fue una entrega aún más apasionada que la que vivimos en el cuarto de hotel ya que no teníamos límites y podíamos incendiarnos y consumirnos con nuestro amor si queríamos.

Cuando decidimos partir de nuevo hacia nuestro destino ya era de noche y necesitábamos cazar algo de camino. A lo lejos divisamos una pequeña manada de ciervos, no sabían bien pero algo es algo, nos alimentamos rápidamente y seguimos nuestro camino.

Mientras amanecía me di cuenta de que nos quedaba bastante poco para llegar, de hecho ya se percibía la esencia de vampiro en el aire, la emoción me invadió, quedaba tan poco que era inevitable no emocionarse.

-Alice-me detuvo Jasper antes de que siguiéramos avanzando-, camina detrás de mí desde ahora.

-¿por qué?

-Porque ahora estamos en territorio de otros vampiros y recuerda que son muy territoriales y no quiero que te pase nada es por precaución.

Bufé en respuesta, era obvio que no nos rechazarían es más ya había visto que nos iban a recibir con los brazos abiertos no entendía para que tanta precaución si nada iba a pasar.

Seguimos caminando siguiendo el singular efluvio hasta que llegamos a una gran casa blanca con un jardín hermoso, ¡Era la casa de los Cullen! La reconocí de inmediato, es decir, era igual a la que había visto tantas veces en mis visiones. No sabía si tocar el timbre o esperar a que ellos se dieran cuenta de nuestra presencia y detrás de Jasper ya sabía que no me notaba mucho que digamos.

-Jazz-dige tirándole un poco del brazo-¡toca el timbre!, ¡toca el timbre!

Estaba más que emocionada y Jazz sonrió ante mi reacción antes de tocar el timbre.

Jasper POV

Al abrirse la puerta apareció una mujer bastante joven, tenía la cara con forma de corazón y el cabello color caramelo además de una sonrisa amable y en sus emociones se veía la disposición de ayudarme.

-Buenos días –me saludó sonriéndome-, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

En ese momento Alice saltó desde detrás de mi hombro para avanzar rápidamente y ponerse delante de mí mientras yo la abrazaba por la cintura, sus emociones también cambiaron cuando vio a la mujer, cambiaron de alegría a una profunda añoranza

-¡Hola!-exclamó muy alegre mi acompañante-¡Tú eres Esme ¿verdad?!

-Sí-respondió sorprendida la mujer mientras me miraba en busca de una respuesta-, entren y hablamos en la sala.

Alice prácticamente me arrastró a la gran casa mientras la tal Esme reía por lo bajo y de una forma extraña surgía un sentimiento de cariño hacia Alice, era algo extraño que apenas la conociera y ya la quisiera aunque pensándolo bien eso era bueno.

En la casa había una mujer rubia muy bonita que nos miraba con el ceño fruncido y un hombre rubio y que al parecer era simpático porque nos sonreía e invitaba a que nos sentáramos en la sala. Mientras estuvimos sentados la chica rubia inició un intenso escrutinio marcado por un gran sentimiento de desconfianza.

-¿Dónde nos podemos quedar?-preguntó de pronto Alice ganándose la mirada perpleja de todos-, a decir verdad he visto que será un cuarto lindo y con una linda vista pero no sé dónde queda, ¡oh! Pero Esme dijo que teníamos que hablar ¿qué ocurre?

-Eso es lo que nos preguntamos nosotros-dijo la chica rubia mirando amenazadoramente a Alice-¿cómo es qué sabes el nombre de nuestra madre?

-Oh pero si también se el tuyo, tu eres Rosalie y tu pareja es Emmett-respondió Alice mientras yo la tomaba de la mano en muestra de apoyo-, además la pareja de Esme y el líder de este clan es Carlisle y también está Edward, él lee la mente y toca muy bien el piano

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-preguntó Carlisle mirando intrigado a Alice.

-Lo sé porque puedo ver el futuro y vi que nos aceptarían en esta casa-respondió Alice con suficiencia-, los vi hace muchos años atrás, a decir verdad yo sé de ustedes desde que existo en esta nueva vida

-Ya veo-respondió Carlisle analizando la situación mientras Esme se sentaba al lado libre de Alice y le sonreía maternalmente-, ¿y qué más has visto en tus años de existencia?.

Alice me sonrió y comenzó a relatarle a los Cullen todo lo que veía y hacía desde que despertó sola en una pequeña cabaña, yo también intervenía relatando algunas cosas que viví en el ejército de María y cómo fue que conocí a Alice.

-Bueno-dijo Carlisle sentándose frente a nosotros-, veo que no mienten y que ya se han ganado la simpatía de Esme –eso era cierto, la buena mujer no hacía más que sonreír y abrazar a Alice mientras ella hablaba, incluso me sonreía a mí como una madre orgullosa de su hijo-, no veo por qué no puedan quedarse ¿tú qué opinas Rosalie?.

-Me da igual –respondió de forma altanera la rubia mientras yo la fulminaba con la mirada-, si quieren quedarse cosa de ellos

-¡Entonces sí!-respondió con entusiasmo Esme-, Bienvenidos a casa.

-¿Dónde están Edward y Emmett?-preguntó con curiosidad Alice mirando alrededor de la sala.

-Están de cacería cerca de aquí-respondió Carlisle-, en Hoquiam.

-¿Podemos ir a buscarlos?-preguntó Alice haciendo una carita bastante tierna.

-Claro-respondió Esme complacida-, pero primero tienen que elegir un cuarto y dejar sus cosas ahí.

-¿Puede ser cualquier cuarto?-preguntó Alice dejando entrever su entusiasmo.

-Sí cualquiera, si les gusta un cuarto quédense con ese.

Alice sonrió con ganas y me tomó de la mano para subir rápidamente por las escaleras y llegar a un pasillo lleno de puertas, mi pequeño angelito abría las puertas a velocidad vampírica y las cerraba rápidamente desechando todas las puertas hasta que llegó a la última de ese pasillo que también era la más apartada.

-¡Este me gusta!-exclamó con emoción Alice mientras me empujaba dentro-, ¿te gusta?, aunque a decir verdad está bastante feo lo único lindo es la vista todo lo demás hay que cambiarlo

Yo no opinaba eso, el cuarto sí tenía una linda vista hacia el bosque dónde se podía ver un lago, las montañas y las copas de los arboles además de las ardillas y diferentes animales que habían hecho del bosque y los árboles su hogar pero al parecer el cuarto tenía dueño por las innumerables prendas y cosas que habían en la habitación.

-Cariño-dije mirándola con un poco de culpa por arruinarle la felicidad y la chispa de emoción que se veía en sus ojos-, parece que el cuarto tiene dueño y no tenemos derecho a quitarle a alguien su cuarto.

-Pero Esme dijo que podíamos elegir cualquiera-dijo haciendo un adorable puchero, creo que si hubiera sido humana unas cuantas lagrimas se hubieran resbalado por sus mejillas-, es injusto.

Alice siguió con su tristeza torturándome con sus emociones, si algo me destruía en la vida era ver a mi princesita triste y lo peor era si yo tenía la culpa de su tristeza. Además que me hacía sentir más que culpable, me hacía sentir miserable.

-Ya , está bien remodela el cuarto pero si nos retan tu asumes la culpa-respondí resignado.

-¡Gracias Jazz!-respondió brincando y dándome un gran abrazo-, ya verás que quedará bonito cuando compremos cosas lindas no estas cosas viejas y pasadas de moda.¡Esme!-gritó Alice de una forma tan aguda que podría haber roto los vidrios de toda la casa.

-¡Qué!-le gritaron de vuelta.

-¡¿Dónde dejo las cosas viejas que hay en el cuarto?!

-¡En el garaje!

No entendía para que gritaban si aunque murmurando se hubieran escuchado pero en fin, por milagro mis oídos sobrevivieron a semejante concierto de gritos y se recuperaron al escuchar la hermosa risa musical de Alice.

Alice estaba muy emocionada mientras tomaba las cosas y me las tiraba para que las llevara al garaje: retratos, ropa, botellas, cortinas, alfombras, cd's de música, películas y demás cosas volaban en cuanto mi Alice la tomaba y las lanzaba para que las atrapara.

-Creo que en esta casa no tienen buen sentido de la decoración y de la moda aunque el salón era bastante lindo y todo era precioso pero este cuarto tiene cosas tan viejas y feas que te dan ganas de remodelar la casa entera. Ni siquiera hay cama ¿qué clase de cuarto es este?-mascullaba mientras me arrojaba una camisa de hombre.

Alice no dejó nada en pie en ese cuarto, lo desechó todo pero absolutamente todo y era yo el encargado de ir a dejar las cosas al garaje, sólo deseaba que el morador del cuarto no se enfadara por mis más de cinco viajes al garaje con sus cosas y las más de quinientas veces que Alice insultó su gusto según ella "viejo, anticuado, horrendo y más que pasado de moda".

-¿Ya podemos ir a buscar a Edward y a Emmett?-preguntó Alice mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

-Claro-dijo Esme, mañana podemos ir a comprar cosas para ustedes y su cuarto

-¡Gracias!–festejo Alice abrazando a la mujer.

Cuando salimos de la casa nos fuimos a toda velocidad hacia Hoquiam en busca de los integrantes que faltaban de nuestra nueva familia.

Esme POV

Por esos días estaba muy ocupada revisando algunos documentos que mi amado esposo había encontrado sobre Marc Jones, el viejo doctor que era amigo de mi marido y que desapareció después de solicitar nuestra ayuda, si bien habían pasado más de quince años su desaparición y la de la niña seguían siendo un misterio. En el pueblo nadie sabía nada, las últimas personas que hablaron con el medico dijeron que la última vez que le vieron fue cuando iba a dejar un cadáver al cementerio del hospital y de la chica que él atendía nadie sabía nada.

El día en que Alice y Jasper llegaron Rosalie me estaba ayudando a juntar los papeles en una carpeta mientras mi marido leía los informes médicos de la niña

-Según esto –afirmó mientras nosotras ordenábamos-, la chica sufría de demencia, esquizofrenia, depresión además de ser peligrosa, violenta y sufrir de continuas alucinaciones.

-Pero Marc nunca nos habló de una chica violenta siempre decía que era tierna y dulce, es raro que esos informes digan lo contrario-respondí recordando una vieja carta de Marc.

-Estos informes están llenados por el director del sanatorio y fueron hechos cuando la paciente iba a ser dada de alta porque se iba a ir a vivir con la hermana, tal vez a último momento desarrolló la violencia.

-Puede ser –respondí con desgana al no encontrar nada-Rose ¿dónde están Emmett y Edward?

-Se fueron a cazar desde temprano-respondió dejando archivado un último papel-, no sé cuándo vuelvan y me estoy aburriendo a montones.

En ese momento tocaron el timbre, nos miramos extrañados porque nadie nos visitaba además que ni siquiera estábamos de forma permanente en Forks, sólo estábamos de vacaciones.

-¿Quién será?-pregunté algo sorprendida.

-Cuidado-dijo Rosalie algo desconfiada-, son vampiros y son dos pero no son ninguno de los amigos de Carlisle, huelen… diferente.

Abrí la puerta y vi a un joven vampiro de unos 20 años, tenía el cabello rubio, largo hasta un poco más allá del mentón y rizado, tenía los ojos dorados al igual que nosotros pero su rostro y lo que se alcanzaba a ver de su cuerpo estaban devastados por cicatrices con forma de media luna, se notaba que había peleado con varios de nuestra especie saliendo siempre victorioso eso me dio un poco de miedo pero lo cubrí de inmediato con amabilidad y cordialidad porque se veía en sus ojos que era bueno.

-Buenos días-saludé sonriendo-, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

Él no respondió y de su hombro se asomaron otro par de ojos dorados que me miraban con alegría. Rápidamente la dueña de estos ojos se puso delante del joven a lo que él la abrazó por la espalda. Ella era pequeñita, con la cara parecida a la de un pequeño duendecillo y el cabello lo tenía negro, desordenado, rebelde y en puntas que apuntaban en diferentes direcciones. Se veía que era una buena chica y me daba la extraña sensación de que la conocía y de una forma extraña sentía que la quería pero eso no podía ser porque apenas la había visto una sola vez.

-¡Hola!-exclamó ella con voz alegre y cantarina-¡Tú eres Esme ¿verdad?!

Me quedé más que sorprendida y creo que miré al chico en busca de alguna respuesta, decidí que lo mejor era que habláramos dentro y no fuera tan incómodo.

No sé porque terminé sentada al lado de la chica mientras narraba su historia de cómo descubrió que se llamaba Alice (un nombre hermoso por cierto) , de cómo encontró a Jasper que era el amor de su existencia y de cómo nos encontraron a nosotros. Después Jasper nos contó su conversión y cómo trabajo durante años con la tal María.

Era tan extraño todo me estaba dando cuenta que quería que Alice se quedara como fuera y confiaba en ella y en lo que me decía de manera ciega, se veía tan frágil y dulce que no dudé en sonreírle y abrazarla en más de una vez, con Jasper era igual aunque no podía abrazarle puesto que estaba lejos así que le sonreía siempre que podía. La sensación que Alice encendía en mi era extraña era como si ahora estuviera completa, como si la hubiera estado esperando por años para abrazarla como ahora lo hacía. No era la misma sensación que tuve cuando conocí a Rose, Emmett o Edward era totalmente diferente.

Rosalie los miraba con mucha desconfianza y mi marido con admiración por el don que Alice poseía cuando ambos terminaron de elegir y arreglar o mejor dicho tirar lo que no servía de este se fueron en busca de Edward y Emmett.

-Rose ¿por qué te comportaste tan desconfiada?-pregunté cuando se sentó.

-No me digas que confiaste en ellos a la primera –dijo con frialdad-, no se ve que sean malos pero no sé si debamos confiarnos tanto

-Vamos si sé ve que son buenos-dije yo sonriéndole a Rose-, además Alice es casi de tu edad podrían ser amigas.

-Sí, cabe dentro de las posibilidades.

Pasó el tiempo y continuamos hablando de otras cosas menos trascendentes hasta que sentimos ruido afuera y unas risas al momento en que se abría la puerta.

-¡Rose!-exclamó Emmett como un niño pequeño- Edward y esa cosa chica y enana que parece ser un vampiro de nombre Alice me excluyen de sus conversaciones.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó extrañada Rose.

-Nos encontramos con ellos mientras cazábamos y casi nos matan del susto sobre todo Jasper y después Edward y ella empiezan a hablar con la mente y a reírse de quién sabe qué cosa y nos dejan a mí y a Jasper fuera como si fuéramos bichos raros y ellos tuvieran el mejor club social o algo así.

Todos comenzamos a reír por lo que dijo Emmett, todos menos Rose quien enojada al ver la buena relación que había entre Alice y Edward frunció el ceño y se fue corriendo a encerrarse a su habitación.

-¿Qué le pasa ahora?-pregunte sorprendida.

-Está celosa-respondieron Jasper y Edward al unísono.

Y así fue como recibimos a dos integrantes más en nuestra familia y por primera vez puedo afirmar que me siento completa.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy , gracias por leer *-* y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo-**


	28. relaciones familiares

Alice POV

Nos quedamos toda la noche hablando de cómo cada uno se convirtió en vampiro, todos menos yo porque no recordaba nada, me dolía no recordar y ni siquiera saber quién fui , todos podían recordar algo menos yo y eso me hacía sentir triste y frustrada. Creo que Jasper se había dado cuenta porque me mandaba olas de felicidad y comodidad, le sonreí con cariño en respuesta.

A eso de las tres de la mañana Edward dijo que quería buscar algo a su habitación, parece que quería mostrarme una fotografía de navidad o algo así. En menos de un segundo ya estaba de vuelta pero no traía una foto si no que traía MI osito de felpa y mi fotografía con Marian en vestidos de boda.

-¿Dónde están mis cosas?-preguntó enojado y mostrando lo que había encontrado-Lo único que hay en mi cuarto son este oso viejo y feo y está foto.

-¡Oye!-le reclamé enojada y entrecerrando los ojos-, el oso no es feo es hermoso y es mío. Devuélvelo dónde estaba y ¡dame mi foto! ¡Jazz dile que me dé mis cosas!

**-**¿Por qué metieron mis cosas al garaje?-preguntó mirando a Jasper que trataba de enviarle olas de calma, yo sólo pensaba en recuperar mis cosas así que cuando intentó leer mi mente no lo logró pero con los demás miembros de la familia si lo logró-, voy por mis cosas a buscar un nuevo cuarto.

Antes de que se fuera le murmuré un lo siento mental y me tiró mis cosas pero me sonrió luego diciéndome que no pasaba nada. Me dio un poco de remordimiento cuando entró con todas sus cosas y subió por las escaleras buscando un cuarto nuevo, pero no es mi culpa que su cuarto sea el que yo quiero, además no se lo iba a devolver porque a mi me dijieron que podía elegir cualquiera y yo quiero ese no otro.

Subí a guardar mi osito y mi fotografía cuando me crucé con Rosalie a mitad del pasillo, la rubia me miró de arriba hacia abajo como buscándome algún defecto o algo así.

-Hola Rose-la saludé contenta y sonriéndole-, ¿ por qué no bajas y hablas con todos?

-Soy Rosalie y no quiero ir abajo-dijo de forma fría y seca mientras entraba hacia un cuarto en medio del pasillo.

Me quedé de pie en medio del pasillo pensando en qué le puede pasar a Rosalie para que esté tan ofuscada y no quiera hablar con nadie, a lo mejor tiene algún problema y no le ha dicho a nadie aunque no creo porque Emmett se habría enterado.

-No te preocupes y déjala sola-me dijo Edward cerrando su nuevo cuarto-, está un poco enojada y celosa.

-Pero eso ¿por qué?-pregunté ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-Porque digamos que cuando ella llegó a esta familia no la recibí muy bien que digamos-dijo Edward haciendo una mueca un tanto extraña-, ahora está un poco molesta porque tuviste un buen recibimiento por parte de todos. Ella se esperaba que yo te tratara igual o peor de cómo lo hice con ella. Pero no te preocupes se le pasará en un tiempo.

Bueno la cosa es que había pasado el tiempo y mi relación con Rosalie no mejoraba, es más incluso parecía querer evitarme todo el tiempo. De hecho cuando fui al centro comercial con Esme, Rosalie decidió no ir sólo por el hecho de que yo iba a estar ahí. Decidí no darle importancia porque cómo decía Edward se le tenía que pasar algún día.

El día en que la pase con Esme fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida, compré un millón de cosas para mí, para Jazz y para nuestro cuarto, obviamente todo lo que compré estaba muy a la moda y era muy hermoso, nada en comparación con lo que había antes en el cuarto. Me di cuenta que amaba comprar y que amaba la ropa, me encantaba la idea de tener tantos vestidos y prendas que podía usar uno por día. Ese había sido mi sueño desde que había robado mi primer vestido, era de color lila y también me acuerdo a la perfección que imaginé lo hermoso que podría ser usar un vestido diferente por día, ahora gracias a mi nueva familia podía hacerlo realidad.

Esme me trataba tan bien y no sólo a mí, a Jasper también le trataba bien, nos quería como si fuésemos sus hijos y nos trataba como tal al igual que Carlisle. A decir verdad todos en la familia nos querían y se habían acostumbrado a nuestra presencia, incluso Rosalie se llevaba muy bien con Jasper y hablaban casi siempre de varias cosas como de jugar un partido de béisbol o algo así

El día en que teníamos que arreglar las cosas para mudarnos Emmett, Carlisle , Jazz y yo estábamos en la sala guardando algunas cosas cuando a mi gigante hermano se le ocurrió mostrar una fotografía, mejor dicho mi fotografía.

-Enana-exclamó sorprendido-, no nos contaste que fuiste la novia fugitiva. ¡Oh por Dios dejaste plantado a Jazz en el altar y te fuiste de fiesta y a sacarte fotos!, pobre Jazz, pensé que eras cruel enana pero no a tal grado. Tienes una mente macabra y malévola.

-Yo no me he casado con Jasper-dije como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo-, esa foto es de antes de que me haya encontrado con mi Jazz.

-Ósea que te ibas a casar con otro ¿quién era?, ¿lo conozco? y ¿ella es la dama de honor? Aunque vestida de novia no lo creo, a lo mejor se pusieron de acuerdo para fugarse de su respectiva boda y después irse de fiesta.

-No me iba a casar con nadie-dije quitándole la foto-, es una fotografía que me saqué con una amiga antes de que se fuera a Londres y se me ocurrió que sería lindo vestirnos de novias y ya.

-¿Por qué no se han casado?-nos preguntó Carlisle uniéndose a la conversación-, aquí estamos todos casados

Jasper y yo nos miramos extrañados, es decir, nunca se nos había pasado por la mente casarnos porque no teníamos que probarle nuestro amor a nadie. Nos amábamos y punto nada de matrimonios y papeles que lo probaran, esas cosas no iban con nosotros. Tal vez los humanos tenían que probar el amor con papeles y certificados para Jasper y para mí no se prueba se demuestra con acciones.

-Para Alice y para mí el matrimonio no es algo muy importante-me apoyó Jazz dándome la mano y acariciándome el dorso con el pulgar-, es decir, no tengo que demostrarle a nadie que la amo aparte de a ella claro está.

-No te hablo de que tengas que demostrarle al mundo que la amas-dijo Carlisle-, si se aman bien pero ¿no creen que sería lindo consagrar su amor ante los ojos de Dios?. Bueno eso se los dejo para que lo piensen.

Jasper y yo sonreímos en una respuesta muy sincronizada y cada uno se fue por su lado, yo iba a guardar las cosas en nuestro cuarto y Jazz a cazar un poco para no caer en la tentación si es que teníamos que estar en contacto con humanos.

Cuando entré a mi cuarto vi que Rosalie estaba en él y que me sonreía con un poco de melancolía mientras se sentaba en el sillón y me invitaba a hacer lo mismo.

-He oído que te casaras con Jasper-dijo mirándome fijamente

-No lo sé, aún no veo que Jazz tome una decisión y yo tampoco la he tomado-respondí juntando mis manos en mi regazo tratando de que nuestras pieles no se rozaran bajo ningún motivo.

-Ha, yo creo que te lo pedirá, se nota que te ama mucho.

-Sí, lo sé.

Nos quedamos en un incómodo silencio por algo así de cinco minutos, yo no la miraba, es decir, una cosa que me dolía era el desprecio y yo sabía que a Rose no le agradaba entonces para qué molestarla con mirarla y hablarle, era mejor mantener la distancia.

-Alice yo quería hablar contigo-empezó ella con un poco de nerviosismo-, sé que te he tratado muy mal desde que llegaste y créeme que no es porque me caigas mal.

-Te caigo mal porque Edward me recibió mejor a mí y sé que eso está mal pero no es mi culpa. Pero créeme que te entiendo.

-Lo sé-dijo poniéndose de pie-, he hablado con Edward y quiero que me perdones además de que nos demos la oportunidad de conocernos e intentar ser amigas ¿te parece?

-Sí , sí me parece-respondí abrazándola y con una gran sonrisa

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, el próximo será mejor porque tendré mas tiempo nos vemos y gracias por leer**


	29. Centro comercial

Alice POV

Decidimos que lo mejor sería mudarnos a Canadá a una casa que estaba como casi todas a las afueras de un pueblo lo bastante cerca de un bosque como para tener suficientes animales que cazar. Esta casa era muy grande, más grande que la de Forks pero igual de luminosa, también era blanca y con grandes ventanales pero en el patio trasero había como una especie de terraza y una piscina.

Con Jasper escogimos la habitación más grande, era hermosa, tan grande que duplicaba o mejor dicho triplicaba la que teníamos antes en Forks. Tenía un closet independiente y muy amplio además de un cuarto de baño propio con un gran jacuzzi. En definitiva la habitación era perfecta para mí, lo único que tenía que hacer era remodelar mi ropa y la de Jazz pero eso lo haría luego con una salida familiar al centro comercial más cercano.

Durante los cinco primeros días en la nueva casa parecía que Jasper quería gastarme una broma con mis visiones. No tomaba una decisión con respecto al tema del matrimonio. Yo había dejado de lado ese tema la misma tarde en que Carlisle lo había propuesto en cambio Jasper le daba muchas vueltas al asunto incluso había visto que me lo propondría pero a los cinco minutos cambiaba a una opción tan radical como no casarnos nunca y vivir en pecado por el resto de nuestros días dicho sea de paso que son bastantes.

-Jazz-le llamé mientras terminaba de seleccionar los vestidos y la ropa que ya no usaría y debían irse lejos, muy muy lejos.

-Dime Ali-respondió Jasper entrando por la puerta.

-Tenemos que ir al centro comercial, ¡no tengo nada que ponerme!-exclamé totalmente horrorizada mientras contemplaba mi lo peor que ha podido pasarme

-Pero ¿y todos esos vestidos que están encima de la cama?-pregunto tomando un vestido rojo que usé hace unos días-, no te los has puesto ni siquiera dos veces.

-Por eso mismo ya me los puse todos igual que tú ya te pusiste esa camisa azul la semana pasada –dije con el ceño fruncido a lo que Jazz abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Pero mi camisa está nueva –refunfuñó entrecerrando los ojos, yo ya me estaba aburriendo de esto, además de vieja la camisa estaba pasada de moda y no iba a permitir que el amor de toda mi existencia se vistiera mal.

Le tomé de la mano y lo jalé con fuerza en dirección al centro comercial más cercano. No teníamos mucho tiempo que perder además de que teníamos que cazar en el camino ya que si no lo hacíamos mi amado Jazz no soportaría mucho el contacto con los humanos.

Jasper POV

Alice prácticamente me arrastró hacia el bosque y aún no entendía muy bien el porqué, yo no había dicho o hecho nada malo solo mencionar que mi camisa azul aún era utilizable y que estaba nueva cosa que era cierto al igual que los casi 15 vestidos que según mi amada princesa estaban viejos y más que pasados de moda.

-Muy bien Jazz-dijo sonriente cuando llegamos al bosque-, cazaremos un poco e iremos al centro comercial a renovar nuestro closet.

Me miró con sus ojitos llenos de alegría ante la perspectiva de que pasáramos juntos el día en el centro comercial así que no me atreví a decirle que no era tan necesario ni urgente renovar nuestro más que nuevo vestuario. Era increíble que fuera tan manipulable si hubiera conocido a mi Ali cuando era humano estaba seguro que me hubiera llevado a la perdición de la mayoría de las batallas e incluso me hubiera llevado a la muerte, aunque para ser justos no me hubiera quejado al verme perdido si es que con eso podía ver sus ojitos brillar de alegría.

Cazamos un par de osos, gracias al cielo ya había aprendido a no destrozar mi ropa con la caza porque las primeras veces no quedaba nada de lo que llevaba puesto y era mi ángel la que tenía que tomar prestadas algunas prendas. Eso estaba dominado pero aún me complicaba la sangre humana y era un desafío increíble enfrentarme a ella.

Después de una merecida caza y de tener mis ojos dorados otra vez nos dirigimos a paso humano hacia la ciudad donde estaba el famoso centro comercial. El ya mencionado edificio era una mega construcción de tres pisos con más de 20 tiendas habilitadas para el comercio.

Mi pequeña acompañante cambió sus típicas emociones de alegría a una euforia totalmente incontrolable que ni siquiera se aplacaba con mis más poderosas olas de calma y tranquilidad, de hecho había provocado que más de un humano se durmieran en las posiciones más extrañas pero en Alice parecían no tener efecto alguno.

Alice me arrastró por todo el centro comercial como un burro de cargas, ella compraba y me lanzaba las bolsas para que prácticamente las atrapara antes de que cayeran al suelo. Corríamos por todos los pisos llevando un millón de bolsas o mejor dicho Alice iba delante de mí y yo iba tratando de seguirle el paso con casi 20 o 30 bolsas de diferentes colores en cada mano

-Alice-la llamé cuando me lanzó otra bolsa-, ¿no crees que ya has comprado más que suficiente?

-No –respondió acercándose a mí-, aún quedan cinco tiendas de ropa femenina y después tenemos que comprar ropa para ti

En resumen no nos detuvimos hasta que a Alice se le acabó el dinero, se compró vestidos y trajes de todos los colores y lo peor es que había casi 10 que eran exactamente iguales pero que según ella eran totalmente diferentes por color, material, diseño, entre otras cosas que no entendí. Para que decir las cosas que me compró a mí, ni siquiera alcancé a ver muy bien que eran porque Alice veía algo que según ella me quedaría lindo y lo compraba en menos de dos segundos.

Íbamos caminando por la ciudad mientras trataba de desconectarme de las emociones de todos esos humanos juntos cuando comencé a pensar como por décima vez en la semana en la posibilidad de casarme con Alice. Había desechado la idea casi por completo pero una parte importante de mi deseaba casarse con ella. Alice era el amor de mi existencia y estaba completamente seguro de que pasaría el resto de mi existencia con ella, mis sentimientos eran claros y profundos con respecto a ella así que ¿por qué no casarme con ella?. Me estaba inclinando a la idea de pedirle matrimonio porque sería un lindo gesto y una valida prueba de amor.

-¡Sí!-exclamó Alice saltando y aplaudiendo con alegría.

-Sí ¿qué? Cariño-le pregunté con un visible asombro al no saber en qué minuto habíamos empezado una conversación.

-Que si quiero casarme contigo Jazz-exclamó abrazándome con fuerza para después darme un pequeño beso en los labios-, ¡será la mejor boda de nuestras existencias!, pero no quiero que sea como Rose y Emmett que se casan en todos los estados que pueden. Será solo una pero será especial y la mejor boda de todas.

-Pero Ali-le reclamé como un niño pequeño-, ni siquiera tengo el anillo a mano y no se vale que lo hayas visto yo quería sorprenderte.

-Pero sí me sorprendiste-reclamó mirándome con su carita de cachorro abandonado-, yo pensé que no me lo ibas a pedir porque cambiabas de decisión cada dos minutos y al final habías decidido que no ¡pero hoy has decidido que sí y con más determinación que antes!

Yo sonreí ante su acertado comentario y dejé caer las bolsas para abrazarla y besarla tiernamente en sus perfectos labios, pese a todo el tiempo que llevábamos juntos aún no me convencía de que ella me amaba y de que quisiera pasar el resto de la eternidad con migo, era casi como un sueño. Ni siquiera en mi vida de humano soñé con alguien tan especial y maravillosa como ahora lo es mi futura esposa.

Ese pensamiento me hiso sonreír, pensar en Alice como mi esposa era algo aún más increíble y maravilloso como el hecho de que los vampiros existiéramos

**Holiii c: aquí yo actualizando otra vez, perdonen la demora pero es que no he tenido mucho tiempo que digamos u.u, además mi adorada prima llamada Cathy *-* me ha dado más ideas para el fic, como deben saber la idea original no es mía es de ella y ella no sé de donde la sacó solo me dijo podrías escribir que Esme es la madre de Alice y yo como :ooo interesante asdadsadsdads y después seguimos viendo la tele xd. Bueno trataré de actualizar pronto y gracias por leerme y perdonen lo corto de los capítulos agradézcanle a mi colegio del mal :cccc. Nos vemos cuando actualice y los quiero muchísimo *-***


	30. El matrimonio parte 1

Alice POV

Si fuera humana me saldrían canas verdes y arrugas en mi frente. Organizar un matrimonio es más difícil de lo que pensé y sobre todo si quiero el matrimonio perfecto casi como cuento de hadas. Lo único bueno era que toda la familia se puso muy contenta con la noticia y todos nos felicitaron por ello.

Al llegar a casa Jasper me entregó mi anillo, era de su abuela y se lo había entregado antes de morir para que si algún día se casaba o estaba realmente enamorado se lo entregara a la mujer que amara. Sonreí ante la perspectiva de ser yo esa mujer y tener el honor de llevar ese anillo, además era muy hermoso era de oro y tenía pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes y lo mejor era que si la luz del sol alumbraba las piedras preciosas del anillo estas brillaban como la piel de un vampiro también lo hacía al sol.

Pero eso era lo bueno de planificar mi matrimonio, lo malo es que en ninguna tienda de vestidos de boda hay algún vestido que me guste, son todos largos, típicos y aburridos. Yo quería un vestido acampanado pero corto lo máximo de largo bajo la rodilla, pero no habían y ya mi paciencia se estaba acabando. Llevaba 4 meses buscando el vestido perfecto y nada y lo peor es que faltaba sólo una semana para el matrimonio y estaba casi todo listo.

-¿Ya encontraste el vestido?-me preguntó Rose mientras colocaba un florero en la mesa de la sala-, estoy segura de que encontraras el vestido perfecto y causara impacto.

-He buscado en todas las tiendas que se me ocurren y no me gusta ninguno-dije encogiéndome y haciendo un involuntario puchero-, no sé qué hacer .¡Todo listo y la novia sin vestido!

-¿y si lo diseñas tu misma?-me sugirió Esme uniéndose a nuestra conversación-, nos has dicho que tienes dibujados algunos bosquejos, ¿por qué no diseñas algo a partir de eso?

-¡No es mala idea!-exclamé llena de alegría-, pero tienen que ayudarme a elegir la tela y los implementos necesarios.

-¡Claro que sí!-me sonrió Rosalie con ganas-, ya verás que serás maravillosa de todas formas.

Ese día partimos a comprar todo lo necesario y comencé a trabajar en el cuarto de Rosalie para que Jazz no viera mi perfecto vestido. A último momento decidí descartar el vestido corto porque vi que no sería muy bien aprobado por los invitados además de que Rose amenazó con contarle a Jasper que quería mostrarle las piernas a la mitad de la ciudad si es que iba a mi boda con un vestido según ella demasiado corto y futurista para el año 1950. Yo no le veía lo malo a usar mi vestido a mitad del muslo, total, iba a usar cosas más cortas para la luna de miel y eso si es que se me daba la gana ponerme ropa.

Mi vestido final era largo con corte princesa y la cola del vestido era maravillosa, larga y perfecta. El vestido tenía mangas de encajes con un hermoso diseño de finas flores. Era sin duda el vestido perfecto y lo mejor es que era diseñado por mí además había visto que el vestido le gustaría a todo el mundo.

En todo este tiempo había visto muy pocas veces al amor de mi existencia, yo andaba muy preocupada con el tema de la boda y las chicas me estaban ayudando, Jazz también estaba viendo algunas cosas del matrimonio pero en compañía de Emmett y Edward quienes tenían en mente que no nos viéramos hasta el bendito día del matrimonio. Quería ver a mi futuro esposo, es decir, era mi derecho ver a mi Jasper las 24 horas del día y dónde yo quisiese. Pero en fin, cada día faltaba menos para poder por fin casarme, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando faltaban solo horas para poder dar el "sí, acepto"

Ese día todo el mundo se movía de forma muy rápida. Edward, Emmett y Carlisle se encargaban de los últimos detalles de la decoración que consistían en colocar algunas servilletas y arreglos florales de manera artística y armoniosa en las mesas para la fiesta. Rosalie y Esme me estaban ayudando con el vestido y el maquillaje(con mi pelo no ya que como lo tenía corto no había mucho que hacer allí) y también se arreglaban ellas, Rosalie llevaba un vestido rojo fuerte con un escote profundo en la espalda mientras que mi madre tenía puesto un vestido dorado un poco más discreto pero igual de hermoso.

Cuando estuve lista y frente al espejo no lo podía creer, me veía casi como la princesa de un cuento o algo así. No parecía yo en absoluto, el encaje en mis brazos y el corte princesa del vestido le daban a mi figura un toque tierno y algo mágico, mi maquillaje era bastante sutil y natural según Esme solo para resaltar mis rasgos más bellos.

-Te ves preciosa-me dijo Esme suspirando antes de abrazarme-, vas a ser la novia más hermosa de todas.

-Gracias-contesté abrazándola y luego me dirigí hacia Rosalie-, pero creo que mi dama de honor me ha eclipsado y la fantástica novia pasará a segundo plano por la bella y escultural dama de honor.

-¡Nada de eso!-chilló Rose mirándome con ojos llenos de alegría-, este día es tuyo y te ves más que fabulosa y lo mejor el vestido que diseñaste es acorde a los tiempos y no andas enseñándole las piernas a toda la ciudad.

-¡No puedes ser tan anticuada!-refunfuñé-, hubiera sido un vestido sencillo pero todo el mundo se hubiera quedado con la boca abierta

-Sí pero abierta de espanto –me pinchó Rose a lo que yo le saqué la lengua-, a lo mejor en un futuro bastante distante los vestidos de boda serán cortos.

-Ya basta chicas-nos regañó Esme con algo de severidad-, lo importante es que el vestido es perfecto y nos gusta a todas

Rose y yo asentimos una sola vez para luego sentarnos a esperar a que viniera Edward acompañado de Carlisle a indicarnos que ya era hora.

Esme se retiró del cuarto con Edward mientras que Rose y Carlisle se quedaron junto a mí por unos minutos en los que comencé a ponerme un poco nerviosa y bastante ansiosa por lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

-Quédate tranquila-me susurró Rose antes de que Edward comenzara a tocar su música de entrada-, me toca pero tú no estés nerviosa. Todo va a salir bien.

Cuando Rose se fue apreté con fuerza el brazo de Carlisle quien se removió un poco de seguro por el dolor de dicho agarre.

-Alice, cariño-me dijo tocando ligeramente la mano que tenía agarrada a su brazo-, lamento decirte que si me aprietas un poco más me arrancaras el brazo y créeme que lo necesito para trabajar-le sonreí en respuesta a lo que él me dio un beso paternal en la frente-. Sabes que te quiero como a mi hija y te has sabido ganar el amor y el cariño de todos. Todo saldrá perfecto y veras que el matrimonio no es tan malo como crees.

Esa breve charla me sirvió para relajarme y para no mutilar a mi padre adoptivo. En ese momento comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial que indicaba mi partida.

-¿Lista?-me preguntó Carlisle dándome ánimos

-Siempre –le respondí con una sonrisa a lo que él asintió.

Cuando comenzamos a caminar a un paso tortuosamente lento hacia el altar pasaron por mi mente todos los momentos tan maravillosos que viví con Jasper, todas mis visiones y lo que luché por tenerlo a mi lado. También se me vino a la mente Marian que estaría muriéndose de la risa al verme con un vestido largo y de princesas cuando yo siempre le dije que el mío sería corto. También vi a Rosalie, Emmett y Edward a quienes después enfoqué cerca del altar, a Esme y Carlisle que los sentía como mis padres hoy más que nunca y por último, y quien también fue el primer recuerdo que se vino a mi mente, estaba Jasper, el amor de mi existencia quien me sonreía y me miraba con sus bellos ojos esperando a por mí en el altar. Le sonreí pensando por primera vez en mi existencia que todo lo que soñé y vi en mis visiones ahora era realidad.

**Bueno no quedó muy bien este capitulo pero espero que les guste, he estado un poco mal psicológicamente y con algunos problemillas familiares así que si quieren alegrarme la vida con un review bienvenido sea xd pero es en serio eso de los problemas :/ Gracias por leer y nos veremos cuando actualice **


	31. El matrimonio parte 2

Jasper POV

Estaba muy nervioso mientras esperaba a mi Alice en el altar, trataba de ignorar a los humanos que ahí se encontraban, había cazado la noche anterior con los chicos a modo de una improvisada despedida de soltero, sin embargo, no me habían dejado ver a Alice en semanas y la extrañaba de una manera enfermiza, quería escuchar el sonido de su risa y ver como sus ojitos me miraban con todo el amor del mundo.

-Jasper, ya cálmate-me dijo Edward parándose a mi lado- tus nervios nos están afectando a todos.

-Pero es que quiero verla-refunfuñé como un niño pequeño-, es injusto que me hagan esperar tanto para verla.

-Pues si no te calmas no iré a avisarle que ya puede venir porque lleva casi media hora lista y esperando mi señal.

Abrí mis ojos en señal de sorpresa .¿Mi Ali llevaba media hora lista y yo como un idiota nervioso desde casi dos horas? Edward me sonrió como si fuera lo más gracioso del mundo y se retiró de seguro a buscar a mi pequeño ángel, cuando volvió se sentó al piano y comenzó a tocar la música de entrada de Rosalie quien camino con gracia hasta situarse a su posición previamente establecida.

Cuando Edward comenzó a tocar la marcha nupcial mis nervios se duplicaron pero cuando logré ver a Alice tomada del brazo de Carlisle las demás personas desaparecieron de mi gran campo de visión, solo podía ver a Alice y lo perfecta que se veía con su vestido de novia blanco. Se veía tan hermosa que me sentí en el cielo, mientras caminaba hacia mí y me sonreía pensé que parecía un ángel caído del mismísimo cielo, era realmente extraño que el cielo me premiara con su ángel más bello y puro, yo no había hecho nada en toda mi existencia algo para merecerla pero aquí me encontraba a punto de casarme con mi princesa, mi ángel, mi pequeño y encantador monstruito, en resumen mi mundo y existencia entera

Cuando Carlisle puso la blanca mano de Alice sobre la mía entrelacé nuestros dedos mientras le sonreía con alegría a lo que ella también me respondió de la misma forma con una alegría duplicada.

-Te ves preciosa-le susurré a un volumen imperceptible para los humanos-, eres la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo. Te amo.

-Gracias Jazz –me dijo con su risita musical y hechizante-, yo también te amo y eres mejor de lo que mis visiones te mostraban, eres simplemente perfecto.

Mientras escuchaba o mejor dicho intentaba escuchar las palabras que pronunciaba el reverendo no podía dejar de ver y contemplar a Alice. A decir verdad no escuché absolutamente nada de lo que dijo el amable hombre que nos estaba casando, solo le presté atención al momento de pronunciar nuestros votos y la pregunta más importante de toda mi existencia.

-Jasper Hale-pronunció el reverendo- ¿aceptas a Alice Cullen como tu esposa para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Sí, acepto-dije mirando a Alice provocando su mágica sonrisa mientras le acariciaba su mejilla.

-Alice Cullen –dijo el reverendo feliz porque faltaba poco para terminar con el ritual-¿aceptas a Jasper Hale como tu esposo para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Sí, acepto-dijo ella guiñándome un ojo a lo que yo le sonreí de forma sincera.

-Bien-dijo el reverendo con una alegría increíble, a decir verdad creo que yo contagié al mundo con la alegría-, pues les declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Puse una mano en la cintura de Alice y con la otra le acaricié lentamente la mejilla para luego besarla de una forma tierna y dulce que me dejó sorprendido. La había besado muchas veces antes pero esta vez era diferente, era nuestro primer beso como marido y mujer y se sentía un poco mejor y especial que antes aunque todos mis besos con Alice eran especiales.

La fiesta transcurrió con calma y alegría. Todo iba bien hasta el momento en que nos tocó partir el pastel de bodas, se veía un pastel normal y hasta olía como toda la comida humana: inusitadamente mal y no me equivoque. Cuando lo probé fue como si se me diera vuelta el estómago, sabía a tierra y a las cosas más asquerosas que podía recordar, sin embargo, recordé que era solo una cucharadita así que agradecí enormemente a las tradiciones de bodas.

Bailé casi toda la noche con mi nueva esposa y me deleitaba con sus sonrisas y con cada una de sus palabras. Si antes creía que era un ángel ahora lo veía más que comprobado, era ella más que un ángel era mi ángel y ahora lo sería para siempre y por todos los días de mi larga existencia.

Alice conocía cada una de mis miradas y lo mismo me pasaba con ella, era como si nos pudiéramos leer la mente el uno al otro y cada vez que veía sus luminosos ojos veía sus "te amo" silenciosos porque para nosotros las palabras sobran además las palabras y los labios mienten pero los ojos y la mirada no y yo sabía que Alice me era totalmente sincera cuando me dirigía sus miradas llenas de amor.

A eso de las doce de la noche nos comenzábamos a retirar de la fiesta, Alice se había cambiado su vestido de novia por uno más cómodo ya que íbamos a viajar en avión hasta la isla que Carlisle y Esme tenían cerca de Brasil. Cuando íbamos cruzando el camino de la salida una gran lluvia de arroz nos impactó de pronto y pude ver que Emmett nos lanzaba arroz como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Se veía más que infantil lanzándonos puñados y puñados de arroz mientras Rose le miraba para que dejara de hacerlo con tanta fuerza.

El viaje se me hiso eterno pero Alice trataba de distraerme para que no pensara en la sangre de los humanos que tenía a mi alrededor pero era casi imposible, había cazado pero no podía soportar tener que estar encerrado en un lugar con tantos humanos juntos y su sangre palpitante y deliciosa recorriendo sus venas.

-Jazz tranquilo-me susurró Alice mirándome preocupada-, ya vamos a llegar a Washington D. C y ahí haremos una escala donde podremos buscar algo que cazar.

-Eso siempre y cuando no mate a toda la tripulación y todo se vuelva una carnicería-dije en tono de broma-, estoy seguro que después saldríamos en las noticias, nos haríamos famosos y harían una película que se llamaría asesino a bordo, espero que me elijan de protagonista

-¡Hey!-exclamó fingiendo enfado-, se supone que la de las visiones del futuro soy yo. Además no pasará nada de eso porque tienes una esposa muy inteligente que tiene todo previamente calculado.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunté desconfiado mientras de su bolso de mano sacaba un vaso de colores con tapa y una bombilla azul.

-Toma-me dijo pasándome el vaso-, había visto que ibas a estar muy sediento así que esta mañana antes de la boda salí a cazar y se me ocurrió la idea de traerte un poco, es de puma así que espero que te guste pero te tiene que durar hasta que hagamos escala en Washington.

-Gracias Ali-exclamé abrazándola-, ¿te había dicho antes que eres simplemente perfecta?

-Como un trillón de veces-dijo para después besarme en la mejilla-, y tú también eres perfecto, te amo de aquí hasta más del cielo.

-Ali, literalmente estamos en el cielo-le recordé susurrándole bajito-, estamos en un avión.

-Lo sé, por eso lo digo.

Después de beber un poco de la sangre que Alice me había guardado y de ofrecerle un poco a lo que ella se negó, el viaje transcurrió más tranquilo. No quiero ni siquiera pensar en que hubiera pasado si es que Alice no hubiera traído algo de beber.

Llegamos a Rio de Janeiro bien entrada la mañana, pero al parecer todo estaba a nuestro favor porque no había mucho tráfico ese día en la ciudad, Alice compró un par de cosa y nos encaminamos al jate que nos esperaba en el puerto, hubiéramos llegado más rápido nadando pero Ali no quería mojar su perfecto vestido.

Cuando llegamos a la casa en la hermosa isla lo primero que hice fue dejar a Ali en la casa cómodamente instalada y después fui a buscar algo por ahí que cazar, volví como a las tres horas, me costó bastante buscar una presa lo suficientemente grande, sólo había presas pequeñitas y que no eran tan deliciosas como otro tipo de sangre.

-Hola Jazz-me saludó Ali cuando ya estaba dentro de la casa-, ¿ya te sientes mejor?

-Sí, pero las presas de aquí no son como las de casa-refunfuñe fingiendo desencanto-, son más pequeñitas.

-Sí, pero podemos ir al amazonas y probar suerte ahí , ¿quieres ver una película?

-Claro-respondí sentándome en el sillón para que luego ella hiciera lo mismo.

Nos acomodamos en el fino sillón para ver una película de amor, Alice estaba prácticamente sentada en mi regazo así que me era bastante fácil robarle unos cuantos besos durante la trama, pero pasó algo que no nos esperábamos. Pasó que nos emocionamos un poquito más de la cuenta con los besos y para decirlo de forma breve y resumida terminamos destrozando el fino sillón de cuero de Esme. No quedó nada de lo que antes fue un sillón con cojines de plumas, sólo quedaron precisamente las plumas.

-¿y ahora que hacemos?-le pregunté a Alice mirando el pequeño desastre que habíamos causado-Esme nos matará cuando se entere de qué fue lo que le pasó a su sillón.

-No creo que nos mate además se suponía que esto es lo que haríamos en nuestra luna de miel ¿o crees que esperan a que juguemos a las cartas?. Bueno jugar cartas igual es divertido y podremos hacerlo luego.

-Sí, tienes razón –le admití con algo de preocupación.

Sin embargo, no hubo ningún juego de cartas luego, sólo hubo más besos y más pasión que antes, hubiéramos continuado haciendo el amor pero un ruido como el de una pared desquebrajándose nos alertó de que algo pasaba.

-¡Jazz!-me llamó Alice viendo por encima de mi hombro-, te informo que hay una grieta del porte de Latinoamérica en la pared.

-¿Qué?-pregunté sorprendido

Tenía mi mano apoyada en la pared pero al sacarla para ver la grieta que Alice señalaba, la casa entera se vino abajo y no es chiste. No quedó absolutamente nada de la casa ni siquiera las vigas, se desplomó en menos de un minuto aplastando todos los muebles que allí había. De la hermosa casa a la que llegamos sólo quedaron los escombros como si un tornado o un terremoto hubieran arrasado con la vivienda.

-¡¿Qué hacemos?!-exclamó Alice preocupada por lo que veían sus ojos-, ¡Esme nos picara en rodajitas y nos dará de comer a los licántropos! , ¡Créelo Jasper se unirán sólo para matarnos y mandarnos a pedir plegarias a Dios para que nos deje entrar al cielo!

-Tranquila-dije fingiendo calma deplorablemente-, algo tiene que haberse salvado por lo menos algunas vigas y soportes para tratar de reconstruir algo.

-¡No quedó nada!-chilló Alice preocupada, después tuvo una visión por la que desfiguró el rostro-, ¡Esme nos matará lo he visto!, no literalmente pero nos hemos ganado un buen regaño. Pero si nosotros hemos destruido la casa en un día ¿cuánto tiempo habrán necesitado Rose y Emmett para destruirla?

-Da igual, vamos a casa antes de que terminemos hundiendo la isla-exclamé algo desanimado.

-¡Oye! No es tan mala idea.

Sonreí y empezamos a buscar algo de ropa que a decir verdad fue lo único que se salvó pero para el horror de Alice quedó toda llena de polvo y restos de ladrillos.

Nos fuimos nadando y corriendo a la casa donde estábamos antes de nuestro matrimonio y divisamos a Emmett trepado en un árbol y sonriéndonos cuándo nos vio.

-¿Qué les pasó?-preguntó en tono de burla-, se aburrieron de inundar de lujuria la isla.

-Un accidente-dijo bajito Alice, casi en un susurro.

-¡No me digan que destruyeron la casa de Esme!-dijo el oso con los ojos bien abiertos-, ¡y en un día!, ¡Jazz, Jazz, Jazz tienes tanto que aprender de mí!

-¿De qué mierda hablas?-pregunté irritado por su exceso de confianza-, se suponía que era nuestra luna de miel.

-Sí, pero esas cosas sucias las tenías que hacer lejos de la casa, digamos que la casa solo está de adorno, ni siquiera es necesario que te acerques a ella. Es más no entiendo para que pediste las llaves

-Pero yo qué tenía que saber que la casa no se tocaba-le reclamé por no haberme informado sobre ese pequeño detalle-, ya vas a ver Emmett te daré tu merecido después de un rato porque huelo a Esme cerca.

-¡Ni intenten esconderse! –Nos gritó la aludida apareciendo junto a Rosalie quién no paraba de reírse-¡¿Cómo pudieron destruir mi casita?!

-Lo siento-dijo Alice con la voz más tierna de la que fue capaz-, fue…un accidente.

-Sí, un accidente de lo más planificado-dijo Emmett moviendo las cejas sugerentemente.

-¡Cállate Emmett!-chilló Alice mirándolo enojada-, no nos estás ayudando.

-Muy bien-remató Esme con voz serena-, como este "accidente" terminó con su luna de miel podrán volver a ella.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Alice abrazando a nuestra madre adoptiva-, ¡gracias Esme , eres la mejor mamá del mundo!.

-Pero no tan rápido-nos llamó aún con vos serena-, tendrán que reconstruir la casa entera y remodelarla a mi gusto y como Alice ve el futuro no les será tan difícil ver mi decisión.

Bueno en resumen nuestra luna de miel la pasamos reconstruyendo una casa, aunque nos dábamos algunas escapaditas al bosque de vez en cuando, pero no fue tan fácil como suponíamos ya que Esme cambiaba de decisión apenas teníamos la casa lista. Tuvimos que cambiar de diseño casi cinco veces hasta quedarnos con el diseño final.

-Si me hubieran dicho que pasaría mi luna de miel reconstruyendo una casa, no lo hubiera creído-le murmuré a Alice mientras terminaba algunos detalles.

-Bueno pero no es tan malo-dijo ella con su optimismo a flor de piel-, igual contigo se me hace más divertido.

Le sonreí en respuesta ya que ella como siempre tenía razón.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, gracias por leerme y trataré de actualizar pronto además tengo una idea para un nuevo fic *-*que les trataré de contar más o menos la idea en el próximo capitulo así que nos vemos si Dios quiere pronto. **


	32. reencuentro con el pasado

Alice POV

1952

Habían pasado dos años desde que encontré a los Cullen y mi vida era simplemente perfecta, me sentía demasiado feliz al tener una familia que me quería como yo a ellos, sin embargo, pronto Jasper tuvo que enfrentarse a su propio infierno personal: un instituto.

Para él era horrible: millones de estudiantes con emociones inestables de un adolescente y sumado a eso la sangre humana que aún causaba estragos en mi Jazz eran para él una bomba de tiempo. Sí bien se vio tentado a matar a muchas personas nunca lo hiso pero aun así se sentía el más débil de la familia y odiaba eso más que nada. Siempre trataba de decirle que lo estaba haciendo bien y que no tenía que ponerse triste por verse tentado por la sangre pero eso casi siempre derivaba a una discusión que nos hería a ambos así que opté por dejarlo por la paz.

Estábamos aún en Canadá para ser específicos en Calgary, no encontrábamos cazando divididos en parejas, yo iba con Jasper cuando percibí el aroma de un vampiro que no pertenecía a nuestra familia y mi olfato se vio comprobado cuando tuve una visión que lo probaba: **en menos de diez minutos ella estaría ante nosotros. Era mucho más hermosa de lo que mis visiones la mostraban, no me sorprendía que ella y Jasper hubieran sido pareja. María iba a matarme literalmente cuando descubriera que ahora yo era pareja de Jasper y eso ocurriría en tan solo unos minutos. **

Tragué en seco y comencé a sentir miedo por lo que me gané una mirada preocupada de mi hermoso esposo quien comenzaba a mandarme olas de calma.

-Alice ¿Qué viste?-preguntó mirándome con el ceño fruncido-¿va a pasar algo malo?

-Algo así

-¿Algo así?-preguntó con una mezcla de enojo y confusión-, podrías explicarte mejor porque la verdad es que no te entiendo.

No hicieron falta más explicaciones ya que el aroma de la vampira se hiso aún más intenso por lo que Jasper lo reconoció casi de inmediato y de forma instintiva se tensó y se puso delante de mí mientras esperábamos a que María apareciera en el tiempo que ya tenía contabilizado.

Cuando ella llegó ya no estaba tan aterrada solo un poco nerviosa porque no vi muy bien qué es lo que pasaría después de mí ya asumida muerte.

-¡Qué alegría encontrarte!-exclamó la mujer, no podía verla solo oírla y por lo que percibí se acercaba a Jasper de forma lenta y pausada-, Percibí tu rastro cerca de Forks y te he seguido desde allí pero me ha costado encontrarte.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó Jasper muy enojado, demasiado enojado a decir verdad ya que esa voz nunca se la había escuchado antes, era fría y aunque no estuviera dirigida a mí me hería que tuviera que enfrentarse a un pasado que quería olvidar.

-Quiero que vuelvas Jasper –susurró la chica ya muy cerca a lo que yo fruncí el ceño enojada y por qué no decirlo celosa-, tú sabes que te quiero y que no podemos estar separados. Además sabes que no eres nada si no estás a mi lado.

Hubo un silencio cargado de tención en el que tuve una visión que me asustó un poco, en ella Jasper me lanzaba a un lado y atacaba a María de una forma que asustaba haciendo que la chica perdiera su cabeza en tres minutos. Iba a hacerlo pero le sujeté el brazo con fuerza, estaba segura de que se arrepentiría por haber vuelto a matar a alguien, aunque ese alguien fuera María.

-¿Qué es lo que escondes tras de ti?-preguntó ella asomándose por sobre el hombro de Jasper para verme abrazada y empequeñecida a su espalda, me miró con odio y no había que tener el don de Jasper para saberlo-¡No es posible!, ¿me cambiaste por alguien tan débil e insignificante?.

-No hables así de ella-dijo Jazz gruñéndole de forma perfectamente audible-quiero que dejes que se valla y después arreglamos esto a solas, pero déjame llevarla a un lugar seguro.

-Trato pero no quiero sorpresas.

Jasper asintió y me llevó casi a rastras en dirección a la casa donde los demás nos esperaban, yo no quería irme y tener que soportar que Jasper se enfrentara solo contra ella

-Jasper ya no tienes que hacerle caso-dije mientras caminábamos en un silencio demasiado tenso para mi gusto-, además puedo defenderme bien yo sola no tienes que protegerme de nada.

-Mira-dijo Jazz parándose en seco y tomándome por los hombros-, ¡ella apenas te vio sintió deseos de matarte!, no me digas que puedes cuidarte sola porque ya lo sé pero tampoco planees que si tengo la opción de protegerte la deje ir así como así y te exponga para nada.

-Pero Jasper-refunfuñé con mi voz tierna y persuasiva-, no puedes ir tu solo a ver a esa mujer si vas voy contigo.

-No vas a ir y fin de la discusión –dijo mientras entrabamos a la casa-, si me llegara a pasar algo no quiero que cobres venganza ni nada de esas estupideces, quiero que te quedes con los Cullen, no hagas la locura de ir a cobrarle venganza a María y si puedes rehacer tu vida hazlo.

Si hubiera sido humana estaría llorando a mares, me refugié en los brazos de Esme quien me abrazó mientras sollozaba un llanto seco. Jasper nos dio un beso en la frente a cada una y se fue a enfrentar según él de forma diplomática a María.

-Tienes que quedarte tranquila-me susurró Esme abrazándome-, ya verás que volverá y que nada malo pasará y que volverán a ser felices como antes.

-No he tenido ninguna visión de su futuro y eso me da miedo –sollocé lastimeramente-, si él no me vuelve te juro que busco cualquier forma de matarme, él es la razón de mi existencia y un mundo donde no este Jasper no es un mundo para mí.

Pasaron casi 4 horas hasta que por fin pude tener una visión, casi salto de la felicidad por ese acontecimiento:** Emmett y Edward habían decidido ir a ver que ocurría con Jasper y ayudarlo si era necesario pero según mi visión ya no era necesario porque Jasper había llegado a un acuerdo con María haciéndole prometer que ella se mantendría alejada en el futuro y vi que volvería a casa en cinco minutos.**

Corrí a arreglarme ante la vista sorprendida de Esme, Rose y Carlisle quienes estaban tratando de subirme el ánimo en la sala, en cuanto bajé y la puerta se abrió vi a mi amado Jasper y me lancé a sus brazos en un abrazo que no quería que terminara nunca.

-No pensé que me extrañarías tanto-dijo mientras me besaba con ternura y correspondía a mi abrazo-, creo que tendré que irme más seguido para tener recibimientos como este más seguido.

-¡Estúpido!-dije riendo mientras me refugiaba en su pecho- te amo de aquí hasta muy lejos. No te imaginas todo lo que he sufrido por ti.

-Jasper-le llamó Carlisle mientras caminábamos abrazados hacia él-, ¿a qué conclusión has llegado con María?

-A que no se acercará a Alice ni a nosotros en el futuro pero creo que Alice y yo nos iremos, no confío en ella y no quiero arriesgar a Alice.

-Entonces nos vamos todos-exclamó Carlisle poniendo una mano en el hombro de Jasper-, ustedes ahora también son mis hijos y parte de esta familia y no los dejaremos solos nunca.

Ambos sonreímos a lo que Esme me abrazó con fuerza demostrándome todo su cariño.

-Te quiero Alice-me susurró ella en medio del abrazo-, te quiero como si fueses mi hija de verdad.

-Yo también te quiero, como si fueses la madre que tuve pero que no recuerdo y te siento como si fueras mi mamá, te siento como mi madre desde siempre.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, no quedó tan bien pero quería subir algo hoy porque mañana tengo que estudiar , pronto terminaré este fic *-* gracias Cathy por la idea y gracias a todos por leer , trataré de actualizar mañana pero no les prometo nada en todo caso nos vemos cuando actualice y gracias por leerme **


	33. la verdad

Esme POV

2010

Habían pasado los años y todos éramos como una gran familia y nos queríamos como tal, sin embargo, quería de un modo especial a Alice. Sé que estaba mal tener preferencias pero era inevitable y aunque ahora teníamos a Bella y a Nessie nada se comparaba al cariño que le tenía a la pequeña Alice y a sus movimientos de bailarina.

Después de todo el drama vivido con los Vulturis por el nacimiento de Nessie por fin vivíamos en paz, si bien nos habíamos mudado de Forks aún seguíamos en contacto con Charlie, el padre de Bella ya que el pobre hombre estaba loco por su nieta y no le íbamos a prohibir verla.

Ese día Alice y Jasper habían salido desde muy temprano a ver no sé qué cosa de una vampira amiga de Charlotte y se suponía que no volverían hasta tarde. Rosalie y Emmett estaban en su nueva luna de miel, Bella y Edward estaban cazando y mi maravilloso esposo trabajando por lo que me encontraba sola en casa con Nessie y Jacob.

-Chicos ¿tienen hambre?-pregunté desde la cocina a Nessie y su amigo quienes veían una película.

-No-respondieron al unísono-, gracias.

Nessie ya aparentaba unos 16 años y era realmente hermosa, tenía lo mejor de su madre y su padre además de que era una niña dulce y buena.

En ese momento sentí que Alice y Jasper habían llegado , pero no traían consigo la euforia característica de la chica si no que venían tristes y melancólicos, salí de la cocina para ver lo que pasaba y me encontré con una triste Alice , un preocupado Jasper , una acomplejada Nessie y un desencajado Jacob.

-Tía Ali-susurró Nessie algo preocupada-, ¿qué te ocurre?

Alice no contestó en vez de eso se fue corriendo a velocidad vampírica a su cuarto el que cerró con llave en una clara manifestación de que quería estar sola, algo así pero menos grave le ocurrió cuando supo algo de su pasado después del fatídico cumpleaños de número 18 de Bella.

-¿y eso?-le pregunté a Jasper quien frunció un poco el ceño.

-Lo que pasa es que una amiga de Charlotte puede mostrarte el pasado como una película en el cine, entonces Alice lo quiso probar pero no le gustó para nada lo que vio en su pasado. Ella sabía que no iba a ser un pasado lindo pero no pensó que fuera tan malo.

Creo que escuché la mitad de las cosas que dijo Jasper porque mi atención se fijó en el collar con forma de cruz que él tenía sobre el pecho. Ese collar lo había visto solo una vez y no precisamente en mi vida de vampiro. Ese era mi recuerdo más nítido de mi vida humana, era el collar que le había regalado a mi hijo en el momento en que nació y Jasper nació muchos años antes que mi hijo por lo que podía haber solo una explicación posible: mi hermana Scarlett me mintió sobre la muerte de mi hijo y Jasper lo mató y se quedó con el collar.

La ira se fue apoderando de mi cuerpo de un modo extraño mientras me ponía a la defensiva de modo instintivo, podía sentir las olas de calma que Jasper me enviaba pero no me importaban él pagaría las consecuencias caro, muy muy caro.

-¿De dónde sacaste ese collar?-le gruñí furiosa ganándome la mirada asustada de Nessie y una inesperada transmutación de Jacob-¡contesta, Jasper! ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-Cálmate Esme-me dijo levantando las manos en son de paz a lo que yo gruñí como nunca en toda mi existencia de vampiro lo había hecho-, está bien pero tranquila. Alice me lo dio y…

Salí corriendo hacia el cuarto de Alice, en ese momento la odiaba por ser una asesina y me vengaría como fuera.

Abrí el cuarto de Alice de una sola patada a lo que ella me miró entre asustada y sorprendida, iba a correr pero la agarré del brazo para zamarrearla con fuerza.

-¿de dónde sacaste el collar que le regalaste a Jasper?-pregunté más furiosa que antes y con los ojos llenos de furia-¡Contesta!

-No lo sé –respondió asustada a lo que yo apreté aún más su brazo provocándole un siseo de dolor. Sólo eso basto para tener a Jasper gruñéndome de forma feroz con la clara amenaza de que si no soltaba a Alice me mataría-, lo tengo de toda la vida.

-Viste tu vida humana completa-gruñí enojada-¿quién mierda te dio el maldito collar?

-Supuestamente mi madre biológica-respondió ella tratando de soltarse-, pero no vi mi vida humana completa desde mi nacimiento sólo la vi desde que tenía tres años.

Debilité un poco mi agarre a lo que Jasper se puso al lado de su pequeña esposa y le daba una rápida revisión chequeando que no la hubiese lastimado. No podía ser, de seguro era una coincidencia que Alice fuese adoptada, además mi hijo era niño no niña aunque para ser justos ni siquiera recordaba el sexo correcto de mi bebé.

-Esme-preguntó Alice con timidez-, ¿por qué ese collar es tan importante?

-Porque es de mi hijo biológico y pensé que Jasper o tú lo habían matado, lo siento mucho no quise hacerte daño.

Cuando llegó mi marido nos pusimos a revisar el acta de nacimiento de Alice para ver si coincidía con la de mi hijo, según los papeles no coincidía ya que Alice fue registrada días después y en el estado de Mississippi. Buscamos en todos los papeles sobre el pasado de Alice que ella misma y Jasper recolectaron en Biloxi pero casi nada coincidía en su totalidad.

-Esto es inútil-susurré tirando los papeles en la mesa-, mi hijo fue registrado el mismo día que nació, el 25 de agosto y Alice fue registrada el 28 del mismo mes.

-No es tan inútil-dijo Carlisle dándome ánimos-, si lo pensamos tiene bastante sentido que la madre adoptiva de Alice la haya registrado en Mississippi.

-¿y por qué no volvemos a visitar a Amber?-sugirió Jasper después de un rato-, ella nos mostró el pasado de Alice y nos lo puede mostrar de nuevo.

Decidimos hacerle caso y nos encaminamos hacia donde estaba la vampiresa que podía mostrarnos el pasado, realmente era como estar en el cine e incluso podías oír lo que pensaban las personas que aparecían en la "película".

Apenas mostraron el momento de los primeros segundos de vida de Alice no lo podía creer, realmente era mi hija. Un sinfín de emociones se agolparon en mi pecho produciéndome unas horribles ganas de llorar, decidí ver su vida completa ya que quería saber cuántas veces me había necesitado y me dolió descubrir que fueron bastantes.

-Yo…-comencé mientras lloraba un llanto seco-, no sé qué decir. Eres mi hija.

-Sí –dijo Ali de forma poco audible-y tú mi madre.

No hicieron falta más palabras, nos abrazamos mientras sollozábamos de forma audible. Por fin podía ser completamente feliz ya que siempre tuve esa sensación de amargura al presentir que algo malo le había pasado realmente a mi hijo. Quien diría que después de casi cien años por fin le daría un abrazo a mi hija, sonaba extraño e increíblemente loco.

-Te quiero mucho hijita. No te imaginas cuánto.

-También te quiero y me hiciste mucha falta mamá-contestó ella con un hilo de voz a lo que yo la abracé aún más fuerte susurrándole que estaríamos juntas para siempre.

Continuamos abrazadas mientras una fina lluvia caía regando las hermosas flores que pronto crecerían en primavera.

**Bueno este es el fin, sé que es apresurado pero quería terminar este fic. No sé si le haré epilogo pero de verdad estoy muy feliz por terminar este fic que llevo tanto tiempo escribiendo. Gracias a todos por leerlo y espero que les haya gustado.**


	34. Epilogo

Epilogo

Alice POV

Si bien Esme siempre fue como mi madre ahora que sabíamos la verdad nuestra relación era más buena y tratábamos de conocernos aún más de lo que nos conocíamos.

Todos en la familia se alegraron cuando les contamos lo que habíamos descubierto, ahora que ya lo sabía todo entendía el porqué de mis visiones de los Cullen, todo era porque en algún momento tenía que encontrarme con mi verdadera familia, con mi verdadero y definitivo hogar.

Jasper, Esme , Carlisle y yo habíamos decidido ir al cementerio de Biloxi para visitar la tumba de quienes fueron mi madre y hermana adoptivas ,además según Esme tenía mucho que agradecerle a Mary Brandon por haberme cuidado y defendido como una verdadera madre.

Ese día fue especial y mágico por primera vez en mi existencia me sentía completa y feliz, tenía a Jasper a quien amaba y me amaba por sobre todas las cosas. A Esme quien era mi verdadera madre y la mejor madre del mundo y también tenía a Carlisle quien siempre fue como un padre para mí y eso sin contar a mis otros hermanos.

Siempre que pensaba en mi historia me daba cuenta de que estaba predestinada a ser una Cullen y a enamorarme de Jasper era algo que tarde o temprano iba a pasar y eso era bueno ya que si bien la vida nos dio muchas vueltas nos encontramos y somos tan felices que el mundo podría explotar de la felicidad.

Mi vida me enseñó que las vueltas de la vida son muchas pero si estas destinada a conocer y encontrarte con alguien pase lo que pase llegaras a cumplir ese destino. Ahora solo tenía que aprovechar la eternidad con mi madre y mi maravilloso esposo ya que tendríamos mucho tiempo para asumir que de verdad éramos una gran y hermosa familia.

**Epilogo cortito pero en fin aquí está y espero que les haya gustado. Sé que no tuvo un final como sorprendente y que fue bastante aburrido pero creo que se merecia un final acorde mi idea inicial y la de Cathy quien tuvo la idea y escribe fics y es yaoista desde mucho antes que yo. Les quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron este fic y si les gusto les dejo abajo la idea que tengo para dos nuevo fics eso y gracias.**

**-Cara de angel: el titulo apesta pero tal vez lo cambie xd. Se supone que Alice es una chica ambisiosa y algo arrogante, hija de un millonario. Ella aría lo que fuera por dinero y un día como ama comprar sobregira su tarjeta de crédito y su padre la castiga enviándola a un internado pero ella se escapa y es ahí donde comienza su aventura y conoce a Jasper. Le puse ese nombre porque se supone que tiene cara de niña buena pero en el fondo es mala.**

**-Fic sin nombre: he tenido esta idea hace tiempo y aun no se si publicarla. Se supone que Alice huye de James junto a su medico del sanatorio mental quien la deja encargada a los Cullen ya que tiene que enfrentar a James. Ahí conoce a Jasper que también es vampiro como todos los Cullen y al principio se odian pero después se aman así mucho love, love, love.**

**No son grandes ideas pero esop, me quedo mas largo la despedida que el epilogo pero gracias por leer y si Dios quiere nos vemos en un nuevo fic. **


End file.
